


Know No Shame

by Knott



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>托马斯夫妇的家里收留了一名前任海盗，这消息很快就传开了。在老汉密尔顿看来，这简直是自毁前程。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unwelcomed Guest

詹姆斯•弗林特坐在来接他的那辆马车上，像坐在押送死刑犯的囚车上一样浑身僵直，双手放在膝盖上。他没有一顶像样的帽子，也没有多余的零钱可以打赏给车夫。汉密尔顿勋爵的管家打他一下马车便皱起已经显露几根白发的眉毛，将他褴褛的衣着，不修边幅的外表，凌乱的头发和胡须尽收眼底。  
最后，管家的目光落到他额角还未愈合的伤痕上。“我应该通报什么名字？”他傲慢地说。  
“詹姆斯，”弗林特深吸口气，打量着眼前的宅邸，“詹姆斯•弗林特。”  
老管家扬眉望着车夫，取出怀表来看了一眼。“是詹姆斯•麦格劳，最好不要弄错了。”  
纠正完弗林特的说法，马已经不耐烦地轻抬前蹄，弗林特转身抓住车夫手里的缰绳，俯身轻抬胳膊，抱住那匹蒙着眼罩的马的脖颈，低声在它耳边说了句什么，马喷着鼻息，长长嘶鸣一声，立住不动了。弗林特微笑一下，抚摸着马的颈项，和它耳鬓厮磨，看起来十分快活。  
车夫和管家沉默地交换眼神。“他有任何行李吗？”老管家兀自说，不顾弗林特还在一旁。  
车夫勒住马，把一个包裹扔了下来，包裹的模样完全像是海盗杰克从海底捞上来的宝藏。  
管家厌恶地拿两根指头拎着那包东西，转身望向那名海盗。  
“走吧，”他对弗林特说，“先生和夫人已经等不及了。他们都希望早日见到你。”  
弗林特没有立刻往前走，而是松开马鬃，两手背在身后往前走了一步，正面端详着这所汉密尔顿家的府邸。它有所有伦敦房子的阴沉威严的外表，宽阔的前脸预示了主人的身份。他还穿着船长的长外套，虽然已经丢掉了他的船只和剑，仍然感觉和这里格格不入。  
但詹姆斯，不，弗林特船长，仍然像是巡视他的船只一样巡视着他即将居住的地方。  
“我知道你在想什么，”老管家意味深长地说，“是麦格劳，先生。你会记住这个，因为只要你的故事出了纰漏，这里面居住的一家就会因为你的纰漏被绞死，你不希望那样，对吗？”  
弗林特歪头看他，不说话，只是抬起眉毛。管家深深叹口气，摇头。“跟我来吧。”他说。

“我的名字叫希克斯，是这里的管家，”他们一路走进走廊时，他对詹姆斯说，“这栋房子里的仆人不多，因为汉密尔顿勋爵的独子——稍后你会见到他的，他的名字叫托马斯——坚持一切从简，所以我们只有六名侍女，两名厨子，管家——也就是我，还有几个男仆。”  
弗林特的目光掠过墙壁上的家族画像，贵重的瓷器，还有光洁亮丽的烛台，他觉得好笑，冷笑了一声，希克斯严厉地看了他一眼。“汉密尔顿勋爵不常待在这里，”他继续说，“虽然这严格意义上来说是他的房子。你还会见到夫人，我的建议是最好谨守规矩，先生。”  
弗林特挑起眉毛。“为什么？”他说。  
希克斯用那种讳莫如深的目光与他对视，抬起下颚，好像他不过是一颗尘埃。  
“让我们这么说吧，”希克斯说，“汉密尔顿夫人是个非常有主见的女子。”  
弗林特觉得他在拿骚待了太长时间，已经无法理解英语了，或者是上层贵族的说话方式，希克斯油腔滑调的话语里有另一层含义，只不过弗林特没有，也不愿意去深究。希克斯侧身，把一只手背在身后，用堪称完美的姿势打开了用餐的正厅的大门。  
“你先在这里等一阵，”希克斯说，“汉密尔顿先生及夫人马上就到——”  
他还没说完，餐厅里一个男人便站起来。他如此兴高采烈，以至于碰到了自己的椅子。他热情地朝弗林特走来，眼睛里燃烧着好客的友好。  
“终于来了！”这名年轻男子说，“我和米兰达已经等你多时了！现在，给我们讲讲，那些海盗的故事是真实的吗？”  
弗林特在这个陌生人打算握住自己手时警觉地后退了一步。要是在海上，他已经拧断了这家伙的脖子，现在他还没完全习惯陆地，那种杀意还在他的血里浮动，因此他仍然一脸冰冷。他疑问地转向希克斯，后者几乎不可觉察地叹了口气。“这就是，”希克斯流露出无奈，“汉密尔顿勋爵的儿子。”  
“啊哈。”弗林特说，他的眉头上挑，绿色的眼睛染上一抹嘲讽的笑意。“我懂了。”  
他还是没握托马斯伸过来的手。绕过希克斯，他大大咧咧地在餐桌旁边坐下，面带愠色和仇恨般的沉默，盯着桌上发亮的银餐具，一尘不染的桌布，感觉自己像一头无法驯服的动物。  
希克斯难以置信地瞪着他的背影，声音发起抖来。  
“我早就告诉过你了，这是在拿勋爵大人和你的性命冒险——”  
“希克斯，”托马斯•汉密尔顿轻声打断他，姿态却不容置疑，“你可以下去了。”  
正厅的门一关上，托马斯立刻像是除下了某种负担，他的眼睛里流露出自嘲的微笑。  
“希克斯是个好人，”他把双手放在桌沿，“但他太相信我父亲，太不相信我了。”  
弗林特当时没注意到这句话，没有留心这几乎是托马斯所有痛苦的根源，他怒不可遏，只想着自己眼前的困境。“一定是有什么弄错了，勋爵，”他用不怎么字正腔圆，而且错漏百出的措辞艰难地说，“我的归属地应该是绞刑架，而不是这里。我的父亲是个木匠，我从来不认识任何一个姓汉密尔顿的人——”他急切地说着，甚至没注意到自己犯了名讳上的错误。  
“我知道。”托马斯的目光明亮。“你被赦免了。”  
“我被什么？”  
“在女王的慈悲和我的游说下，”托马斯加重语气，抿唇微笑，“你被赦免了。”  
前海盗仓促站起身来，定了定神，再次望着眼前这张脸。“你说……你说什么？”他睁着眼，往前探着身子，声音里含着怒火，手肘紧挨着膝盖，这是他准备拔剑前的姿势。  
“没有时间说这些了，我需要你的帮助，”托马斯站得笔直望着他，“阿什勋爵为你担保，他说在十六个月前，你在海上救过他被海盗绑架的女儿——”  
“阿比盖尔，”弗林特感到恍惚，眯起眼，像是海上的光线刺眼睛。“是的。”  
“——他说你把他的女儿押到了西班牙港口，没有要一分钱的赎金。那就是为什么我知道我可以信任你，詹姆斯。”年轻的贵族朗声说，彬彬有礼的模样有些可笑，“你和我，我们可以做一番事业。”  
弗林特愕然望着他几秒，随后开始大笑。他笑得前昂后合，直到那名贵族脸上的自信退去，傲慢和自负爬上他的脸，伴随迷惑和不解。“你笑什么？”托马斯责难般地说。  
弗林特合拢下颚，打了个哈欠。“你。”他说。“把一个海盗接到自己家里来，告诉他‘我们可以干一番事业’……我对白厅不了解，先生，但不出三个月，人们的唾沫就能淹死你。”  
他把手放到腰上，却没有碰到想象中的剑。他懊恼地环顾房中的一切，摇了摇头。  
“你不了解拿骚，你不了解我，”弗林特阴沉地说，“我在这个地方能干些什么？”  
“关于这一点，”托马斯没被他惹恼，这点出乎他的预料，“恐怕我们只能等着看了，詹姆斯。”

一切都让他烦恼，不管是托马斯坚持叫他“詹姆斯”这一点，还是这所宽敞明亮，过分讲究的房子。他现在必须在饭前祈祷，这已经像是场噩梦，更糟糕的是，那个年轻的汉密尔顿甚至让人给他量尺寸做一套衣服。  
想想他，弗林特船长，穿得像个贵族！  
“我原来的衣服有什么不对？”弗林特面带愠色说。他坐在床沿，托马斯站在他对面。  
“让我们这么说吧，”托马斯在微笑，“它们看起来正合适——如果你是个海盗的话。”  
弗林特看他一眼，沉默片刻。“不是所有人都生在这样一所房子里。”他说。  
他的发音比刚来的时候已经有所改善，不像是希克斯背地里所说的那种“小偷，妓女和拐骗分子所用的语言”，但有时候，他仍然故意用一些不能上大雅之堂的字眼，只是为了惹恼他周围的人。“我不希望在这一点上和你争论，我的朋友，”托马斯安静地说，“我只是希望你能在这所房子里住得舒适一些。”  
托马斯澄澈的眼里带着悔意，这让弗林特心生恼火，败下阵来，只得同意。又来了，舒适！好像那有多么重要似的。希克斯已经安排裁缝给他做了一些新的外套和内衣，在此之前，弗林特从来不知道贵族的衣橱有这么多东西需要了解。女管家斯莱德太太对他换下来的衣服捏起鼻子，用约克郡的口音说了声“老天”，这让他和托马斯都笑起来。  
笑过以后，他们对视一眼，彼此赶紧移开视线，仿佛做错了什么。  
弗林特搞不懂托马斯•汉密尔顿这个人，他有良好的教养，出身优渥，家境宽裕，却对下层人士和那些地位与他千差万别的人抱有宽容心，而且令人难以理解的是，这好像不是装出来的，他真的希望改善他们的处境。更奇怪的是，这个男人对仕途毫无兴趣。  
“啊，仕途，”有一次他在餐桌上说，“告诉我，希克斯，那和马戏团巡演有什么区别？”  
汉密尔顿勋爵的仆人们显然已经习惯了这一类大逆不道的话，斯莱德太太是个寡妇，平时就住在庄园里，希克斯把弗林特当做空气，除非老爷让他来“请麦格劳先生下楼”或者“请麦格劳先生吃饭”的时候，那么他就会背心口袋上挂着一大串钥匙出现在门边，至于其余的人，没有人和弗林特说话。他只在一个下着大雨的夜晚和老汉密尔顿爵士打过照面，那是伦敦最糟糕的日子之一，天空密布阴云，一个目光像是秃鹫，佩戴假发，皱纹像是刻在脸上的刀痕的男人在仆人的围绕下走进房内，态度冰冷地和托马斯问好。弗林特在楼梯上只看见那顶假发，他咳嗽一声。老汉密尔顿抬头看见了楼梯上的他，但只是径直用目光将他对穿，好像看见的不过是空气。后来，在早餐桌上，托马斯告诉他那就是汉密尔顿勋爵，他的父亲。  
“现在你见过了这所房子里另一个汉密尔顿，”托马斯笑着说，“知道这意味着什么吗？你已经见识过这世界上的所有魔鬼了。”  
看来他已经习惯了用这种口吻谈论他的父亲，弗林特挑起眉毛。“他并不让我惊讶，”他低头望着自己盘子里的食物，又抬头挑衅般地望着托马斯，“像大多数贵族一样。”  
托马斯皱起眉头。“‘贵族’，”他盯着弗林特，“你从不叫我们的名字。”  
弗林特避而不答。“你想知道在拿骚发生了什么，是吗？”他说，“我们砍下贵族的头颅，这就是发生的事情。”  
托马斯嘴里咀嚼着食物，望着他几秒钟，没有把他的挑衅行为当一回事，这个男人的好脾气经常使得弗林特感到挫败。“彼得•阿什呢？你也会砍下他的头颅，要是有机会的话？”  
弗林特认真思考了一番。“我也许会的。”他说。  
他憎恨坐在这里，脖子上套着餐巾，切割食物，这让他感到不自在，关于大海，他最后的记忆是抱着一块舢板在炽烈的阳光下漂浮，最后见到陆地的时候，他已经昏迷了不知道多久。这些故事，那种在噩梦里缠绕他的绝望，弗林特决定还是不要告诉托马斯。  
本能告诉他，赦免也好，不赦免也好，他仍然是个海盗，而他和托马斯是两种人。

来到这栋房子里两周后，弗林特终于见到了托马斯的妻子。根据托马斯的说法，她度假去了，然而希克斯和别人的目光告诉弗林特这里头有更多的内情。她在伦敦午后抵达，进门时提着裙裾，吻了托马斯一下，毫不在意自己的举止，非常感兴趣地和弗林特攀谈起来。  
“所以，你就是那个托马斯魂牵梦绕的海盗，”她的措辞让弗林特呛了一下，“詹姆斯，对吗？”  
弗林特把拳头遮住嘴唇咳嗽了一下，移开目光，他不习惯别人这么直接盯着他说话，尤其是贵族，他们通常都把头抬得高高的，让人只记住他们的假发或是鼻孔。“麦格劳，太太。”  
她眯起眼睛望着托马斯，后者耸了耸肩。“父亲答应让他住到这里来，条件是我不把他的丑事告诉别人，另外，他得改掉他的名字。”  
“你父亲，”米兰达讥讽地抬高音调，“我早该想到。”  
弗林特觉得自己在迎接的队伍里碍眼，因为所有的仆人现在在注意着他的一举一动，而他已经离开文明地太长时间，早已忘了如何在一位夫人面前举止得体。“要是你原谅我的话，夫人——”他艰难地想起自己知道的唯一一句客气话。  
“不不，留下来，”她脱着白手套，扫他一眼，“那么，这地方怎么样，你喜欢伦敦吗？”  
托马斯低笑一声，弗林特不悦地看他一眼。托马斯耸耸肩。“不怎么样，”弗林特粗鲁地说，“感觉像是个屎窟。”  
他粗俗的措辞让所有的仆人都窃窃私语起来，汉密尔顿太太眼睛里带上了笑意，她看着托马斯。“现在我知道你为什么喜欢他了。”她说，把另一只手套也摘下，“他真是名海盗？”  
托马斯倾身向前，吻了吻她的面颊。弗林特脸颊发烫移开目光，不知为何觉得托马斯在留心他的反应。“如假包换，夫人。”托马斯这么说。

弗林特发现米兰达“有主见”的真正含义——她声明狼藉。据女管家的说法，她不是度假去了，而是和一个海军上校在一艘船上度过了十天，汉密尔顿勋爵不得不用上威胁的手段才能让她回到这所房子里来，至于托马斯，“老爷不知道他面对的是什么。”女管家不满地说。  
然而比起汉密尔顿家族的名声来，他有别的事情要操心：托马斯夫妇家里收容了一名野人的消息渐渐传开了，像瘟疫散播的速度那样快，渐渐地，一些不速之客开始前来拜访。  
首先来的是托马斯的挚友，皇家海军的罗伯特•威廉姆斯。  
“那么，”他拿餐巾擦了擦嘴，望着餐桌另一头的弗林特，“传言是真的了。你们和这个野人同桌用餐。”  
托马斯和米兰达对视一眼。“在我的房子里用餐的都是我的朋友，罗伯特。”托马斯说。  
威廉姆斯勋爵笑了笑。“朋友还是未教化的猿人？”他说，“在我看来那可是有区别的。”  
夫人皱起眉，桌旁响起窃窃私语，弗林特望着托马斯暗下来的脸色，皱起了眉。  
威廉姆斯自得地端起酒杯，弗林特摇头笑了笑。“你笑什么？”勋爵说。  
“你的船最近碰见海盗了，对吗？你可以回到这里来，假装什么也没发生，但我知道他们抓住了你，我知道他们虽然没把你斩首——因为你假装成平民——但他们在你身上留下了耻辱的印记。”  
勋爵发起抖来。“血口喷人。”他说。  
“斯密兹船长喜欢在俘虏身上留下印记，”弗林特说，“要是我没猜错的话，伤疤在你的脖子上？反驳我的最好方式就是让大家看看你的脖子，勋爵，那里是否有一个十字形烙印？”  
威廉姆斯侧头望着托马斯。“你就让他这么对我说话？”  
托马斯一脸漠然。“我什么也没有听见，”他呷了一口自己杯子里的酒，把杯子放下，和弗林特交换了一个眼神。“尽管，我确实有些好奇，何不让我们看看你的脖子呢，罗伯特？”  
传闻是威廉姆斯上尉那天拂袖而去，一口没动他的晚餐。他离开以后，汉密尔顿家的餐桌一阵漫长的沉默，过了一会，托马斯唇边露出个笑容。“你刚才说的故事是真的吗？”  
“只是赌一把，”弗林特耸耸肩，“我听说他的船十天前靠近内陆港口。不过，他不愿意让我们看，确实有些可疑。”  
托马斯抬起眼睛朝他微笑。“这真是太疯狂了。”他感慨地说，然后露出一个大大的笑容。  
餐桌上唯一的一位女士没有笑。用餐过后，她下楼在佣人待的地方找到了弗林特，也许是激动，也许是束腰让她胸脯起伏。“你是个危险的人，”她对弗林特说，“我不知道托马斯是否意识到了，你能够不动声色地操控别人。”  
弗林特抿着嘴唇戒备地望着她。“夫人？”  
“小心行事，船长，这是我要求的全部，”她说，“这是他第一次坠入情网。”  
贵族，弗林特皱眉望着她宽大的裙裾拖过地板的背影，他们说话总像是藏着什么。还有这该死的特赦，已经把他变成了一个和他们一样的怪物。他要离开这里，找自己的船，不管托马斯想干什么，他可不是留在这里像个笼子内的野人一样任人观赏的。他杀过的人，他背负的鲜血和秘密都不允许他这么做，至于托马斯，他也许只是还没有清楚弗林特到底干过些什么。  
有人从身后碰到了他的领子，在他思考的时候。弗林特抓住那人的手，转身便是一拧，在对方还没反应过来时把他压倒在地板上，胳膊顶住对方的脖子，狠狠下压。  
他赖以生存的是本能，而不是托马斯的那一套。他的呼吸抽紧，杀意顿起。  
“是我，”托马斯的声音让他回到现实，他的目光对上弗林特的，“是我，詹姆斯。”  
弗林特仓促松开手，不知所措地站在一边，垂下胳膊，好像自己是个暴露了行踪的怪物。“我……”他不知道怎么为自己的行为解释，他刚才差点杀了他的馈赠人。  
托马斯揉着自己的胳膊，目光却闪烁发亮。“终于，”他说，“这才是真的你，是吗？”  
差点死去却又如此高兴的，这世界上大概也只有托马斯•汉密尔顿一人了。弗林特想到。


	2. Good Out of Bad

弗林特花了很长时间接受仆人这个概念。女仆清晨进入他的房间整理床铺，却被他从床上一跃而起掐住喉咙。她吓得尖声大叫，痉挛的手指抓住围裙。弗林特粗喘着，在她的叫声下从恶梦中醒来，这才发现自己不是在船只摇晃的甲板上，而是在汉密尔顿家的卧室里。  
“你差点把她吓得魂飞魄散，詹姆斯，”托马斯围绕着他踱步，“帮我个忙，她是来替你整理房间的，不是来偷船长室的钥匙的。”弗林特吸口气看着他，托马斯唇边隐现一抹笑意。  
他咬着牙摇摇头，为自己今天早晨的表现隐约觉得不安，不是因为他袭击了一个无辜的女人，而是因为他的反应迟钝了那么几秒钟。“你不明白那是什么感觉，时刻得留心你的背后。”  
“我只知道简长得不像是个海盗。”托马斯正色说。“你太紧张了，詹姆斯。”  
“我不得不。”他说。  
托马斯侧头望着他，穿着他的贵族行头，弗林特不愿多谈。“那是我活到现在的原因。”他说。  
“如果你听到一句西班牙语就掐断人的脖子，那么我的父亲就更有理由驱逐你了，”托马斯叹口气，把手搁在他肩膀上，“帮我个忙，别让他找到这种机会。这些不过是仆人。”  
弗林特扬起嘴角。“‘不过是’？”他说。  
“所以这才是这一切真正的原因，”托马斯明白过来，“我是个有仆人的罪大恶极的贵族。”  
“我没那么说，”弗林特扯开他刚开始习惯的衬衣领口，透了口气，“我只是不习惯这样。”  
托马斯的目光凝聚在他脸上，随后垂下眼睫望着他散开的脖颈，弗林特在他的注视下讪讪地闭了嘴。托马斯抬起手指，整理他的领口。弗林特在他的手指即将碰到自己时躲开了。  
这场谈话不欢而散过后好几天，又出现了新的麻烦，弗林特不愿意让理发师靠近自己，他甚至直截了当地告诉米兰达，把自己的喉咙交到一个陌生人手里是个狗屁不通的蠢主意。  
“‘狗屁不通’，”托马斯笑着重复道，弗林特轻哼一声，“这是你们在拿骚的说法吗？”  
弗林特看见米兰达举起餐巾遮掩嘴边的笑容，这才意识到自己说了什么。“抱歉，夫人。”  
“朗尼根不是什么陌生人，”托马斯说，“他曾经为我父亲理过发——你不打算听我的，对吧？”  
弗林特像块固执的石头一样坐在原地，并不眨眼，不拒绝也不同意，托马斯忍俊不禁。他放下餐巾，冲弗林特举起杯，喝了一口酒。“那么我来。”  
“什么？”弗林特说。  
托马斯冲他眨眨眼。“我说由我来对付你的胡须和你的傲慢，你总不至于不相信我吧，船长。”  
他只有在屋内没有陌生人的时候才会戏称弗林特船长，而这戏谑的称谓让血色浮现弗林特的双颊，托马斯朝他抬了抬眉毛，他这才反应过来对方还等待他的答复。  
“当然不会。”他生硬地说。  
“那么，”托马斯放下酒杯，用肯定的口吻说，“就这么定了。” 

 

周六晚上，汉密尔顿家的晚宴已经吸引了一群人，所有的人都出于对汉密尔顿勋爵的新客人的好奇而来，其中有和汉密尔顿一家相熟的格兰特利主教，阿什勋爵夫妇，他们的女儿阿比盖尔，萨顿上尉，以及当地教堂的詹姆斯牧师——后者纯粹是为了活跃餐桌上的气氛，因为他曾经为在座的不止一个人的儿女洗礼，而且懂得何时引用圣经。  
餐桌上萨顿上尉突然从对小牛排的兴趣中拨冗，对来宾中一人的缺席表达了关心。“我听说夫人还邀请了新任海军联络员格拉夫顿，但他没有出席。”  
萨顿此话既险恶暗示汉密尔顿夫人和格拉夫顿为人猜疑的关系——这一点曾一度是伦敦上层社会的谈资——又巧妙地将谈话引向了詹姆斯，托马斯不悦地放下餐刀，正要说什么，米兰达用目光制止了他。“格拉夫顿勋爵仍然不太适应伦敦的天气，”她笑容可掬说，“他刚从巴哈马地区回来。”  
“是这样，”萨顿说，猛然将目光转向弗林特，“我们的新朋友看起来在适应伦敦气候方面并无问题。”  
餐桌寂静下来，弗林特意识到所有人都在注视着他的反应。他耸起肩膀。  
“恐怕没有。”他简短地说，几乎表现出风度，随后又为此生起自己气来。  
“看来你是个幸运儿。”阿什勋爵不失时机地插了一句。他是个老实人，没有意识到自己的话双关弗林特眼前的处境。萨顿咧嘴笑笑，重新举起餐刀。  
“我希望你已经适应这里的气候了，我的朋友，这地方风浪可不小。”  
“风浪！”勋爵夫人是个喜欢大惊小怪的女人，没有意识到阿比盖尔因此变得苍白的脸色，“你不会在暗示那些海上的盗贼，对吗？你败坏我的胃口了，萨顿爵士。”  
“他们全都是些败类，”主教转动着手上的戒指，厌烦地说，“国家的蛀虫。我希望看到他们全被绞死。”  
也许他在各个方面来说对他们都是个野人，但不代表他听不出语句里暗藏的侮辱。弗林特对餐桌旁的几名贵族怒目而视，眼看就要出言不逊，这时他看见了坐在他对面的托马斯。托马斯盯着弗林特的脸，几不可查地对他摇摇头，阻止他拂袖而去。弗林特深吸一口气，强迫自己在椅子上坐好，捏紧了餐刀。  
“恐怕我们的朋友没有这方面的问题，”托马斯开口道，“他在海上待了六个月，最近才回到陆地上来，只有一样东西我能骄傲地为他担保——没有人比他更熟悉大海了。”  
“对于一个木匠的儿子来说，”上尉说道，“这可真不赖。”  
米兰达按住托马斯的手，但托马斯已经转向上尉。“恕我直言，先生，一旦到了海上，我不觉得您和格兰特利主教会有风浪方面的问题。”  
“喔？那是为什么？”主教来了兴趣。  
“因为据我所知，大海只挑战勇敢的男人，”托马斯不卑不亢地说，“至少我是这么认为的。”  
弗林特忍不住低声笑了出来，这种喜欢出言不逊的个性将会为这位年轻的汉密尔顿惹来麻烦，但真正为为此担心的似乎只有彼得·阿什勋爵，勋爵隔着餐桌朝他和托马斯投来忧心忡忡的一瞥。主教受到侮辱，将话题引向他的管区，仍然迷惑不解的萨顿和牧师谈论他的封地，只有阿比盖尔——彼得阿什犹如惊弓之鸟般的女儿，与他有过一面之缘——认出了他。弗林特对她一笑，阿比盖尔打了个寒战。弗林特趁所有人都高谈阔论期间低声对她说了句话。“你害怕我。”他望着低头切着覆盆子布丁的女孩。  
“麦格劳先生，”阿比盖尔垂着头，“在座的所有人也许不知道你是谁，但我从未忘却。”  
牧师开始高谈主的箴言，两人被迫中断交谈，但米兰达将一切看在眼里，上第二道菜后，保姆把阿比盖尔带了出去，弗林特猜测这不完全是个巧合。萨顿一身酒气，开始兴趣浓烈地切割他的羊肉，期间，为了活跃气氛，阿什勋爵向汉密尔顿请教起了海盗肆虐的问题。弗林特按捺住插嘴的冲动，低头喝酒。  
“再告诉我一遍，”阿什勋爵说，“上次你在打猎时告诉我的那套有趣的理论，托马斯。”  
托马斯放下酒杯，看了弗林特一眼。“我认为，拿骚的问题是可以解决的，”他说，“他们需要的是一个正直的总督，一个不回收受海盗们贿赂的人，此人必须公正地选拔出来，由女王亲自委任，并且对海上作战和拿骚当地的问题都有一定的了解——”  
弗林特已经有了几分醉意，托马斯的话使得他笑出了声。他伸手去拿餐巾，这才发现席间所有人都注视着他，托马斯尤甚。“你有什么高见，我的朋友？”托马斯平静的眼睛里燃烧着不悦的火种。弗林特抬起肩膀，从桌上抄起酒瓶，粗俗的动作引起女士们的尖叫，他好不在乎地把酒瓶拖过桌面，拉到自己跟前，将酒倒进杯子里。  
“我只是在想，”弗林特低笑一下，垂着头盯着酒杯，“那些在拿骚的家伙一定很感激你。一个公正的总督！想想看！”  
那位贵族夫人在拿眼睛瞪他，弗林特想不起她的名字，她探出身子低声警告“你喝醉了，詹姆斯”，但弗林特不予理会。“天才的主意。”他打了个酒嗝。  
托马斯隔着桌子沉下脸来看着他，但弗林特没有注意到，也许他已经开始大意，不管托马斯对他多么友好，眼前这个男人仍然与他的身份有天渊之别，大概从未有人当众反驳他，或是让他下不来台过。托马斯冷静的目光里浮起嘲讽，像在笑他，又像是嘲笑自己。  
餐桌上的气氛降至冰点，托马斯严肃的面色终于放松，露出个微笑。  
“彼得，”他把杯子举到唇边，“看来你不是唯一一个反应过度的人。”  
众人哄笑起来，在座所有人神色再次缓和，米兰达最明显地松了一口气。至于弗林特，他压根没有注意到言语间的暗潮起伏，他乜斜着眼睛给自己倒酒，全然忘了自己不再是海盗了。  
宴席在十一点散去，女士们离席以后，阿什勋爵留下来叮嘱了托马斯一阵也离开了，米兰达自从宾客们离开后就开始喝酒，托马斯回到席间时，她扔下餐巾站起来。“彼得怎么说？”  
“他说我父亲大概不会听到任何传言，”托马斯低声说，“但我们不得不防。”  
夫人长长出了一口气，看了看弗林特。“托马斯。”  
“嗯。”  
“我不在乎你要怎么办到，让他找回点理智，好吗？”她昂起头深吸口气，“他不能总这样下去——我们不能总这样下去——你知道的。”  
托马斯抓住她的肩膀低声安慰她，这就是弗林特透过朦胧的醉眼看到的一幕。在他坐直身体以后，桌边只剩下他和托马斯了。“怎么？”他懒洋洋地分开腿，“你的派对散伙了？”  
托马斯朝他走近，头一次怒气冲冲。“你以为你在干什么？”  
弗林特懒懒地扫他一眼。“那么你又以为你在干什么，嗯？把我带到你的家里来，向这些杂种展示你把我训练得多么好，让我赞同你那些关于拿骚的馊主意……为什么？你以为只要叫一声我的名字，我就会跳起来同意你的话，让你摸摸我的脑袋说一声‘乖狗’这样？”  
那贵族先是惊讶，然后渐渐沉住了气。“我没打算要训练你，詹姆斯。”他这么说。  
“喔，是吗？”弗林特抬起胳膊，在女仆的惊叫下把所有餐具扫落地面，“那么这是什么？”  
托马斯沉默不语。弗林特朝他逼近，直到两人眼睛对着眼睛。“嗯？”  
他质问的对象想要说什么，却又忍住了。他低头望着地上的一片狼藉，随即抬起头。  
“我父亲两个月后会从乡间回来，”他说，“到那时，我需要你拿出能推翻他成见的表现来，你现在的样子不可能做到——换句话说，我需要你学习一些东西。”  
他没有进一步解释，也没有再说什么，他结束自己的话，弗林特望他一眼颓然坐下，托马斯抓住他手里的酒瓶，送进自己嘴里。海盗看他一眼。“别惊讶，”托马斯随意拿袖子抹了抹嘴，“不是只有你想要偶尔逃避现实。”  
弗林特自嘲笑笑。“我杀过人，”他突然说，绿眼睛盯着对方看，“出卖过同伙，陷害过好人，我干过各种你想象不到的事。”  
“直觉告诉我这里面藏着一个问题。”托马斯机警地说。  
弗林特昂起下颚，逼视着他。“你给我听好了，”他一字一句说，“在我身上没有任何东西可以给你拯救了，汉密尔顿。”他歪歪扭扭站起来，转身走向自己的房间。托马斯的目光中有着某种深意，但他害怕深究。“噢，还有，”站在楼梯上，他补充一句，“拿骚也一样。”


	3. Status Quo

礼拜日，弗林特在房子里遍寻不着年轻那位汉密尔顿，后来新来的女仆玛丽告诉他，老爷在书房里。这已经不是第一次有人告诉他托马斯•汉密尔顿在书房里了，他大概是弗林特所知道的最喜欢往书房钻的贵族之一，不过话说回来，他不认识几位贵族，而且老实说，“书房”这词使弗林特望而却步。这些年来他就没有碰到过一本像样的书，更别说读它们，他的舵手盖茨先生随身携带着一本圣经，那是弗林特见过的最接近于书的东西。  
宅邸的书房位于楼上，在会客厅背面角落里，弗林特几番犹豫，终于来到书房外，敲了敲门。  
“进来。”响起了托马斯浑厚有力的声音。  
弗林特推门走进书房，托马斯坐在宽阔的扶手椅上，背部对着门框。“告诉夫人我一会就下来，”托马斯略带生气地说，“再告诉她，如果格拉夫顿要在议院否决我们，或是利用他的犹豫不决捞取好处——那是他自己的事。”  
弗林特离开不是，往前走也不是，他轻咳一声，颇为尴尬地站在原地。过了片刻，得不到回应的托马斯转过身来，他眉头紧锁，满面厉色，和弗林特记忆中那个总显得无忧无虑的托马斯判若两人。他的膝上放着一本厚重的书，对半摊开。见是弗林特，惊讶爬上了他的脸。  
“我，咳，”弗林特强迫自己开口，“玛丽告诉我你在这里。”  
托马斯露出个抱歉的微笑。“我猜也是，”他说，“找我有什么事？你从来不进书房的。”  
弗林特垂眼望着他把那本书搁到桌面上，有意无意让弗林特看到了书的封面，但这么做也是徒劳，弗林特只看见了火焰色彩的封皮和沁入金色的字母，那上面的字他一个也不认识。  
他强迫自己抽回视线，尽管托马斯已经注意到了他的好奇心。“说吧，詹姆斯。”他催促道。  
“我考虑过你的提议，”弗林特深吸一口气，重新望着眼前这个人，“关于利用我来改变你父亲对海盗的成见的那个计划？——我考虑过了，我愿意接受。”  
托马斯没有立刻表现出欣喜，而是研究着他的脸。“‘利用’是个很重的词，詹姆斯。”  
弗林特无来由有些生气。“抱歉。我的词汇量在我待在拿骚期间缩小了。”他生硬地鞠了个躬。  
他的谈话对象笑了起来，掌心相对，手指拢在嘴唇上，若有所思。  
“我能问为什么吗？”托马斯说，“那天晚上，当我提出这个主意的时候，你看起来——让我们这么说吧——并没有急于同意我的意思。”他微微一昂头。  
弗林特没说话，他低头望着书桌边的汉密尔顿，挺直身躯，两手放在身体旁，坚决的目光落上对方的脸。“啊，”托马斯点了点头，“我懂了。那么我们先从哪开始，你懂得西班牙语吗？”  
勋爵的客人感到些许难堪。“非常少，先生。”  
“白厅的构成？刚过去的这场战争？”在一连串的摇头以后，托马斯继续说下去，“拉丁语和用餐礼节？如何骂海军机要大臣傻瓜而不被你的父亲发现？”  
他习惯性地摇头，但最后一点他在摇头以后才反应过来，他愕然望着托马斯的脸，后者忍俊不禁，拍了拍他的肩膀。“你眼前的人是最后一方面的专家，”托马斯幽默地说，“至少是这个领域里硕果仅存的一名勇将。”弗林特噗嗤笑出来。托马斯从椅子里站起身来，将书放回书架上。“别担心，我们会找到方法的，”他对弗林特说，“你刚才说你懂一点西班牙语？”  
“对。”  
“哪一些？”  
“我不觉得那适合在这所房子里谈论。”弗林特说。  
“来吧，告诉我。”  
“‘滚蛋’，”弗林特艰难回忆着西班牙语的发音，“‘别开火’，‘商船’，以及……”  
“以及什么？”在托马斯的凝视下弗林特的脸色慢慢变红，他把手举到唇边咳嗽一下。  
“以及妓院里的一些行话。”他补充道，托马斯朗声笑起来，这还是弗林特第一次见他露出真正的笑容。他转身在书架上梭巡，不多久，抽出一本书递给弗林特。  
“先别急着拒绝我，”托马斯说，“早晚有一天，你会读懂这本书的，那时你就会懂得我为什么要把它送给你。”弗林特接过书，不知道拿它怎么办好，于是姿态笨拙地将它夹在胳膊下面——不知道为什么，这不像处理一把剑或是一副地图那么简单。他本来该拒绝，但拒绝的那个时刻已经过去了，他的沉默让托马斯很高兴。  
“走吧，”他揽住弗林特的肩膀，将他朝书房外推，“是时候兑现你对我的承诺了。”

 

弗林特直到来到楼下仆人们待着的地方才知道托马斯口中的“兑现承诺”是什么意思。斯莱德太太无奈地端来一把椅子，并且吩咐两名女仆端来脸盆，肥皂和毛巾。倘若有谁能用目光表达“异想天开”的意思，他得说非斯莱德太太莫属了，但托马斯好像根本不在意他的举动带来多大风波。他示意弗林特在椅子上坐下，抬手试了试剃刀。  
“我必须警告你，”托马斯煞有介事地说，“我在这方面的历练几乎等于零。”  
弗林特猜想这大概是贵族们表达“我屁也不懂”的方式，他耸耸肩，下颚轻微抬起一个角度，露出自己的喉咙。这下轮到托马斯惊讶了，他举起手上的剃刀。“你不害怕？”  
“我只害怕两件事，”弗林特沉下嗓音告诉他，“大海，或是有人掌管我的船。”  
托马斯低头凝视着他的眼睛，手指按住他的喉咙，促使他抬起眼。他的眼睛望进弗林特的目光里，毫不躲避地与他对视。弗林特屏住呼吸，一时无法抽开目光。  
“我猜死亡不在这份名单里。”托马斯突然轻轻地说。他的手指划过弗林特的喉结。  
弗林特情不自禁地吞咽了一下，托马斯的碰触使得他的嗓音变得低沉粗哑。他竟然渴望那带着重重戒指的手碰触更多，那些手指操控他，哪怕羞辱他，他都甘之如饴。意识到自己的想法以后，他立刻明白这里面没有任何体面的地方。“每个人都会死的。”弗林特暗哑地说。  
“是吗？”托马斯声音转为幽暗，他的眼睛里浮现某种看不懂的东西。  
时间仿佛凝滞不动了，弗林特在椅子里动了动，托马斯按住他的肩膀。他浑身一僵。  
接下来的过程中他们谁也没有再开口，弗林特的心思全放在掩饰自己失去步调的粗重呼吸上，  
他想起那些好时光，赢得宝藏后在目的地的胡闹，肉体的淫乱和欢愉，托马斯的目光唤醒了他有欲望和粗野的那一面，假如任何一位这所房子里的人窥见他此刻脑海里的情景，大约会立刻促请女王将他吊死。“别动。”托马斯沉声说，凑近弗林特的脸，刀片完成最后一下。  
弗林特低下头，庆幸这一切终于结束。托马斯的手指抚过他光滑的下巴，他猛地抬起下颚，他的目光撞进对方的眼睛，就在他们对视的一刻，托马斯低下头，嘴唇几乎与他相触——  
“啊，你在这儿，”米兰达的声音在他们身后响起，“我到处找你，托马斯。”  
弗林特立刻抽后身躯，撞在椅子上，他仓促的举动让托马斯朝他投来责备的目光，但他视而不见，低头扯掉自己身上的毛巾站起身来。托马斯在水盆里洗了洗手，这才转向自己的妻子。  
“什么事？”他不慌不忙。  
“亨尼斯上将来了，”弗林特看见这个名字的分量，因为托马斯立刻正色了许多，“他要见你。”

 

斯莱德太太将上将本人和托马斯迎进会客室，上将在壁炉对面坐下，托马斯本人站着，这一点弗林特没有想到。  
“倘若你是来提供和别人相同的建议的，上将，”托马斯抢先开口，“那么，不管我的父亲告诉了你什么，或者汉密尔顿家族与您的世交关系为何，我必须告诉你，我不会改变主意。”  
上将沙哑的笑声响彻室内。“你太高估我了，托马斯，虽然我与你父亲素来相熟，但我不是来为他做说客的。”  
托马斯轻叹口气，将额顶的假发拨开，露出金色的头发，弗林特能看出他已经习惯在上将面前不拘礼节。“那么我能问问这一切是为了什么吗？”托马斯坐了下来。  
“我是来帮助你的。”上将说。  
“帮助我？”托马斯不动声色。  
“或者说帮助你解决你的问题，”上将说。“不妨直说，我已经知道了你的客人的身份。”  
“噢？”  
“我也知道你父亲对此的看法，”上将继续说道，“换作别的环境，我也许有相同的看法。”  
“愿闻其详。”  
上将沉默片刻，鹰隼的目光落向托马斯的脸。“你也知道，巴哈马地区的税收近年来锐减，格拉夫顿已经辞去了皇家海军联络员的职位，我需要一个我信得过的，了解大海的人来接替这一职位，此人必须是我的心腹，并且愿意在关键的时刻为我赴汤蹈火。”  
“恕我直言，我还是不明白这与我们谈论的话题有什么关系。”  
“我膝下没有孩子，”上将接着说，“你的客人，我能将他收作养子，好好培养他成为这一职位的继承人，我可以担保他的前程无虞，并且绝不会有人再公开议论他的出身。”  
托马斯猛然抬头望着对方。“我不明白。”他说。  
“这能消除你父亲的忧虑，又能解决我眼前的疑难，”上将说，“在我看来，这是件好事。”  
托马斯沉吟片刻，眉头皱了起来。“我就直说了，上将，”他开口，“是我父亲让你来的吗？”  
上将没有正面回答，他的目光越过壁炉，落在壁画上。“好好想想看，托马斯，”他说，“我是看着你长大的，你也许被溺爱了，但你并不傻——这名海盗，他对你是个负担。”  
“但对你来说不是。”托马斯嚅动着嘴唇，神色冰冷，眼中闪现怒火。  
“我会将他视如己出，让他不费吹灰之力站稳脚跟，”上将拄着拐杖起身，“考虑考虑吧。”  
托马斯扬起一道眉。“你甚至都没见过他。”仆人进来了，端着茶碟和点心，上将决意告辞，他摇了摇头颅，唇边一抹笑意。“我不需要，托马斯。和你不一样，我知道我将应对的是什么，”  
托马斯沉吟不语。亨尼斯上将正了正假发，披上大衣，“那么，后天在你的沙龙给我答案？再会了，孩子。”  
上将离开后，托马斯在椅子上坐下，神色凝重，他陷入沉思，连弗林特从会客室一旁挂有壁画的暗室里出来都没觉察，弗林特站在他旁边许久，他才抬起头，朝弗林特惨然一笑。  
“你出来了，”托马斯心不在焉地说，“抱歉，也许你不该听见这些。”  
“我自己要偷听的，”弗林特忍不住安慰他，“你只是纵容了我的想法。”  
托马斯笑着摇摇头，“‘纵容了我的想法’，”他自嘲地说，“天啊，你已经听起来像个贵族了。”  
“那不是你想要的吗？”弗林特按捺住语气里的讥嘲。  
“不！那是我父亲想要的，是亨尼斯上将想要的，是——”话语嘎然终止，托马斯抬起手托住额头，闭上嘴唇。“抱歉，”他说，“我发火了。”  
弗林特理解地点头，将手搁在托马斯肩膀上。“你认为这是你父亲的计划。”  
托马斯不置可否，只是望着他。“你会去吗？”他说。“计划也好，不是计划也好，我了解亨尼斯，我打小就认识他了。他说的栽培你是认真的。”  
弗林特无法对那隐藏期盼的目光说出一个“会”字，他摇摇头。“不。”  
托马斯重新展现笑颜，弗林特咬紧牙，把胸膛里沸腾的“离开这里”的想法抛诸脑后。他更想要自由，但不知为何，他不希望让眼前这个人失望。

 

弗林特回到房间，脱掉外套，望着镜子里自己的脸。他回过神时，米兰达在门外忧心忡忡地望着他。“发生什么事了？”米兰达说。  
“瞧瞧这个人，”弗林特朝镜子一瞥，“我都不再认识他了。”  
米兰达笑着摇摇头。“这是他父亲的计划，是他的第一步。”她肯定地说。  
弗林特持有保留态度。“我们还不确定——”他刚开口。  
“是他，”米兰达打断他，“你不了解托马斯的父亲，詹姆斯。”  
弗林特深吸口气。“我这辈子见过足够的恶魔了。”他突然意味深长地说。  
“不是这一个，”米兰达盯着他，缓慢开口，“你没有见过这一个。”离开前，她把一张羊皮纸递到了弗林特的手里，她离开后，弗林特才展开它，里面有伦敦一间酒馆的地址。  
他在夜晚偷溜出门，找到了这个地址，好消息是，他多年的海盗生涯能让他准确地找到这个地方，坏消息是，这里头有不少人认识他。事实上，他一踏入门，人们便已经交头接耳起来。  
有两名穿着海军制服的男人对他侧目而视，弗林特刚摸到酒杯，其中一人便朝他走来。  
“麦格劳，对吗？”那人说，“我相当羡慕你，先生。”  
“噢？”弗林特对上他的脸，“为什么？”  
亨尼斯上将连个影子都不见，四周的人对他的看法全都写在他们的脸上。弗林特无法判断这是否是一个陷阱，他只在心中快速计算着，万一打起来，他有多少胜算。  
“因为汉密尔顿出名的慷慨，老兄，”那人说，“不仅把你迎进他的家门，还让你与他的妻子同床共寝。怎么样，你从拿骚带回来的技巧是否让她印象深刻？”  
弗林特捏紧杯子，这里不是拿骚的一家下流酒馆，他必须控制自己的脾气。哪怕不为了自己，为了托马斯夫妇的名声——“也许你能教教他的妻子如何把腿合拢，”那人搭住他的胳膊，下流的笑容挂上了脸，“就像她教自己的丈夫如何把嘴闭上一样。”  
酒馆里的人哄堂大笑，弗林特将杯子往地上一摔，挥起拳头揍上了对方的脸，对方闷哼一声倒下椅子，弗林特跪在地上，揪住他的领子。更多的人朝他围拢来，自从抵达伦敦后他一直掩饰得很好的那个詹姆斯•弗林特又回来了。他发疯一样加入战局，像个战士一样挥舞拳头。亨尼斯上将高声喝住闹事者时，鲜血已染红他的嘴角和衬衣。他站在酒馆的地板上，喘着气，眼里流露杀机，浑身是汗和酒渍，所有人都芥蒂地离他远远的，亨尼斯朝他举了举杯子。  
“汉密尔顿家的贵客，对吗？”老头说，“很高兴见到你，詹姆斯。”  
弗林特冷哼一声，跨过地板上倒下一人的腹部朝他走去。“是弗林特。”他恶狠狠地说。  
他在空空如也的酒吧坐下，把一把夺下来的匕首插在吧台上，匕首没入整个刀刃，剩下刀柄左右摇晃。弗林特反而笑了，挑衅地望着来人：“你不能改变你是谁。”


	4. The Inevitable

弗林特将酒一饮而尽，酒保忌惮他衣领袖口上的血，不敢过来给他添杯，他索性抓起酒瓶给自己倒酒。他野蛮的行径吓退了所有人，但似乎没有影响亨尼斯上将。  
上将饶有兴味地注视着他。“我猜你是来这里说‘不’的。”  
弗林特耸耸肩。“我肯定不是来这里说‘是’的。”  
上将冷眼旁观他喝完第二杯酒，把嘴边的酒沫径直抹在袖子上。“你想必知道，”上将等待片刻方才开口，“如果这一切行不通，如果托马斯没能说服他的父亲，那么，在伦敦某地将有一具绞刑架等着你，而托马斯仍然能回去做他的贵族。”  
弗林特粗野大笑，毫无顾忌地给自己又倒了杯酒。“这，”他举起杯子，挑起一侧眉毛，“对我来说倒是新鲜事，上将。”他露骨的嘲讽令亨尼斯眼中的兴味退去，换作评判的眼神。  
“你对汉密尔顿勋爵的儿子怎么看？”亨尼斯上将突然说：“托马斯有他使人印象深刻的独特方式，不是吗？”弗林特警觉地瞥他一眼。  
“如果这是你尝试说服我的方法，”弗林特嘲笑道，“那么你可真是干得不错。”  
上将微笑不语，突然从桌上抬起一只戴着手套的手，将桌上的匕首抽出。弗林特猛地坐直身子，手肘抽回身旁，但上将只是把匕首翻过来打量着。“我从托马斯还是个孩子时就认识他了。你会惊讶我们生存的世界可以是个多么狡诈的地方，詹姆斯。”  
他摇头低叹，面露同情，然而弗林特没错过他眼中的一抹冰冷。前海盗停止喝酒，研究眼前这个贵族的脸，忽然间，他嗅出了阴谋的味道。  
“你需要我，”弗林特阴沉地说，“因为我是可以弃置的。没人在乎我，也没有人关心。”  
上将漠不关心望着手上的匕首。“这是拒绝的意思吗，先生？”  
弗林特强忍住怒气，想了想，低声叹了口气。“给我点时间考虑。”他忍耐地说。  
亨尼斯上将平静地听完，似乎弗林特的决定无论如何无法对他造成影响。带着那种在伦敦举足轻重的权重人物常有的神情，他把匕首交回到弗林特手里。“我猜这是你的东西。”  
说完这句侮辱的话后，上将的随从叫来了马车。弗林特凝视对方的马车远去，轻嘶一声——那些伤口，他现在才觉得疼了。

米兰达给他脱下外套，弗林特轻声抽气，往后一躲。他身上的斑斑血迹让夫人皱起了眉头。  
“你是怎么想的？”米兰达斥责，“我告诉你地址，没让你到那地方去打一场仗！”  
弗林特摇头不语。“谢谢，”他短暂沉默以后说，“谢谢你送我回来。”  
“不然怎么办，让大半个伦敦知道你卷入了什么？”米兰达仍然非常愤怒，但神色缓和了些。  
弗林特歪头看着她。“仆人们都在哪？”他警觉地望着门。  
“我使开了他们，”米兰达望他一眼，不禁笑了。“托马斯是对的。”  
疑惑地望着他，弗林特想要开口询问，却牵扯到了肋骨的伤口，他呻吟一声。  
“他说得没错，你在改变，”米兰达微笑着说，“你刚才说了‘谢谢’，记得吗？”  
“任何人在得到帮助时都会开口道谢。”弗林特不情愿地说。  
“不是你，”米兰达说，“你从来不喜欢这一套。”门外走廊上响了一声，她抓住裙摆。  
“我不觉得这件事能瞒上他多久。”她为难地说。  
弗林特吸口气，艰难地抓住衬衣披好。“那就告诉他。”他粗声粗气说。  
“说什么，你在我的安排下背着他去和亨尼斯上将见面？”米兰达叹气摇头，“詹姆斯。”  
“是麦格劳，夫人，”弗林特避开她的目光，“还有你该离开了，人们会说闲话的。”  
“人们已经在说闲话了，他们早晚会说的，”米兰达说，“留在这儿，我给你拿点药来。”  
米兰达离开以后，弗林特咬着牙从椅子上站起身，抓住自己染上血迹的外套，悄悄推开门，从会客室悄无声息地溜出走廊。他本来打算在无人发现的情况下溜回自己的房间去，谁知刚转过身，便听到了一声压低的惊呼。他抬起头，托马斯站在楼梯上望着他的脸。  
“晚上好。”托马斯不动声色说。  
“晚上好。”弗林特扯扯嘴角，露出一个僵硬的笑容，同时侧过身子，将染血的外套藏在身后。他此时才意识到自己看起来像是什么样子，他的衬衣撕破了几道口子，身上和脸上都有新增的伤口，他的外套有一颗纽扣丢失了，他还赤着脚。  
托马斯居高临下打量着他。“看来有人度过了一个丰富多彩的夜晚。”托马斯说，“打算分享吗？”  
弗林特继续挂着僵硬的微笑，不止一次他依靠谎言绝处逢生，此刻他却变得笨嘴拙舌起来。“没什么特别的。”  
托马斯侧身让出过道。“我以为你正要上楼。”  
弗林特叹口气，抬脚迈上楼梯，当他来到跟前时托马斯开口了。“我刚才看见米兰达拿着一件沾着血迹的外套——我向上帝发誓，那像是西班牙士兵身上穿的——走进了储藏室。我猜你要说那和你并无关系，对吗？”  
前海盗僵了僵身子，他侧过身，绿眸对上托马斯的。“没错。”他把破了的袖口藏在手心里，正要转过身继续上楼，托马斯抓住他的肩膀，挡在他面前，疾言厉色。“到底发生了什么？”  
弗林特心中叹息，他抬起两只手，投降般举起，染有血迹的背心和外套坠落地面。米兰达刚好进来，看见了这一幕，弗林特朝正欲开口的她无声摇摇头，示意托马斯正在盛怒当中。

在书房里，托马斯轮流注视着自己的妻子和默不作声的弗林特。“让我搞清楚这件事，”愤怒时托马斯的语速会变得很快，像在议院里辩论，弗林特现在对这一点熟悉了，“你，”托马斯转向米兰达，“我的妻子，让我收容的客人到伦敦西部一个下流酒馆里去见亨尼斯。”  
两人面面相觑，谁都没开口，过了好长一段时间。  
“‘下流酒馆’。”弗林特模仿他的口气说。他低头看着自己的脚尖，忍不住笑了。  
托马斯锐利的目光投向他。“有什么有趣的事吗？”  
“没什么。”弗林特低头仿佛做错了事，他眨了眨眼，不再开口。  
“而这件事，”托马斯继续说下去，“你们两人谁都没想要告诉我，我说的对吗？”  
米兰达再次和弗林特对视，弗林特耸耸肩。“大概就是这样。”他大大咧咧地伸直两腿，揉了揉额头上的伤口，呻吟一声，“我们可以忽略一些细节。”托马斯对他怒目而视，他闭上嘴。  
“托马斯——”房间里唯一的一位女士开口，但被托马斯举起手掌阻止。  
“我得请你先离开一下，亲爱的，”托马斯对她露出个不悦的微笑，转向弗林特，“我和麦格劳先生有话要谈。”  
托马斯只有在生气的时候才会使用这个名字，弗林特闭上嘴，待在原地，直到米兰达的身影消失在房间里。托马斯闷不作声，陷入自己的思绪里，仿佛忘了他的存在。弗林特无奈地摇摇头。如果这些贵族喜欢让人先道歉或是认输，那么他可以做到，这个晚上他真的受够了，没必要再为此事挨一顿训斥。他举起一只手。“瞧，如果你需要我先道歉——”  
托马斯猛然打断他。“你怎么敢？”  
“嘿，”弗林特立刻感到不悦，“如果这是为了我打的那场架，你的反应有点过火了，老兄。”  
但托马斯沉下脸，凝视着他，突然抬手按住他的肩膀，弗林特躲了一下，托马斯的手掐住了他的下颚，蓝眼睛逼视着他。“你现在是我的客人，詹姆斯，这意味着你不能在我毫不知情的情况下鲁莽行事。你是否想过，你的任何举动已经不再与你自己有关，它可能会危及到你的生命，我的构想，还有我们对拿骚的全盘计划！”  
弗林特愕然片刻，发现托马斯丝毫没有开玩笑的意思，冷笑一声，他也火了。“首先，那是‘你的’计划，而不是我们的，”弗林特吼道，“其次，要是你不希望我在伦敦到处乱跑，为什么你从一开始就放任米兰达来试探我？”托马斯浑身一震，望着他。  
弗林特低哼。“我也许看起来像个傻瓜，”他说，“但我了解人性和他们的计划。”  
托马斯盯着他片刻，脊背挺直在椅子上坐下。愤怒消退了，克制力和教养占了上风。  
“你是对的，我早就知道米兰达的计划，”托马斯自嘲一笑，“但我确实担心你。”  
弗林特留在原地没动。过了一阵，托马斯打破沉默。“我听说你因为我而卷入了一场恶战。”  
“别担心，”弗林特摇头，随意坐在桌沿上，扭头望着那名贵族，“对方伤得更重。”  
托马斯澄澈的目光里染上笑意。“‘下流酒馆’有什么不对？”他语气里暗藏自嘲。  
弗林特借着醉意笑起来，肩膀耸动。“首先，”他举起手说，“我进去的那地方没有妓女，没人赌博，所有人都穿着衣服，这可不是我印象中的‘下流酒馆’。”  
“不够下流吗？”托马斯朝他眨眨眼睛，手指支在额上。  
假装认真思考几秒，弗林特煞有介事地回答：“酒不够多。”两人对视一眼，大笑起来。  
首先中断笑容的是托马斯，他在弗林特还没意识到时走上前来，抬手消除两人之间的距离，吻住了他，他做得再自然不过，似乎这件事很久以前就应该发生了。弗林特先是愕然，随后违背自己的理智，开始回应。他在表达自己这方面不在行，所以他的回应直接而生涩，托马斯的嘴唇触碰到他的嘴唇时，他竟屏住了呼吸。但他没能保持冷淡多久，唇舌交缠之刻，他从喉咙里发出一声自己都没有注意到的低叹，双手不由自主抬起，抓住了托马斯的腰。  
托马斯的眼睛在这种情况下看上去如此专注，突然让弗林特憎恨起自己来——他不该纵容这一切发生。  
先自中断两人的吻的是弗林特，他抓住托马斯的肩膀，朝后退了半步，抬起眼睛望着托马斯的脸，露出几乎求恳的眼神。“我必须警告你，先生，”弗林特艰涩地说，“这会带来的风险。”  
托马斯轻吁口气，冷嘲的神色浮上他的眼睛。“我想你的反应说明了一切。”  
“而你会发现我是对的，”弗林特粗暴地打断他，“我对人心的另一面认识得更多。”  
“你对这种行为不熟悉，这是你要说的吗？”托马斯的口气里有着苦涩，可以看出他在勉强寻找着恰当的措辞。弗林特避开他的目光，因为它锐利得像是要看透他的灵魂。  
“行为本身，不，”弗林特对他咧嘴一笑，但他心情仍然沉重，“但这种冲动？是的。”  
托马斯端详他一阵，转开身，重新恢复了冷淡的表现。弗林特咬牙握住拳头，还要说些什么，托马斯猛地开口好像只是为了打断他。“准备好明晚的沙龙，先生，”他戏谑的目光，但没落在弗林特的脸上，而是望着什么他无法打败的东西，“那是你在社交场合的第一次亮相，你最好——”  
“扬帆满航。”弗林特接口。托马斯不无诧异地拧头看他，这是他第一次使用同航海相关的词。  
“对。”托马斯对他笑笑，“‘扬帆满航’。”  
他重新俯身在那张巴哈马地图上，无声地对弗林特下了逐客令。

弗林特大步越过走廊，在半途撞上了坐在楼梯上的米兰达，她对上他的目光，好像明白了一切。“詹姆斯。”她仿佛劝解，又像是责备般地说。弗林特对她摇摇头。  
“不是今晚，米兰达，”他头一次纵容自己的软弱，用了投降般的口吻，“别在今晚。”  
他抛下她，径直走向自己的卧室，仿佛身后有野兽追赶一般。他砰地关上门，把给他拿来换洗衣物的女仆关在门外。背部抵上门板的瞬间，他松了口气，继而听见自己急促的呼吸。  
他忍耐了一阵，随后咬牙对自己说了声“去他妈的”，他抬手握住自己的阴茎，回想起托马斯在灯光下漂亮的眼睛和他碰触自己时的样子，想象托马斯的手抓住他的大腿。他过分用力和粗鲁地撸动自己的性器，仿佛要为此发泄些什么，汗水湿透他的前额，透过散落下来的额发滴在脖颈上，他的牙齿陷入下唇，低吼着泄在了自己的手里。  
随后他脱力般从门板上滑下，坐在地上，伤口的刺痛和挫败感重新回来了。他低声失笑，望着自己手上的白浊，毫不留心地擦在身上的衬衣上。  
他打算撑着地面站起来，却在碰到一样东西时顿住：那是亨尼斯递给他的匕首。弗林特重新坐下，在夜色中打量着它。看来不管他改变了没有，有些关于拿骚的东西它仍然没有忘却。

汉密尔顿夫妇的沙龙定在周二举行，在那以前，弗林特必须先学会如何应对来宾们的盘问。显然，托马斯请来的老师——他们曾经见过面，那就是阿什勋爵——认为这一切都和恰当的举止有关。  
“麦格劳先生，你对巴哈马地区的局势怎么看？”  
弗林特望着阿什勋爵旁边那把空空的椅子，有些走神，托马斯本来应该坐在那里。勋爵还等待着他的答案。“我觉得——”  
“‘我认为’。”勋爵纠正道。  
弗林特顿了顿。“我认为，”他嘲讽地加重语气，“税收的锐减和海盗的经年肆虐有关——”  
阿什勋爵没有等他说完整个句子。“那么女王陛下的统治呢？”他打断弗林特，“你认为刚过去的这场战争是明智的吗？你觉得我们和西班牙之间的和平能维持多久？”  
“关于这一点，”弗林特放慢语速，“西班牙国王会珍惜这来之不易的和平，因为我们在战争中已经给了他们教训，但他们更害怕失去的是女王陛下的仁慈，鉴于——”  
“好了，”勋爵不禁微笑，“你倒是把白厅的口吻学了个十足十，常偷听格拉夫顿讲话？”  
弗林特微微一笑，想起那个嗓门很大的海军联络员。“他是个很难忽略的人，勋爵。”  
他的老师不笑了。“这一切都很好，先生，”他严厉地说，“我们日后还可以教你更多的东西。记住，别轻易同意任何事，也不要鲜明表态反对什么，这能保你无虞。谨记不要意气用事，像托马斯本人一样，你明白我的意思吗？”  
“我以为人们喜欢他。”弗林特过了一会才领会过来对方话语里的一层暗示。  
“人们确实喜欢，”勋爵语重心长地说，“但这种喜爱常常受到挑战，如果说没有得到检验的话——你是个非常聪明的人，麦格劳先生。接下来，只要不表现得像个海盗，你会没事的。”  
弗林特对他的话感到些许不悦。“我并没有担心，”他把手抬起，按在假想的那把剑上，“如果你懂我的意思的话。”  
与他预料的相反，这名贵族反而笑起来。“你真是个不一般的人。我希望托马斯能在这儿看看我们的成果。”提到这个名字，弗林特的脸色黯淡下来，他瞥了一眼那把空椅子，无来由有些落寞。  
门打开了，勋爵迎向来人。“啊，托马斯，”他说，“我们正在谈论你。”  
托马斯瞥了眼弗林特，后者垂着双手站在那里，看上去整个人都绷紧了。他收回视线。  
“不是什么坏话，我希望，”他笑着对彼得说，“你觉得他怎么样？”  
阿什勋爵心领神会望了弗林特一眼。“让我们这么说吧，”他说，“伦敦就要刮目相看了。”  
弗林特在托马斯送走阿什勋爵的过程中一直垂手站立一旁，托马斯关上门以后，似乎暗自松了口气，现在壁炉对面只有他们两人，托马斯一脸才想起他来的样子。“你喜欢彼得。”  
“我觉得他不完全是个混蛋，”弗林特顺口说，“相信我，这是我能拿出的最大赞美了。”  
年轻的汉密尔顿不禁失笑。“我希望改日你在别人面前谈论我的时候，能加上些溢美之词。”  
“关于这个，”弗林特望进他的眼睛，疑惑自己是否犯了个大错，“我不觉得你有什么需要担心的。”  
托马斯收敛笑意，望着他。弗林特这次没有后退，托马斯按住他的后脑，额头抵住他的，望向他的眼睛。“我送给你的那本书，你知道它的名字吗？”年轻的贵族低语。  
弗林特摇摇头，他必须在稳住自己的呼吸和自己的理智之中选一样，但他现在最难抑制的恐怕是吻上那近在眼前的嘴唇。“《堂吉诃德》，”托马斯的口气好像在说一种诅咒，“那是一个空想家的故事。”  
弗林特吸进一口气，舔了舔自己的嘴唇。“不管接下来发生什么事，”他说，“我希望你知道，责任完全在我，汉密尔顿。”  
他跪下来，毫不体面地解开托马斯的裤扣，随后嘴唇覆上了对方的阴茎，托马斯的手掌陷入他的头发，溢出一声低沉的叹息，弗林特诅咒自己叛逆的因子——他在书房里，在汉密尔顿的贵族课程以后干这个，似乎想要对自己证明些什么。


	5. Propriety

弗林特跪在地上，如饥似渴地吞吐着托马斯的阴茎。他的胸膛因为呼吸不稳而起伏，汗湿的头发散落额前，随着他的动作飘落耳侧。他湿热的吮吸本来可以更有技巧一些，但因为长久以来的渴望突然得到释放，反而变得毫无章法，只得依循本能。他挺直身躯，手指压进那名贵族的胯骨，一开始担心被人发现的疑虑现在早已被他抛诸脑后。  
他利用了他所知的一切，他的手指，他的嘴唇，他的舌头。他自己的欲望不容忽视，但他却无暇顾及，只想让托马斯感受这一切。他的膝盖磨在地毯上，大腿内侧肌肉紧绷到了极限，感觉自己像是一幅被风扯紧的帆。有那么一阵子他全然安静，脊背在托马斯的手掌心低低拱起，专注于将眼前这个人也拉下他所熟知的欲望的漩涡——而且就他所见，他就要成功了。  
托马斯不确定地伸手抚过他的脸，戴有贵重宝石戒指的手指擦过他的颧骨，落在他的肩膀上。他的手指狠狠抓住了弗林特的脑后，当弗林特利用他的舌头做一些难以启齿的事情时——“上帝，”托马斯低沉的声音因为欲火而变得锋利，“你简直在折磨我。”最后一个“我”字变得氤氲模糊，弗林特低笑一声，抬起眼眸，望着托马斯的脸。那将会是托马斯很长时间里都不会忘记的景象，弗林特绿色的眼睛里有着一抹难以忽略的生机，而那似乎是他做着最不循规蹈矩的事情时才会偶然露出的样子，其余的时候，他戒备森严。  
托马斯紧闭上眼睛，抽紧气息，在即将释放的顶点，他的手更紧地抓住弗林特，死死按住了他的后脑，但弗林特顺从地让他那么做。他在托马斯的掌指间昂起头颅，任由托马斯释放在自己的唇齿间，随后他目光灼灼，当着托马斯的面舔去最后一滴，他的绿眸因此变得更暗。  
托马斯猛地抽回自己的手，移开视线，他还没有忘我到大声呻吟，但他已经发出了足够多不得体的声音，这一切背离他所受的教育，使得他一时感到无法自处。他抿着唇，脸颊发烫。  
弗林特仍然跪在地面上，望着他。他的眼睛里兴奋渐渐暗淡，变成了担忧。  
“我知道我越过了任何已知的界限，”他的声音扯紧，“我可以为此接受惩罚。”  
托马斯勉强稳住自己的呼吸，他低头看着那张脸，试图辨认出任何一丝嘲笑的成分，但弗林特脸上只有真诚的担忧，像是刚熄灭的火种。托马斯轻叹口气。“你没做任何错事。”  
弗林特跪立在地，仿佛没有明白。“阁下？”他说。  
托马斯凝视他许久，收回目光，清了清喉咙。“因为那也是我想要的。”托马斯正色说。  
弗林特讶异地抬眼望他，托马斯禁不住抬起手，任由手指插入对方的头发。弗林特依随他的抚摸而稍稍昂起头，在方才的插曲后，他的声音变得沙哑非常。“很高兴知道这一点，阁下。”  
“叫我托马斯，”弗林特咬牙咽下一声呻吟，没料到这名字对他有这么大的魔力，“不再是‘汉密尔顿’，或是‘阁下’，而是托马斯，詹姆斯。”  
他情不自禁地吞咽了一下喉结，此时开口对他来说变成了一种挑战，像在甲板上和一名海盗跳死亡之舞那样，在弗林特心底，他非常清楚叫出这个名字意味着什么。但他无法抵抗。  
“托马斯。”他必须看着对方的脸说这话，托马斯看上去很满意。弗林特咬牙压下他脑子里那些疯狂的想法，他必须记住现在不是得寸进尺的时候。他的欲望硬得发疼，快要杀死他了。  
“请求允许起立，阁下——”托马斯的目光使得他困窘地改口，“托马斯。”  
“起来吧。”  
弗林特站起来，艰难掩饰自己的欲望。因为那会使得他的本质展露无遗，而他今晚已经展露得够多的了，也许明早醒来，汉密尔顿会意识到他犯了多大的错误，和一个巴哈马来的肮脏透顶的海盗——弗林特再没有时间想下去，因为托马斯从身后拽住了他的胳膊。  
他不敢转过身，然而那种威严的口吻每次都在他身上行使自己的魔力，这一次也不例外。  
“让我看看，”托马斯说，“相信我，那没有什么值得耻辱的。”  
他屏住呼吸，转过身，心脏在胸腔里疯狂地跳动。托马斯的手指抚过他的胸膛，按住了他腿间硬挺的性器，仅仅是这样简单的碰触就让他低声呻吟，大腿因此抽紧，他的睫毛垂落，身体禁不住颤栗。托马斯试探着给他更多，弗林特挣扎着屈从于欲望，在他永久坠落之前，他抬手抓住对方的手腕。“托马斯，”他艰难地清清嗓子，“让我离开。忘了这一切——”  
他几乎是在恳求。“在我自己的感情方面我不屈从于任何人，不管是世俗的羁绊，还是这个世界的教条，”托马斯凑近他的唇边，望着他的眼睛低语，“而我希望你也一样，詹姆斯。”  
弗林特咬牙咽下一声呻吟，汗水顺着他的额头滴落，被托马斯的嘴唇吻去。他艰难地保持清醒，避开托马斯的目光。“并非总是如此容易，”弗林特反驳，“我们对世界的看法并不一致。”  
“那么告诉我到底有多难，”托马斯蓝色的眼睛因为欲望而幽黑，“留下，詹姆斯。”  
弗林特颤抖着，他的膝盖发软，整个躯体几乎被托马斯拥抱在怀中，随后在那炽热的嘴唇找到他正在搏动的心跳的时候，他再也无法抵抗——在托马斯的手中，他呻吟颤栗，感受着对方的手指和嘴唇，直到餍足。

沙龙举行的那天早晨，弗林特可以说度过了他来到伦敦以后最接近于快乐的一天——如果说在此之前他从未体验过快乐的话。给他带来快乐的不是那些枯燥的拉丁语课程，也不是斯莱德太太的说教，更不是阿什勋爵的教导，而是在这一天，他终于有了一个真正属于自己的，并且是他想要的伙伴——一匹马。  
弗林特刚当上船长的时候曾经得到的第一笔宝藏，盖茨先生给他的指南针和罗盘都从未让他如此兴奋，马意味着自由，意味着他终于能离开这所囚牢般的房子，出去走走。一艘船就更好了，但在陆地上，最接近他的梦想的也就只有这些了。  
弗林特在看到那匹马时脸上露出按捺不住的兴奋，让托马斯嫉妒那匹马来。这不是一匹好马，更没有名贵的血统。希克斯得知他的要求以后，想必找来了整个马厩里最不起眼，最难驯服，最没有人喜欢的那匹劣种马。马不安分地刨着地面，喷着鼻息，它的背上布满了难看的斑点，鬃毛也毫无光泽，凌乱地披在身上。但弗林特对这一切好像都不在乎。  
“我感到很抱歉，”托马斯难堪地压低声音自言自语，“我可以让希克斯重新安排一匹马。”，他还没说完，弗林特已经大步朝前走去。他抓住马背，翻身利落地上了马，随后骑在马上抓住马鬃，毫不在乎没有鞍鞯也没有缰绳的处境，快活得好像一个国王。“你说什么？”  
“没什么，”托马斯勉强笑笑，“忘了我说的话，我的朋友。你看起来很不错。”  
“在这附近兜上一圈，我俩会看起来更不错的，”弗林特拍拍马脖子，“你说是不是？”  
“奇怪，”海盗脸上的光彩几乎让托马斯移不开目光，“希克斯告诉我路易特很难驯服。”  
弗林特喝住马匹，坐在马背上侧身望着他。“这不奇怪。你没有注意到它的眼睛，”他说，“它的眼里有种神情，像被关久了的囚犯。路易特不是难驯服，我的朋友，它只是陷入了绝望。”  
托马斯不禁笑了。“我从未见人谈论一匹马，像是在谈论自己许久未见的老朋友。”  
“啊，”弗林特毫不在意地，快快活活地说，“也许因为我本来就是个野人。来吧，我们去骑上一圈，虽然你会拒绝我，但我必须坚持你加入我们，‘我的朋友’。”  
互相模仿对方的口吻已经成为了他们俩独自相处时的一种游戏，托马斯握住自己的拳头，他本来应该拒绝，并且可以轻易搬出自己的父亲作为说辞，但他扭过头望着坐在阳伞下的米兰达，她正举着长眼镜，远眺弗林特骑马在场子里驰骋。“你该加入。”米兰达鼓励他道。  
“别这样，”托马斯苦笑，“你知道父亲会——”  
“我是认真的，托马斯，”米兰达打断他，并且眼眶变红，“我爱你，我不希望看到你痛苦。”  
托马斯注视她许久，直到目光里展现了他最深的恐惧和所有挣扎，米兰达放下眼镜站起来，握住他的脸颊吻了他一下。她的手指抚过他的脸，短暂抚平了他心中的痛苦。“去吧。”她说。  
托马斯嘴唇颤栗，最终没有把那句话说出来，他点了点头。  
而那句话是“我害怕我们最终只是在走向毁灭。”  
他低声吩咐男仆牵来自己的马，翻身上马时，他把那些阴沉的想法忘了。马匹迈着小步走向弗林特的马时，他已经恢复了原来的神态。弗林特勒住自己的马，看见托马斯前来，眼前一亮。“我还以为，在任何情况下，”弗林特说，“你都不可能与我策马同行。”  
“关于这一点嘛，先生，”托马斯忍着笑说，“既然我已经让一个海盗住在了自己家里，并且让他学会用西班牙语说‘天佑女王’，我觉得这个世界上再也没有什么事不可能了。”  
弗林特有些不好意思。“斯莱德太太说不会告诉任何人。”他指自己偷偷练习西班牙语的事。  
“斯莱德太太非常懂得审时度势，”托马斯拉住缰绳，让自己的马和弗林特的马并肩齐行，“我只能告诉你这么多。”他会意眨眼，弗林特低声笑了。  
弗林特拿马靴夹紧马腹，驱策路易特加快速度，随后回头望着托马斯，露出挑衅的微笑。  
“让我们看看你能不能赶上我，你的骑术也许生疏了，汉密尔顿。”他短喝一声，驾马长驱而去，托马斯摇头对自己笑了笑，拉高缰绳驱马赶上。风拂过他的耳畔，他必须承认，弗林特给了他一个机会，他已经很久没有感觉到如此快活过了。  
他在抵达小树林以前赶上了弗林特，后者拉住他的缰绳，让两匹马并肩而行。这时托马斯已经气喘吁吁，必须承认自己的骑术大不如前，而弗林特只是笑着望着他。  
“我必须承认，”托马斯对他说，“你是个危险的人。”  
“你是指我会用西班牙语说‘天佑女王’吗？”弗林特开起玩笑。  
“不，”托马斯凝视着他，声音沉下去，“有时候你让我觉得有你在身旁，就拥有整个世界——这是种危险的错觉，不是吗？”弗林特的笑容消失，突然局促不已，好像第一次听到情话。  
“我该——我该回去了，为晚上的沙龙做准备，”弗林特说，“我能回去吗？”  
“当然，”托马斯语带双关地说，“你现在有自己的马了，你能去任何地方。”  
弗林特翻身下马，和马匹一起缓步朝房子走去，托马斯望着他的背影。他这才想起，弗林特自始至终从未提到给路易特加上一副缰绳的事情。

弗林特将马交给仆从，踏上房前台阶，米兰达在阳伞的阴影下望着他。他过去吻了吻她的手。  
“瞧瞧这身骑马装，”夫人语带调皮，“我快要认不出你来了。”  
弗林特瞧着她。“夫人，”他觉得多少有些难堪，“我和您的丈夫之间发生的事情——”  
米兰达打断他。“人们谈论我和我的丈夫，”她说，“那些传言我听到过，从你脸上的神色来看，我猜你也清楚。托马斯和我，我们没有受到影响。”  
他愣了愣，随即心情愈发沉重。“这不是某种游戏，夫人。我想你有权利知道，我不会做任何会伤害他，会伤害这所房子，或是置你俩于危难之中的事情。”  
米兰达放下扇子，望着他。她读懂了他的暗示。“让我问你个问题，詹姆斯。你快乐吗？”  
“基本上，”他犹豫，“是的。”  
“因为根据我的经验看来，一个人快乐与否，很大程度上取决于他对别人的看法在意到何等程度，”米兰达说，“很久以前，我就停止在意别人的看法了，先生。”  
“虽说如此，”弗林特非常勉强地同意了她的观点，“但合乎体统仍然是——”  
“别伤他的心，这是我要求的全部，”汉密尔顿夫人说，“至于其余的事情，我能理解你对他的全部吸引力，因为我也有相同的感受，哪怕在程度上不与他相等——这么说够清楚了吗？”  
弗林特微微一愣，随即叹了口气。“非常清楚，夫人。”他的自尊心回来了，他僵站着。  
“很好，”汉密尔顿夫人站起来，擦过他的肩膀，“你该换上今晚的服装了，麦格劳先生。”  
弗林特站在原地目送她离开，远处，希克斯的目光仿佛在审判他，弗林特不知道管家听到了多少，也不确定自己是否应该习惯这种局面。事情的发展告诉他，汉密尔顿的妻子行事大胆远超他的预料，另一件远超出他的预料的事情是，那天晚上沙龙的进程。

 

宴席散去，弗林特避开众人，躲进一侧僻静无人的休息室，暗自松了口气。他扯开头顶的假发，才发现米兰达也在里面。不同与弗林特，她显然已经躲在这里有一段时间了。弗林特抬手要重新戴上假发，以免在女士前失仪，她阻止了他。  
“你为什么躲到这里来，”米兰达说，“我本来要猜你是为了躲避希克斯和他的手下猛将，随后我想你大概是不想在当众拒绝亨克斯以后和他碰面，但现在，我推翻了之前那些想法。”  
“噢？”弗林特已经习惯了她的机锋，“那你认为我是为了什么，夫人？”  
她叹口气。“我认为，你和我一样预料到了接下来会发生什么，并且希望避免它的发生，”她的目光转向壁炉，“我认为，你在躲避的不是别人认为的那些人，而是我的丈夫。”  
弗林特浑身一僵，望向她。“您的洞察秋毫有时候着实让人惊讶，夫人。”他生硬地说。  
她低头一笑。“但好笑的是，不管是你，还是我，”米兰达说，“都无法阻止它发生。”  
如同验证她的话，托马斯大步闯入。扯下假发，他的脸上仍残余着兴奋，仿佛他正从战场上归来。他一走进房子便径直朝弗林特走来，当着夫人的面按住他的脑袋，吻了他一下。  
“你真的太让人难以置信了，”松开他时，托马斯的声音因为兴奋而发抖，“看见萨雷公爵和公爵夫人离开时的样子了吗？”  
“我猜我干得还不错，”弗林特有所保留地说。他和米兰达交换了一下目光，她的忧虑他完全能够理解，托马斯太得意忘形了，这会传到汉密尔顿家族的敌人的耳中，但现在，托马斯似乎全不在乎别人怎么想。他的眼里闪着愉悦的光芒，望着弗林特的模样让他心脏疼痛。  
“不错？”托马斯按住他的脖颈，抵着他的前额，“你干得好极了，完全出乎我的预料！”  
弗林特完全无法移开自己的目光，或是拒绝托马斯碰触他的冲动，他迎上那捕捉他的嘴唇，全然把合乎体统抛诸脑后。他需要这个，天哪，在经历了如此艰难的一晚以后，在差点被拆穿他低微的身份以后，在他手上的鲜血差点被示众以后——他简直渴求这个。  
“初步的胜利，对吗？”托马斯扭头望着自己的妻子，米兰达点头表示同意。詹姆斯低声呻吟一声，觉得自己完全变成了任由托马斯摆布的俘虏，哪怕他现在被杀了他也不在乎。  
托马斯疯狂地吻他，他的手指解开弗林特的假领，扯下他的外套，弗林特任由他亲吻，任由他的手指抓住自己，逗引出他最深层的欲望。米兰达的手搭在她丈夫的肩膀上，低声劝阻。  
“慢一点，托马斯，”她启动嘴唇，低声施与安慰，“你要吓着他了。”  
托马斯停下来，下意识地望向已经失去全部克制力的弗林特，后者喘息着，倔强的目光就没有离开过他的脸，完全一副任由他摆布的模样。“告诉我，你被吓着了吗，我的伙伴？”  
弗林特蠕动嘴唇，几乎感觉不到自己的声音。但当他开口时，他的声音惊人地粗粝。  
“我是你的。”他说着昂起头，对上托马斯•汉密尔顿，就这么将自己完全献了出去。


	6. The Story of Another Man

整件事情都像是——如果弗林特不怯于对自己承认的话——某种晕眩的体验，仿佛他还是名水手长，而他身处海上遭遇风暴的船只。除去那些戒指以后，他第一次感受到托马斯的手指，他的皮肤，他呼吸的节奏，并且讶异于他被激情影响的程度毫不亚于自己。弗林特此时无法在意体统，教化，甚至他曾经为自己订立的那些规则——知道托马斯和他的感受全然一致，这种无条件的平等，哪怕只是暂时的，也是他今晚的宝贵收获之一。  
起初他不得不大胆地教导对方，因为托马斯对行事合宜的需求无法满足他的海盗情人的需要。弗林特艰难地引导他的手指找到能够使人享受愉悦的那一点，他毫不体面地敞开大腿，任由对方的手指在他体内探索。托马斯用一种意外的目光看着他，他先是感到难堪，继而有些自惭形秽，他没有告诉托马斯的是，他有过一些淫乱的日子，还曾经干过不少荒唐事。  
“这真是一个奇妙的夜晚，”托马斯像在试探，“因为你不止在一个方面让我惊讶。”  
“我只是希望你能感受到快乐。”弗林特说。他没有说出口的是，老汉密尔顿似乎把儿子在这方面的感知能力剥夺了，用对国家的信仰，用严厉的教条，甚至用他严苛的标准。  
“以及？”托马斯的手抚过他汗湿的头发。  
“以及，”弗林特沉默片刻以后说道，“我希望这个夜晚，能在你记忆里停留尽可能长的时间。”  
托马斯敛了笑意，他俯身亲吻弗林特，将不安化为两人分享的亲密。弗林特低哼，大腿夹住对方的腰部，胯部抬起，哄诱那些手指进入得更深。最初被打开的疼痛已经过去，现在欲望已化为胸中一团灼烧的火焰，而当他望向托马斯的眼睛时，看出对方也有相同的想法。  
弗林特抬起胳膊按住托马斯的后颈，仰起下颚渴求对方的吻，除此以外，他并没有要求太多。托马斯大约注意到了，他在尽可能避免更多的肢体接触，但托马斯不知道的是，那不仅仅是出于行事合宜的需要，更多的是，弗林特无法说服自己他值得眼前这些。  
“太多了吗？”托马斯并未中断注意他的反应，并将他的皱眉误认为痛苦。  
“不，”弗林特突兀地开口，嗓音已经沙哑不堪，“远远不够。”  
托马斯的手指打开着他，他的呼吸每一次都使得胸膛起伏，那些手指在他体内探寻着，唤醒他最羞耻的知觉。当托马斯停下来时，弗林特抬起汗湿的睫毛，绿眸带着几分不解，但更多的是愠色。“我该慢下来吗？”托马斯语带嘲讽说道，“因为你看上去——”  
“啊，看在上帝份上！”弗林特不耐地说，拿骚培养出来的羁傲不逊占了上风，他抓住托马斯的手腕，引导对方的手指重新进入自己。与此同时，他将手伸向自己的胯部，在另一个男人的目光下，捋动自己硬挺的性器。他毫无廉耻地操着自己的拳头，垂下眼睛，咬牙强忍着呻吟——快要抵达高潮时，托马斯按住他的手。  
弗林特差点因此呻吟出声，他喘息着，抬眼望着控制他命运的人。“阁下？”他艰难地说。  
“我必须警告你，”托马斯映照着炉火的神色难以辨明，“在我的封地上一切都是我的财产。”  
弗林特咽下一声抱怨，他现在清楚托马斯是在逗弄他。他咬牙望着对方的脸，试图看到一点命令松动的迹象，然而托马斯不为所动的神色让他挫败地呻吟着，松开碰触自己的手。托马斯对他微微一笑，手指重新刺入，这一次不需要更多的教导。弗林特的胯部猛地朝上一挺，他闭上眼睛没有发出声音，但传遍身体的痉挛没有逃过托马斯的眼睛。托马斯又试了一次。这一回弗林特颤抖着咒骂起来，汗水涔涔的躯体在床单上扭动着。  
无论怎么样试图放松，他的内部仍然夹紧托马斯的手指，像一个初尝欢愉的人一样。托马斯低头看着他，那目光使得弗林特将所有可能示弱的句子都咽回喉咙。托马斯并拢两根手指，反复确认着，撞向那让他无法抵抗的一点——在一次恶意的顶撞后，弗林特猛地弓起脊背，迎向托马斯的手掌，他的目光变得湿润，从喉咙里溢出的呻吟不容错认。  
弗林特大口喘息，小腿抵住床单摩擦，托马斯持续不断地逗弄着那使得他疯狂的那一点，直到弗林特再也无法控制住自己的任何反应。他的阴茎在腿间挺立，手指抓住床单。  
他渴望释放，但无法开口要求，有的主意光是掠过脑海便让他感到亵渎。这不是那些和他一样的杂种，而是托马斯，他已经犯下足够多的过错，引诱汉密尔顿勋爵的独子不该位列其中——  
“那天晚上，”托马斯开口了，“你告诉我你对这种行为本身并不陌生。”  
弗林特的用尽全部自制力才能把注意力放在话语本身的内容上。“是的。”  
“那么我能否推断，”托马斯撤出手指，抚上他的嘴唇，“你的表现之与你声称的事实不相符，是因为你自认为对我们目前所处的情境负有某种责任？”  
弗林特蠕动嘴唇，但最终还是放弃了对自己撒谎。“是的。”他再次说。  
托马斯的手指趁他张口时没入他的口腔，抚弄着他的舌头，弗林特呻吟着，舔舐对方的手指，托马斯用一种几乎带有怜悯的目光望着他，而那刺痛他了。“你的判断不仅是愚蠢的，而且是全无必要的。我今天的处境并不归咎于任何人。”  
弗林特咬下口中的手指，在托马斯闷哼一声以后，弗林特对他报以挑衅的一笑。托马斯抽出手指狠狠吻住他，直到两人的气息都再次不稳，而弗林特的手掌抓住了他的腰。  
“那么就闭上嘴然后操我。”弗林特粗声说。“用拿骚的方式。”

 

“我们每个人，”詹姆斯牧师站在布道坛上说，“都是习惯的造物。倘若我们曾经有过一种痛苦，那么，在我们再次经历类似的环境时，便会想起同样的痛苦，快乐也是一样。但主引导我们，在经历类似痛苦和快乐的时候，他——”  
弗林特岔腿坐在教堂长凳上，强忍住打哈欠的冲动，望着前排的教众。他之所以到这里来，是因为阿什勋爵听说拿骚并无教堂后表示了惊讶，并且坚持让他到教堂来“了解一下上帝”。“我对上帝够了解的，”弗林特不由得自言自语说，“我知道他始终，并且一直是个混蛋。”  
他扰乱了安静，引来前排座位的人对他怒目而视。无奈之下，弗林特只得闭嘴。  
在漫长而枯燥的布道过程中，有人在弗林特的身旁坐下，他一开始没有注意，但后来那人对他说起话来。“我不知道你在有了自己的马后会来教堂，詹姆斯，你如此虔诚，真让我感动。”  
弗林特张嘴不悦地要反驳，却看到了约翰•西弗尔的脸。他低哼一声，重见老朋友的愉悦没有抵得上贬损对方个性的冲动。“你怎么找到我的？”弗林特低声说。  
“嘿，说实话，你不难找到，”西弗尔举起手笑了，“你的故事传遍整个伦敦，不过我没想到的是，我第一次见到你会是在教堂里。这可和我印象中海象号的船长并不一致。”  
“我猜你不是来评论我的宗教信仰的。”弗林特说，伸直双腿，不拘小节地把手搁在膝盖上。  
“这么说吧，船员们想念你，船长。”西弗尔说。  
弗林特瞪他一眼。“好吧，他们更想念厄卡号的金子，而你是唯一能带领我们找到它的人。”  
“厄卡号，”弗林特长叹口气，觉得这个名字像是很久以前的事情了，“你不是唯一一个记得那艘船的人。”西弗尔诧异地望着他，弗林特解释道：“我的位置在伦敦，至少现在在这里。”  
约翰笑了。“你是谁，我所认识的弗林特船长在哪？”  
“也许上帝归化了他，”弗林特不悦地说，“也许他真的变成一个平民了。”  
“拜托，”约翰耸肩，“你真的以为这些贵族会接纳你？我也许错了，但告诉我，我的朋友，你真的认为这个地方有你的位置？别的事情我无法评论，但我知道贼永远是贼，强盗永远是强盗，你和我，我们根本没有资格进教堂，连谈论上帝的资格都没有——要忏悔的事情太多了，我甚至都想不起来最早的那件是什么时候了，你呢？”  
弗林特低叹口气，他拧过头，望着教堂上的基督受难像，陷入了沉思。

 

那天晚上，他把后背交给托马斯，这在数年的航海生涯中从来没有过。  
托马斯顶进他的体内时，弗林特把所有他学到的教养都抛诸脑后，他呻吟出声，按住床单撑起自己，把肩膀打开，迎向对方的阴茎。他控制肌肉不颤抖得太厉害，虽然距离上一次他进行这种行为已经有一段时间了。那点痛苦算是额外的奖赏，能够使得他保持清醒，把这个晚上和其余九死一生的夜晚区分开来。  
托马斯并不是他所想象中的那种温文尔雅的类型，事实上，第一次撞进来以后，弗林特立刻迷上了被那双手掌控的感觉。汉密尔顿低声说了句说了句抱歉，随即按住他的肩胛骨将他压向床单，另一只手将他的胳膊拧向身后，弗林特轻哼一声。他从未如此受制于人，但托马斯做起来却如此自然，这让他的血液加速流动，欲望燃烧得更炽盛了。  
“恐怕我今晚无法像个绅士了，”托马斯用那种一贯清澈的目光望着他微笑，“你在席间高谈阔论的时候，我却只想到眼下这一刻，事实上，我的脑子里全是它。你对我产生的影响非常可怕，詹姆斯。”  
弗林特再次扬起眉，目光里染上笑意。“像是什么样的影响？”他哑着嗓子说。  
“像是现在这样……”托马斯的嘴唇咬上他的耳垂，吸吮着右耳的那颗标志海盗身份的耳洞，现在他曾经佩戴的金属耳饰已经被取下，然而耳洞仍未愈合。弗林特自喉间湿漉漉地呻吟。  
托马斯调整自己的位置，随后干起他来。弗林特忍不住低声自嘲，想到如果托马斯知道他脑中干这种字眼，必然会大皱眉头，但他很快再没有时间去考虑这些。因为托马斯动起来，并且每次冲刺都将他整个人撞向前方。  
他咬牙低咒，抬起上身让两人的躯体贴合得更紧密，托马斯的手探向他的胯间，握住他的硬挺，弗林特仰起脖颈，因为快感而震颤着。托马斯一面掌控着他的阴茎，一面仍有余裕打量他的反应。“我猜我是个不错的学生。”他戏谑地说。他手掌的力度使得弗林特呜咽。  
“暂时。”弗林特咧嘴。但随后再也没有力气开口。  
几次撞击以后，托马斯将他翻了过来，弗林特吸了口气才睁开眼，因为他知道会看到对方眼里自己被完全操开的样子，他大张着腿，目光散乱，散乱的头发被汗水粘在前额上，吐不出一个完整的句子。他紧抓住托马斯的背部，在对方再次进入他时，终于露出了短暂的因为欲望而变得茫然失措的表情。  
他们很快找到了适合彼此的节奏，当托马斯进入他，弗林特便摆动着臀部迎上对方的阴茎，他的举止——在贵族看来无疑是离经叛道的，但他并不因此而后悔——使得托马斯愈发无法自控，他开始快速有力地干着弗林特，突然某一处被碰触到的感觉使得前海盗浑身紧绷，肠壁绞紧对方，低吼着抵达高潮。除了全身涌动的极乐之外，他失去了一切感觉。就连托马斯终于无法控制地剧烈喘息，在他身体里射出来的时候，他也几乎没有意识到。  
托马斯从他的身体里抽出，弗林特睁开眼睛，回应对方的微笑。托马斯和他并肩躺在床上，一手横过他的腰。  
那天晚上，他头一次喜欢上电闪雷鸣的伦敦夜晚，喜欢上街道一侧马车驶过的声音，喜欢上烛火通明而且被过分装饰了的汉密尔顿大宅。他们躺在床上一直到天明，没有人打搅他们，托马斯给他用西班牙语读《堂吉诃德》，他们还聊了许多事情。  
“和我谈谈新普罗维登斯岛屿吧。”  
“你真的想知道？”  
托马斯点点头。“好吧，”弗林特说，也许托马斯是唯一一个他能谈起这些事情的人，“有一天晚上，当我的船还停留在拿骚的港口的时候，西北方向突然有人叫喊起来‘有帆’……”

 

弗林特从走神中醒来，见管家在一旁等待着。他把眼睛从烛台移开，转向希克斯的脸。  
“有位先生想要见你，麦格劳先生，”希克斯语带深意地说，“他现在就在庄园外。”  
弗林特放下餐巾，看了眼正在和阿什勋爵交谈的托马斯。“让他进来就是了。”他说。  
希克斯立刻蔑视地扫了他一眼。“恕我直言，这位先生的格调不太适合这间屋子，要是你懂我的意思的话。”  
弗林特疑虑丛生，他放下酒杯，扫了餐桌对面的米兰达一眼。她也正在关切地注视着他。  
“再说一遍？”弗林特说。  
“我的意思是，”希克斯鞠了个躬，把声音压到了最低，“你最好还是出去见他，先生。”  
弗林特只得起身离席，跟随希克斯来到庄园外时，他内心的疑虑越来越重：他在伦敦没有旧识，而照希克斯的反应来看，此人显然也不是亨克斯上将一流，而是地位卑微的平民。那么，到底是谁？  
希克斯把他带到庄园一侧停着的一辆马车前，弗林特等上马车，车内坐着的人戴着斗篷，面孔隐藏在暗处角落里。“抱歉，”弗林特说，“我不记得我们曾经见过，这位先生。”  
“啊哈，”那人一开口，弗林特立刻戒备起来，因为那种声音属于经年航海的人，“传闻果然不假。当理查德•格斯里告诉我你在伦敦成了贵族的时候，我还不相信哪。”  
弗林特警惕地朝四周望了望，随后压低了声音，探前身子。“你到底是谁？”  
那人哼了声，拉开斗篷，露出了一张弗林特再熟悉不过的脸。“百闻不如一见，”那人轻蔑地打量着弗林特的装束，“你，詹姆斯•弗林特，一个贵族！”  
“辛格顿，”弗林特望着那张满面伤疤，凶光毕现的脸，“我的处境似乎轮不到你来操心。”  
“少说废话，”昔日同船的海盗凶狠地说，“你的特赦就是个笑话，你和我心里都清楚。”  
弗林特反而冷静下来，他靠上座位。“你想要什么？”  
“我需要人手，来重组一艘自己的船，”辛格顿说，“这样我能接收海象号的大部分人手，在你放弃他们以后，他们反正已经对你失望透了，只盼着你哪天被绞死——”  
“我不会说第三遍了，辛格顿，”弗林特打断对方，“你需要什么？”  
辛格顿冷哼。“三百个银币，”他说，“否则我就告诉里面那家伙你的所作所为。你杀了皇家斯卡博尔号的船长，别以为我不知道。如果知道了你的所作所为，我怀疑汉密尔顿一家是否会——”  
“辛格顿，”弗林特说，“我知道你憎恨我当上了船长。但真相是，哪怕我不在海象号上，哪怕船员们没有投我一票，他们也永远不会选择你。我想用不着我提醒你一个像你这样身份的男人在伦敦游逛是多么危险，至于你的要求，我是不会答应的。”  
他抓住马车门，正要跳下车，辛格顿喊住他。“哪怕我曝光你和托马斯夫妇的丑事？”  
弗林特僵住身子，他回头盯着辛格顿。“谁在你背后，”他咬牙说，“是谁唆使你来的，辛格顿？你自己想不出这种计谋，因为你既没有那么聪明也不至于那么愚蠢，是谁？！”  
“你最好，”辛格顿朝他探前身子，“忘记追究这个，把目光集中在我们眼前的困局上。”  
弗林特憎恶地望着他，突然笑了起来。“你没有证据，”他说，“哪怕有，伦敦也没有人会听一个新普罗维登斯岛屿来的人说的话，你还需要一个贵族替你发言，因为——”  
他突然停住，因为辛格顿的目光。“我给你留下的印象像是那种不爱做两手准备的人吗？”辛格顿用那种被大海毁坏得厉害的嗓子说，他的自信足以让弗林特担忧起来。  
“是谁？”弗林特忍不住抓住了对方的领子，“是汉密尔顿家族的敌人，还是亨克斯上将？”  
“三百个银币，”辛格顿甩开他的手，恶狠狠地说，“我给你三天的时间，弗林特。”  
弗林特回到餐桌，正在谈笑风生的托马斯中断谈话，皱起眉头，隔着餐桌朝他投来目光。“有什么意外吗，詹姆斯？”托马斯说，“在门外要见你的是谁？”  
弗林特恍然回过神，发现在席的人目光全都落在他身上。他强自镇定露出笑容，耸了耸肩。  
“没人，”他勉强说，“马车是空的，我想只是场恶作剧。”  
托马斯面露不愉，显然辨认出了他说谎的迹象，他还要说什么，米兰达立刻插了进来。“既然大家都已经用过了晚餐，”她说，“我们来试试甜点怎么样？新来的厨子学了几道巴黎的菜式，我希望大家能喜欢——如果你们不喜欢，至少我到教堂去做忏悔时有话可说了。”  
她引起一阵哄笑，人们短暂忘了席间的这个小插曲。弗林特坐下来，躲开托马斯探究的眼神。

晚餐一结束，他主动找到了托马斯。  
“我需要和你谈谈。”他说。  
在书房里，他把事情的经过告诉了托马斯，后者听完以后的沉默让弗林特心焦。  
“这个叫辛格顿的海盗，”托马斯思考着，“你说他知道你的过去。”  
弗林特深吸口气。“海象号遇到过两次危机，”他说，“而辛格顿是唯一一个在船长投票中逼近我的人，也是唯一一个自海象号启航至今仍然留在船上的人。”  
“你没有回答我的问题。”托马斯审视他几秒以后说。弗林特苦笑。  
“而你也没有聆听我的回答，”他说，“我在告诉你辛格顿是个杀人不眨眼的怪物，而且在必要的时候他为了获得一切不惜成为一个魔鬼，这和你每天打交道的那种人并不一样。”  
“又来了，”托马斯非常克制，但语气仍表露了不快，“一切都和我对新普罗维登斯的不了解有关。”  
弗林特沉吟摇头，事关重大，他没有时间去理会托马斯的语气。“我只是在告诉你，你没有做过这种噩梦，托马斯。它和你所了解的那种类型的噩梦并不一致。”  
“但这个辛格顿，”托马斯辨认着他的神色，“你并不害怕他。”  
“不。”  
“那么你在担心什么？”  
弗林特猛地抬头望着托马斯，几次欲言又止。“辛格顿想不出这种诡计，”他承认，“他的背后有人在帮助他，也许是我过去认识的人，也许——而这是我所真正忧虑的——是个贵族。”  
托马斯闭上眼睛。“你在暗示我的父亲。”  
“是的，”弗林特直截了当地说，“但这还不是我最担心的。”  
“你最担心的是什么？”托马斯说。  
弗林特自嘲地笑了笑，他站起来，在书房里来回踱步。“自从我来到伦敦以后，”他终于说，“我便开始操心过去的某些噩梦终有一日会回来缠绕我，我的考虑不是毫无根据的，这一天终于到了。让我们这么说吧，你听说过理查德•格斯里和他在巴哈马地区的名声吗，阁下？”  
“我知道这个人，”托马斯说，“传言说他替巴哈马地区的海盗销赃，并且——”弗林特的脸色使得他反应过来。“这么说，”他改口道，口气里不无烦恼，“传言是真的了。”  
弗林特笑着摇摇头。“我认为您的聪明才智让您心里早有论断，”他这么说，“但我在这里不是要谈论我对这个人的看法。几年前，当我还是海盗的时候，格斯里和皇家海军的情报部门很熟，他在白厅也有自己的眼线，为了获得情报，他常常作为中间人安排一种交易。”  
“金钱的交易，我想。”托马斯说，然而他的脸色已经阴沉下来。  
弗林特假装没注意到。“我给他一部分的收入，”他继续说，“他告诉我皇家海军的动向，其中包括一艘名叫皇家斯卡博尔的船。”  
“斯卡博尔，”托马斯盯着他，“是那艘船长不知去向，并且被洗劫一空的船吗？”  
“正是那艘，”弗林特现在拒绝看着他的眼睛了，“你必须懂得，托马斯，拿骚没有法律。人们在那里的行事规则和伦敦并不一样。”  
“这些交易，”托马斯锐利的目光落在他脸上，“并不完全关于金钱，对吗？”  
弗林特屏住呼吸，这就是他一直以来担忧的那个时刻，托马斯将会看破他一直以来的伪装，看见他真正所是的那个人——在他身上没有残余任何东西与正直或是体面有关。  
“是的。”他说。  
托马斯自书桌后站起来，踱了几步，随后转过身来望着弗林特的脸。“你杀了格斯里，还有斯卡博尔号的船长，这份名单上还有别的我需要知道的人吗？”  
弗林特叹口气。“我不是来这里承认谋杀的，”他说，“我是来提醒你，格斯里认识的一些人曾经与我照面，知道我的真实身份，并且在格斯里安排的另一种交易中也有他们的位置。”  
“别再说了。”托马斯突然说，他的语气里压抑着怒火。弗林特不顾他的阻拦继续说下去，对托马斯的安危的忧虑使得他无法在此刻顾及礼节。“我真正的忧虑是，”他继续说下去，“如果辛格顿，或者他背后的人派人去打探，如果他们知道朝哪儿打探，并且挖掘得足够深，那么他们就会发现在任何一个文明社会都有可能发现的东西——谣言。而像每一个文明社会一样，谣言能毁掉一个人，耻辱能毁掉一个人，托马斯。”他一口气说完，垂下头立在原地。  
托马斯摇头看着他。“我开始后悔把你教得太好了，”他开口冷嘲，“你在教育我了。”  
弗林特愕然后退一步。“阁下，”他困难地开口，但不知如何辩解，“我——”  
托马斯断然止住他的话，他抬起一只手，疲惫地除下自己的假发。“我会派人去盯着辛格顿，看看他背后是否有些什么人，”他说，没有看着弗林特的脸，“别的事情明天再说吧。”  
弗林特不无意外，这是托马斯第一次将他驱逐出去，并且明确地表示不愿意见到他，他从来不为自己的过去感到可耻，然而此刻，他还是那个拿骚来的野人，与周围一切格格不入。  
他点头顺从了，转身离开房间。托马斯叫住他。“如果辛格顿不来威胁你，”托马斯说，“你是否永远不会告诉我这些事情，包括你和格斯里那个淫乱圈子的——”他咬牙寻找着适当的措辞，但最终他的教养使得他无法将那句话说出口。“——联系？”他最终说。  
弗林特犹豫再三，最终说了实话。“是的。”他说，“有些秘密我本来打算让它们跟着我下葬。”  
托马斯抬起目光。“包括我？”他说。  
弗林特没有回答，他转身退了出来。他关上门，在过道里碰见了米兰达。“发生什么事了？”米兰达说，她的目光越过弗林特的肩膀，投向那扇紧闭的门。  
“你的丈夫，”弗林特扬起嘴角，不无落寞地一笑，“他知道了我真正是哪种人。”


	7. From Sea to Sea

退伍的坎特威尔上校要来伦敦暂居一个星期，汉密尔顿庄园上下的人都在紧张地准备着。坎特威尔一家和汉密尔顿家族的关系源远流长，据斯莱德太太有意无意间透露，上校的女儿克劳迪亚还差点成了托马斯的妻子。那会是一桩名副其实的婚姻，她不无愤慨地表示道，而不像眼前这桩一样是个笑话。  
汉密尔顿家的仆人在老汉密尔顿言传身教的影响下，全都并不掩饰对米兰达的看法，而弗林特对此已经习惯。贵客将临，没人理会他，他有更多的时间泡在书房里，阅读那些书籍。托马斯到萨里乡间参加狩猎去了，自从他们产生分歧的那晚以后，弗林特已经有两天没有见到他了。萨里郡的乡间是否真的让人盛情难却，还是托马斯只是为了避开他，弗林特觉得这个问题不难回答。  
眼下，他正把两脚搁在书桌上，完全视礼节为无物，上身穿着一件长衬衫，在书房里阅读米德尔顿。米兰达侧身溜进书房，关上门，责备地望着他。  
“我四处找你，你在干什么？”  
弗林特没把头从书上抬起来，只是耸了耸肩。“你看见了我在干什么。”他说。  
“詹姆斯，”米兰达正色说，“坎特威尔一家要来了。”  
“我知道，”弗林特咧了咧嘴，“斯莱德太太告诉了我所有关于他们的事，事实上，要是我不阻止她，她大概会连上校女儿为什么没有跟托马斯私奔去巴黎都会告诉我。”  
一阵沉默，他抬起头看见了米兰达的脸色。“抱歉，”弗林特说，“你来找我到底为了什么？”  
“他们是托马斯父亲的客人，不是我们的，”米兰达叹口气说，“不用我提醒你，你也应该知道最好举止得体。另外，你在干什么？我没弄错的话，这是辛格顿给你的期限的最后一天了。”  
弗林特静默片刻，露出个笑容。“我很清楚这一点，”他说，“我正在处理这件事。”  
“通过阅读米德尔顿？”她看了一眼他手上的硬皮书。  
弗林特不悦地合上书，放下双腿瞪着她。“让我们这么说吧，我不是你需要担心的人。”  
“你什么意思？”  
弗林特走近她，直到两人都看见对方目光里所想的那个人。  
“你知道我的意思。他什么时候回来？”  
米兰达面露难色，叹了口气。“难道他打算一直待在萨里？”弗林特说。  
米兰达摇头而笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。“给他一点时间。跟我上楼来吧，付给辛格顿的三百银币已经准备好了。”她没有等到回答。“詹姆斯？”  
“我不打算付给他钱。”弗林特说。  
现在米兰达开始真正变得担忧起来了，她望着他，神色复杂。“那么你打算干什么？”

坎特维尔一家于伦敦午后抵达，上校本人和他的贴身男仆，加上克劳迪娅一共三人，加入了汉密尔顿太太的晚餐。第一印象，弗林特发现上校对海盗的厌恶和他的那头假发下面的皱纹一样显著，但他总觉得，刨除了海盗问题使得上校提前退役这一点以外，还有别的原因。“我们很高兴你们能加入我们的晚餐，”米兰达打破沉默，“托马斯不在，我和麦格劳先生都闷疯了。”  
上校锐利的目光投向弗林特。“关于这一点嘛，夫人，”他说，“我相信你自有娱乐自己的方法。”  
弗林特面露不愉，正要开口，米兰达朝他摇了摇头。弗林特只得耐住性子，试着像米兰达所说的那样“举止得体”。“你只有一个女儿吗，上校？”  
“我的大儿子在皇家海军任职，麦格劳先生，”上校说，“他今晚就会到伦敦加入我们，你会喜欢他的，托马斯和他一向是至交好友。事实上，说不定你们过去曾经碰过面。”  
“在伦敦，你是说？”弗林特决定将装傻的本领锻炼至炉火纯青，他皮笑肉不笑地说。  
“不，”上校尖刻地说，“在海上。”他取得了第一局的胜利，随后将一块羊肉放入嘴里。  
“我能问问他在哪艘海军舰艇上吗，上校？”米兰达仍保持微笑，“托马斯从未告诉我。”  
上校对她的问题置之不理，只顾咀嚼自己的食物，克劳迪娅见状开口。“在一艘叫做德灵顿的皇家舰艇上，家兄是该船的船长。你对那艘船熟悉吗，麦格劳先生？你曾经在海上航行过？”  
弗林特脸上的笑容消失，他带着深意的目光投向餐桌对面米兰达的脸，随即望着克劳迪娅的面孔，他分辨不出她是天真还是势利，也许她才是那个他们应该防备的人。  
“没有，”在米兰达警告的目光下，弗林特仍情不自禁开口，“我与大海的关系更为复杂，夫人。”  
“像是，”现在弗林特弄清楚了，她是真的一无所知，“什么样的复杂？”  
“克劳迪娅，”坎特威尔厉声阻止，“我相信麦格劳先生日后有的是时间和我们分享他的故事。感谢您的晚餐，夫人，我想我和克劳迪娅都已经吃饱，就上楼去了。托马斯什么时候回来？”  
“他还没派人送信来，”米兰达仰起头说，“但你是知道托马斯的，他是个随性的人。”  
“我当然知道，夫人，鉴于这桌客人的组成，”上校望向弗林特，“我得说‘随性’是轻描淡写了。失陪了，夫人。”上校冷哼一声起身离席，米兰达望着弗林特的脸。  
“现在你知道，”她先给自己倒了杯酒，“我刚才所指的是什么了。”  
弗林特耸耸肩。“你没告诉我他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”他说。  
“混蛋？”她说，“他和托马斯的父亲一样是个冷血的怪物。他憎恨我和托马斯，因为托马斯曾经为他的女儿做过掩护——别这么看着我。克劳迪娅曾经和一个本地铁匠的儿子私奔到伦敦，托马斯收留了他们，并且以自己的名义——不管怎么样，上校大发雷霆。”  
“那场历险，”弗林特不动声色打量着她，“失败了，我想。”  
“那个年轻人被绞死了，”米兰达惨白一笑，“克劳迪娅成了她父亲的囚犯。所以我一直要求你谨慎小心。你爱上他了吗？你知道我说的是谁。”  
弗林特不由得一震。他抬头望着米兰达。“我——”  
“夫人，”希克斯谨慎插嘴，打断两人的交谈，“老爷已经从萨里郡回来了，现在就在门外。”  
“现在？”米兰达扯下餐巾，脸上流露出雀跃，“有任何随从同他一道吗？”  
“不，照各种迹象来看，”管家不怎么赞同地说，“他是一个人连夜赶回来的。”  
米兰达露出笑容，朝外走去，弗林特正要跟随，希克斯伸出手臂拦住了他，弗林特停住脚步，望着管家烛光下冷漠的脸。“恐怕，”希克斯低声说，“这不是个适合您的场合，先生。”  
“希克斯，”弗林特的语气强硬起来，“你在暗示什么吗？”  
“我只是说，我们每个人都该严守自己的位置，”希克斯抬起头，“她是他的法定妻子，先生。”  
弗林特听出了他的弦外之音，但这一次，他很难判断谁才是对的。在复杂的心绪下，他坐下来，托马斯风尘仆仆步入就餐室，脱下手套，乡村生活使得他的神色焕发，身上还带着露水和草叶的气味，弗林特偷瞄他一眼，另一只手垂在餐桌下握成拳，控制住自己迎上前的冲动。他冷淡的伪装造成了托马斯的失望。  
“您还真和伦敦一样好客，麦格劳先生。”他一面将手套和马鞭递给仆人，一面不无讥讽地说。  
他的话中带刺只是让弗林特微笑了一下，因为那是他传染给托马斯的。“乡间怎么样？”  
“非常好，只是我猜那不是你真正想要问的，”托马斯说，“米兰达向我转达了你在骑术和击剑方面的进展，我要祝贺你，詹姆斯，那非常鼓舞人心。”他侧过身来，语气冷淡但目光灼灼，弗林特深吸口气，压下站起身的冲动。他多么希望摆脱这一切繁文缛节！但他知道他不能，他只能坐在这里，看着托马斯在仆人环绕下亲吻他的妻子。 “谢谢你，阁下。”他说。  
托马斯望他一眼，随后转向米兰达。“坎特威尔上校和他的女儿已经到了？”他说。  
直到用餐结束为止，托马斯再也没有对弗林特说过一句话。

托马斯在用过迟来的晚餐以后，弗林特觉得自己做到了客人的责任，他起身离开，这时托马斯阻止了他。“我打算抽根烟，你是否愿意加入我，先生？”他淡淡地说，“我一定是被乡间的空气纵容得过分，已经开始怀念吞云吐雾的伦敦了。”  
弗林特禁不住一笑。托马斯没有失去他特有的幽默感，这至少让人感到安慰。“我很乐意。”  
一进雪茄室，托马斯便关上了门，随即朝他介绍了椅子上的人。“詹姆斯，这是格斯里先生曾经在哈瓦那的手下，霍尔特，”托马斯谨慎而快速地说道，“霍尔特，这是詹姆斯。”  
一听到格斯里的名字弗林特立刻伸手按住了腰间的匕首，这时椅子上的人朝托马斯投去目光。托马斯按住弗林特的肩膀。“约翰曾在我手底下任职，他是个值得信赖的人。”  
弗林特仍然戒备十分地盯着对方，然而手总算离开了匕首。“你委托我的事情，”霍尔特说，“我已经查清楚了。十天前，海象号和一艘西班牙商船打过照面，现在它不知去向。至于辛格顿，可以说，他背后不仅有人资助，而且此人不是一般的人物。”  
弗林特和托马斯交换目光。“怎么说？”  
“这是辛格顿接收的一封信件，”霍尔特从怀里掏出一样东西，“至于我是如何得到它的，恐怕我不能告诉你。但你能够看到，这封信上有一个红色封印，是用戒指盖上去的，它是——”  
他把信件举高，让两人都能看到那红漆封印，托马斯猛吸口气，脸色突然变得苍白，他在椅子上坐下，不再开口。弗林特感到最糟糕的预感成真。“那是——”他开口。  
托马斯打断他。“我的父亲。”他说。弗林特对上他的目光，猛然回想起上校女儿的话语，“家兄在一艘叫做德灵顿的皇家舰艇上……”他按紧了匕首。  
“托马斯，”他急切地说，“让米兰达进来这儿，我们有件紧急的事情需要处理。”  
当室内只有三人的时候，弗林特斟酌着字眼。“当我初次听到德灵顿这个名字的时候，它并没有唤醒我的记忆，但现在，一切都变得合乎情理了，”他面色凝重，“我和这艘船打过交道。”  
“你是说，”米兰达说，“你的海盗船与德灵顿号交战过。”  
“‘交战’是轻描淡写了，”弗林特说，“年轻的坎特威尔，他和我在格斯里的沙龙里碰过面。”  
托马斯的脸色越来越难看，他终于开口了。“你的意思是——”  
“是的。”弗林特神色凝重，“这不是个玩笑，托马斯。我在告诉你，他会认出我来，并且会说出他所知道的一切，让汉密尔顿家族——让你——的名誉扫地。”  
托马斯坚决摇摇头，站起来。“我看不出有避免这事情的方法。”  
“有的，”弗林特逼近一步，“就是避免让我与他见面。”  
“我不喜欢偷偷摸摸的，”托马斯吼道，“如果休•坎特威尔打算说什么，让他说好了！如果这是我父亲的谋略，如果他就是要毁掉我——他该知道，我不是那么容易被毁掉的。”  
他大步离开雪茄室，米兰达望着弗林特的脸。她打量他许久，而他甚至无法正面看她，她打算离开，弗林特拽住她的胳膊。“阻止这一切，”弗林特咬牙切齿地说，“他毫无概念。”  
米兰达皱眉。“詹姆斯，”她说，“究竟发生过什么？”弗林特垂下目光，意识到了什么，他收回自己的手。“我没时间应付这个。今晚我还得去赴辛格顿的约。我打算杀了他，要是你非要知道不可的话。”  
她那样盯着他好像要看进他的灵魂，但弗林特固执己见，她的嘴唇颤抖起来。  
“一个人去？”她说。  
弗林特点点头。“一个人去。”他自嘲地说，“那就是我的世界，夫人。”  
“我会尽量为你拖延，”米兰达的手抓住裙摆，“但我不确定——”有人敲了敲雪茄室的门，她的话戛然而止。希克斯进来，径直绕过弗林特走向她。“德灵顿号的舰长来了，夫人。”  
而这，概括了詹姆斯在汉密尔顿家度过的最可怕的一个夜晚。

休•坎特威尔步入会客室时带着受到白厅看重的人常有的那种步履匆匆，他穿着海军舰长的长外套，腰间佩着剑，依次对托马斯夫妇问好。“有段时间我们以为短时间内不会见到你了，”托马斯说，“你的父亲告诉我，驻扎在弗罗里达的任务很有可能是永久性的。”  
“本来是这样，”坎特威尔说，“但我接到了另一项我不方便谈论的任务，厄卡德利马，这艘船你熟悉吗？西班牙贵族们坚持为这艘船找到护卫舰，如果没有的话，他们则需要一个由女王亲自指定的船长——如果你懂我的意思的话。我只能透露这么多了。”  
米兰达急于打断这个话题。“你的父亲，”她说，“他和克劳迪娅散步去了，如果你早些抵达，也许还能看见他们。”  
年轻的坎特威尔表达了大度。“我父亲对海军的编制比对我感兴趣，”他用嘲弄的口吻说，“我对你们的新住客更感兴趣，传闻是你们收留了一个遭受特赦的海盗？我能见见他吗？”  
米兰达勉强一笑。“关于这一点——”她才开了个头，托马斯打断她。  
“当然可以，”托马斯说，“其实，他正打算加入我们。他对普罗维登斯岛的构想你也许会感兴趣的，休。还记得在你离开前，我们讨论过——”  
“真的吗？一个海盗？”坎特威尔笑起来，“你让我更迫不及待想要见到他了。他在哪？”  
弗林特走进餐室，他的手按在匕首上，随时准备应付任何意外的发生。他刚走进去，坎特威尔看见他以后猛地站了起来，一手按住剑，嘴唇愤怒地抿紧了。“有什么问题吗？”托马斯冷静地说。弗林特戒备地摆出准备攻击的姿势，只是面上仍然不动声色。“他认识我。”  
“认识？”休•坎特威尔说，“说认识未免太轻描淡写了，先生。托马斯，眼前你所看到的这个人，曾经是普罗维登斯岛的风云人物，他不仅是个骗子，小偷，强盗，”他顿了顿，目光里流露报复得空快意，刻意延长了最后一句的时间，“——还是个众所周知的婊子。”  
托马斯捏紧酒杯，冷下脸来。“注意你的用词，我的朋友。”  
坎特威尔回头看了看他，随即，脸上露出了某种刺伤人的微笑。“我懂了，”他说，“显然，汉密尔顿家族的独子也像我们所有人一样，无法抗拒偶尔违背传统的魔力。你干过他，是吗？你不是唯一一个，阁下。只不过，让您的夫人为此而张开腿，这我倒没有想到。”  
弗林特在他扭头对托马斯说话时已经悄无声息地潜到他跟前，他掐住对方的喉咙，给了他腹部一拳，随后利用身体的力量将年轻的海军中校整个压在了餐桌上，坎特威尔挣扎着，伸手去碰自己的剑，弗林特稍微用力，休大叫起来——弗林特拧断了他的手指。  
“詹姆斯。”米兰达紧张的声音本来该让他停下，但他像是疯了一样毫不理会。坎特威尔的手指抓向他的脸，弗林特碰倒烛台，将他的脸凑近燃烧的火焰，欣赏着对方的恐惧，随后，他抄起桌上一把叉子，正要捅进他的眼窝。“够了！”托马斯低声喝道，“詹姆斯，放开他。”  
弗林特没动。他喘着气，视线对上托马斯，托马斯面若冰霜，紧绷的嘴唇显示他已经忍耐到了最大程度。弗林特盯着他一阵，这才放下叉子，站起来，坎特威尔滑倒在地，脸色苍白。弗林特冷哼一声，跨过他的身体，抓起杯子给自己倒了杯酒。  
“你输了一场仗，”他对坎特威尔说，“就该像个男人一样接受它。”  
休•坎特威尔冷笑。冷汗滑下他的脸庞。“你这么说，只是因为这种托词能让你随心所欲，”他嗫嚅般说，“你接近我只是为了得到厄卡德利马的消息，这是理所当然，但别以为我不知道你曾经和格斯里密谋过什么，死于你手上的冤魂比我还多，你会比我先下地狱的，弗林特。”  
詹姆斯耸耸肩，扬手将酒一饮而尽。他背对着托马斯，但他现在不愿在伪装了。  
“那从未困扰过我，”他毫不在意地说，“我是说地狱。”  
坎特威尔拧头望着托马斯，他笑起来，像是嘲笑托马斯又像是嘲笑自己。“你以为他真的爱你，可怜虫？我们眼前的这个人，”坎特威尔恶狠狠地说，“不爱任何人，他只爱自己。”  
弗林特还要说什么，托马斯止住了他。“他说的都是真的吗？”  
弗林特沉默了一下。“是的。”他说。  
“詹姆斯，”托马斯说，“离开这里。”  
“什么？”弗林特的心沉至谷底。  
“你今晚造成的毁坏已经够多的了，”托马斯的盛怒溢于言表，“我在要求你离开这所房子。”  
“托马斯，你在意气用事。”米兰达说。  
弗林特抬手阻止她，他放下酒杯，扫了一眼地上的孬种。“不用劝他，米兰达，”他的眼睛里闪烁着怒火，“我已经等待这一刻很久了。”他剥下假发，脱掉身上的外套扔到一旁，随即抄起了地上那把本来属于坎特威尔剑，插到自己的腰间。  
“再见，夫人。”说完这句话，他的眼睛看着的却是托马斯。然而托马斯移开目光并没有望着他，弗林特把剑插入剑鞘，大步跨过那个贵族的身体，头也不回地走了出去。

弗林特一口气驱马来到和辛格顿约好的地方，贫民区的肮脏空气反而让他松了口气，他解开面罩，钻进酒馆，里面只有辛格顿一个人，其余的人不是被他的伤疤吓跑了，便是早已经离开了。弗林特径直走到他跟前，朝他展示自己空空的两只手。  
“你倒有些胆子，”辛格顿的声音仿佛孩子们噩梦里的鬼怪，“你什么也没带来，还打算和我谈条件。”  
弗林特咧嘴笑了，他大大咧咧坐下，正对着辛格顿。“我没打算和你谈条件，”他倾身朝前，像吐露一个秘密般放低声调，“我只是不打算让你离开这里。”  
辛格顿轻蔑地哼哼。“就凭你？”他望了眼弗林特身后，“照我看来，你只有一个人。”  
“对付你？”弗林特抬起眉毛，“足够了。”  
辛格顿低笑，脸上的伤疤因此抖动。“也许这样更好。”他说，“你会身无分文，死在这里。”  
不知道过了多久，一骑马匹从郊区的酒馆驶出，马的主人裹着斗篷，让人看不清他的脸，此人一路驱策坐骑来到伦敦桥附近才停下，他松口气，翻身下马，趔趄着走向乞丐藏身的角落。他走过的地方引发惊叫，因为他的手里抓着个人头，并且一路走一路滴着鲜血。最后他滑倒在地，靠上桥柱。他的手始终放在剑柄上。他对手里的人头看了一眼，将它抛下了桥面。“你确实把我教得不错，托马斯。”他自言自语。  
他合上眼睛，将剑插在地面上，聆听自己的呼吸。


	8. Chapter 8

弗林特睁开眼，烛台映入眼帘。他眨了眨干涩的眼皮，发现自己正躺在一张样式古朴的床上，床铺正对着柴火烧旺的壁炉，。  
弗林特挣扎着想要起身，然而伤口的疼痛使得他动弹不得。他的视野因为接踵而至的晕眩而摇晃，但在再次昏迷过去以前，他摸到了腰间的匕首，那至少让他安下心来。  
再次醒来时，他的喉咙燃烧着干渴，他感到浑身滚烫，身上的汗水却是冰冷的。他闭上眼睛，希望听到海浪的声音，耳畔响起的却是他熟悉的城市的喧哗。当他打开眼睛，彼得•阿什勋爵带着关切，站在床边。弗林特只望他一眼便移开了目光，只望着熊熊的炉火。  
“我知道你现在不想见到我，”阿什勋爵说，“或是任何一个与伦敦有联系的人。我说的对吗？”  
一阵疼痛袭来，弗林特再次动弹的努力化为一声扯紧的叹息。他的喉结动了动，眼皮抬起。  
“我在哪？”他说，并没有要感激勋爵的意思。  
“我的乡间别墅，”勋爵说，“这里远离伦敦，人迹罕至，没有人会找到你。”  
他轻笑一声，疲惫地闭上眼睛。“家丁在特丁顿附近发现了你，”勋爵进一步对他解释道，“你当时神志不清，因失血过多而处于昏迷，还拿着坎特威尔的剑——我想最好还是把你带回来。”  
弗林特挣扎坐起，引起旁边女仆的惊叫，他咬牙忍住疼痛，踉跄着直起身子，弯腰抓住床边的剑。“我该离开了。”他说。  
“我不这么认为，”勋爵说道，“坎特威尔一家仍然非常愤怒，先生。在风波过去以前，我认为你最好还是不要露面——哪怕不为自己着想，至少也为汉密尔顿家族的声誉着想。”  
弗林特歪倒在床边，刚才鲁莽的举动已经使得他汗如雨下。“你在暗示什么？”  
“从我们见面时的情状来判断，”彼得阿什说，“我猜也许有人惹怒了你，先生。此人伤势也许比你严重，并且我大胆地猜测——此人的尸首也许正在伦敦河下游某处，供人观赏。”  
弗林特低声一笑。“那是很多的‘也许’。”他说。  
阿什勋爵没有笑。“不像托马斯，”他克制地说，“我见过真正的尸体。”  
弗林特谛视对方片刻，笑容渐渐消失。“抱歉，”他叹了口气，“你刚才说，没有人会发现我在这里——包括托马斯？”  
“包括托马斯，”勋爵严厉的目光审视着他，“那对你来说足够了吗？”  
伤员喉间不置可否地低声咕哝了一个字眼，他晃动了一下，随即放任自己软倒在地。他的手从剑柄上松脱，整个人坠落在地板上。鲜血透过绷带溢出，流淌过他的胸膛。  
“他还抓住他的匕首。”勋爵家的女仆蹲下来打量那个下等人，惊讶地说。  
“让他抓着吧，”勋爵意味深长地瞥了地上的人一眼，“他现在只有这个了。”

 

“‘虽然这件事发生了，我对痛苦始终保持着自由，不为现在或将来的恐惧所压倒。因为像这样的一件事可能对每一个人发生，但不是每一个人在这种场合都始终使自己免于痛苦——’”米兰达中断阅读，望向自己的丈夫，后者凝视着烛火出神，“——托马斯？”  
托马斯从恍惚中回过神来，勉强对她微笑了一下。“怎么了？”  
米兰达合上奥勒留的《沉思录》，望着他。“你在想什么？”  
托马斯的目光从书的朱红色封皮滑过，落到她的脸上。“交给议院的提案。”他说。  
“托马斯，”米兰达的口吻里多了几分强硬，“我知道你在撒谎。”  
托马斯猛地站起来，转身朝向炉火，将后背面对着他。“你在担心他吗？”米兰达轻声说。  
她的丈夫侧过脸，凝视着她，微微蹙起眉头。“你知道撒谎并没有帮助。”米兰达指出。  
他一动不动，米兰达叹口气，上前按住他搁在桌面上的手。“我的话也许听起来很唐突，”她看着他心事重重的侧脸，“我们本来没有必要赶他走，让他独自在外，面对辛格顿和——”  
“米兰达，”托马斯打断她的话，“当我还是个孩子的时候，我救过一只小狗，我把它藏在猎场看守人的屋子里，以为父亲没有注意到。然后有一天，父亲让我陪同他一起去打猎，他拿出一把国王赐给祖父的火枪——”米兰达抓住他的手指，他自嘲地摇摇头，继续说下去，“——当着我的面打死了它，没有眨一次眼，没有一刻犹豫，这就是我的父亲。”  
“而你担心他会对弗林特做同样的事情？”  
托马斯转身望着她。“我真正担心的是，”他沉吟，“我仍然或多或少像我的父亲——哪怕违背我自己的意愿。”  
她上前拥抱着他，而这一次他真的颤抖起来了。他抓住她的手。“还有，”托马斯深吸口气，“你说得对，米兰达，我确实担心他。”  
“那么就派人出去，打探他的消息，寻找他的下落，”米兰达要求，“至少我们能够——”  
“米兰达，”托马斯说，“我几乎自己骑马出去找他了，我之所以没有那么做，而是此刻与你待在这里，是因为我还多少有些理智——如果说它还没有完全失去的话。”  
米兰达从他颤抖的声调和紧绷的肩膀读出了暗藏的痛苦，她完全明白这一切，但无计可施。  
托马斯移开目光。“在父亲回来以前，米兰达，”托马斯咬牙，仿佛下定了决心，“我恳求你，别再在这所房子里提到那个名字。”  
他抛下她，举步上楼，晃动的烛光映出他的背影，米兰达长叹口气，摇摇头。

 

弗林特半夜从昏迷中醒来，发现有人坐在自己的床头。他伸手取剑，对方举起两只手。  
“是你通知彼得•阿什的。”弗林特认出对方来，同时咬紧了牙关。  
“你都快要死了，我的朋友，”西弗尔说，“现在在意这种细节有点太迟了，不是吗？我找来的他，或者他只是在路边发现了你，都不再重要了。多亏了我，你才没有流落伦敦街头。”  
弗林特越过他的脸望向墙壁，没有搭理他的意思。过了一阵，他才抓住西弗尔话语里的重点。“我快要死了。”  
“你快要死了，是的，”昔日的小偷毫不讳言地说，“辛格顿的剑上沾了毒药。”  
弗林特抬眼瞪着他，西弗尔朝后躲了躲，假装出害怕的样子，嘴角却上扬。“我租了辆马车跟着你穿过伦敦，”他说，“那就是为什么我知道霍尔特手上有封信，我知道你和辛格顿的约会，我还知道他的头颅在伦敦桥底何处，还知道你为什么在这里。”  
他冷哼一声，闭上眼睛。“那你还在这里干什么？你知道厄卡号的行程表，你借我之手灭掉了辛格顿这个心腹大患，还有什么是你需要从我这里得到的？”  
“瞧，”西弗尔笑笑，“当我初次抵达伦敦的时候，我不能控制自己不去注意你和托马斯•汉密尔顿之间的谣言，而如果谣言有十分之一是真实的，那你会对我接下来的提议非常感兴趣。”  
“我在听。”  
“我知道一个人能搞到这种药的解药，船长，”约翰说，“但我的人需要一点保证。”  
弗林特动了动肩膀，约翰立刻赔笑。“拜托，你在和一个贵族交好，船员们可不喜欢这样。”  
“那么他们想要什么？”  
“把他引到这里来，杀了他，功绩全是你的。你能带着功勋回到船上，再次成为海象号的船长，我能带给你药物让你继续活下去，”西弗尔耸耸肩，“我们找到金子，一切皆大欢喜。”  
弗林特冷笑了一声，他望着西弗尔的脸。“愚蠢的计划，”他说，“汉密尔顿甚至不会到这来。”  
“喔他会的，船长，”西弗尔靠回椅子上，望着他，“这也许对你来说是新鲜事，但有时候，人们为了自己想要的东西能做出的事情会让你惊讶——没有冒犯的意思。”  
弗林特头一次陷入沉默。西弗尔站起身，湛蓝的眼睛里流露出讶异。“你并不显得对这个计划感到惊喜，船长。”

 

“阿什勋爵来访，先生。”  
托马斯的眉头皱得更深，他把从地图上抬起身子，望向希克斯。“告诉他我另有要事，现在正和坎特威尔勋爵在萨里打猎，改日我从乡间归来，自当回访。”  
管家面露难色。“先生，勋爵他已经——”  
他还没说完，门响了一声，勋爵已经闯了进来。“我猜到你在这里，托马斯。”他风尘仆仆，像是刚下马车，但以托马斯对他的了解，他从未这样不拘礼节。  
托马斯斥退仆人，勋爵站在原地。托马斯等待一会，随后不耐烦了。“有什么事吗？”他说。  
勋爵斟酌了一下字眼。“如你所知，”他说，“我有每周四参加沙龙的习惯。”  
托马斯等待着他的下文。“昨晚，驱车回来时，我也许经过了伦敦一些名声狼藉的街区。”  
托马斯一手压住额头，烦恼地笑了。“我的朋友，”他说，“如果你这么晚到这里来，是和我忏悔你的出行习惯，和你对萨顿家那些文绉绉的沙龙的爱好，那么——”  
“我偶遇了一个人，”勋爵没等他说完，“某个特定的人，他曾是你家的座上客，我想。”  
托马斯颤抖了一下。他猛地站起来，随后意识到自己失态了，他定了定神，望着老朋友的脸。  
“一个你我都认识的人？”他说，只是为了确认彼得是否在和他开玩笑。  
“一个救过我女儿的人，”勋爵严肃的神态打消了托马斯的想法，“奇怪的是，他的手上拿着海军成员才会有的佩剑，他身无分文，打扮却像个贵族，我说得够清楚了吗？”  
托马斯急切地打断他。“他怎么样？”  
勋爵抬起一只手阻止他说下去，他朝身后小心看了眼，顺手带上了书房的门。  
他朝托马斯走来，凝重的神色这才稍微有放松的迹象。“不太好，”他说，“他卷入了一场恶斗，而那消耗了他的大部分体力，失血过多使得他不得不卧床休养，如果你打算见他——”  
“不，”托马斯冷下脸来，“我不打算见他。”  
勋爵并没有表现得十分惊讶，只是注视着他的脸。“哪怕他快要死了？”他说。  
“你在说什么？”托马斯冷淡地说，贵族教育占了上风，他连眉毛都没动一下。勋爵叹了口气。“不管此前和他打斗的人是谁，此人无疑打算置他于死地，”他说，“剧毒透过伤口进入到了血液里，而那会造成可怕的后果。我不是个喜欢夸大其词的人，托马斯，所以你懂得从我嘴里说出‘可怕’一词时的意思。”  
托马斯动摇了一下，但他很快控制住了自己。“我相信你和你的医生会想出办法的。”他说。  
“常见的毒药？是的，”勋爵说，“但对于普罗维登斯地区土著所用的毒药，他们无计可施。”  
“他自己知道吗？”  
勋爵摇摇头。“毁掉一个男人的希望比毁掉他的计划更可怕，托马斯。你知道这一点。”  
托马斯按住自己的掌心。“如果有人恨他到了这种程度，哪怕无法在决斗中战胜他，也要在他身上造成尽可能多的伤口以置他于死地，如果伦敦的医生无计可施，那么我又能干什么？”  
“我想你不需要我来回答这个问题。”勋爵说。  
托马斯久久凝视着对方的脸，哪怕找出一丝迹象，他也会说服自己别到那里去，然而经验告诉他，谎言对于彼得来说的陌生程度，正如他父亲的认同于他，他毫无理由怀疑这一切，而这让他更沉重了。因为他此刻脑子里充满了不顾一切的疯狂的念头。“我需要点时间。”他说。  
“好吧，别太久，”勋爵转身，偏头望着他，“你还记得我在萨顿度假的那所房子吗？”  
“记得，为什么？”  
勋爵耸耸肩。“那里需要修缮的地方不少，”他说，“有一个房间始终空着。”  
当晚的晚餐时刻，米兰达有意无意间提到了勋爵的意外来访。“我在门外碰到了彼得的马车，”她说，“他想要什么？”  
托马斯停下切割食物的动作。“没什么。”他说。  
米兰达停止咀嚼食物，看他一眼。“他们在伦敦河下游看见了一具没有头颅的尸体，”她假装不经意地说，“整个伦敦都在谈论这件事，尸体身着海盗的服装。我在想那可能是他。”  
“那不是他。”托马斯说。  
“你怎么知道？”  
托马斯端起葡萄酒杯，隔着烛光望着他的妻子。“有时候我觉得我父亲和所有谈论你的人都低估了你有多么聪明。”他朝她举了举杯，“甚至，低估了这种聪明下你有多么尖刻。”  
“我就把这当做恭维了，”米兰达敏捷一笑，“告诉我吧，托马斯。”  
“他们发现了他，”托马斯啜了一口酒，“没有被杀，但伤得很重。”  
“还有呢？”  
“彼得显然认为，”托马斯顿了顿，抬起眼睛看着自己的妻子，“他就要死了。”  
米兰达手里的餐叉当啷一声碰到了碟子，她望着托马斯。“他认为。”她说。  
“是的。”  
“那么你是怎么认为的？”  
“我认为，辛格顿已经死了，任何一个理智尚存的人都会尽可能和这件事撇清关系，”托马斯稳稳地说，“任何一个理智尚存的人会继续留在这里，忍受自己父亲派来的监视者，而忘掉一个认识了不到两个月的海盗的安危——任何一个有理智的人，但不是我。”  
“托马斯。”  
“不，听我说完，”托马斯说，“我们犯的错误让我们变得软弱，对吗？”  
“不，”米兰达回握住他的手，只说了一句话，“我们犯下的错误让我们是人。”  
托马斯将两手合拢，像他在思考时常做的一样。他的上身坐得笔直，只有头颅稍微倾向前方，在他的目光里，有种骇然的清醒。“我必须警告你暴风雨的来临。”他说。

 

“你不明白，”弗林特将目光从窗外的暴风骤雨挪开，回到眼前这间屋子里。“船员们恨我，他们一向觉得我太有教养，过分疏离，我杀多少个贵族都不会改变这一点。”  
“无意冒犯，”西弗尔摩擦着手掌，歪头看着他，“不明白的人是你，船长。让我们这么说吧，你抛弃了我们，在你离开以后，辛格顿发起了一次投票，在你缺席的情况下，他本来可以顺理成章地当上海象号的船长——”  
“哈。”弗林特自喉咙里轻蔑地低咽。  
“——而他现在却横死在伦敦街头，”西弗尔不理睬他继续说下去，“人们已经不需要理由就能恨你，如果他们知道了你的特赦，并且发现是你杀死了辛格顿——那么他们会恨你入骨。你的贵族教养和你在这几周里学会的任何拉丁词都不会有所帮助。”  
“也许我根本不在乎，”弗林特疲惫地说，“也许我从未想过回到海上去。”  
“现在，”西弗尔耸耸肩，把一只胳膊搭在船长的肩上，全不顾对方满脸愠色，“一个人没必要对自己撒谎，你说对吧？”  
闪电照亮了窗棂，短暂地映入室内。西弗尔警惕地闭上嘴，研究了一阵弗林特的脸色，但后者只是闭目养神，好像重新陷入了昏迷当中，并没有在意他。  
“那么，”他站起来，将两手拍在一处，“我等你的消息，‘船长’。”  
弗林特睁开眼，越过房间的目光清醒而锐利。暴风雨摇撼着窗外的树木，西弗尔已经离开，风击打着窗棂，这会是一个不眠之夜，像那些在船长室里的日子一样。

 

托马斯吩咐随从备马，打算离开，门外却传来马蹄的声响。他和米兰达起身，来到正厅，正巧看见他的父亲在随从围绕下步入屋内。  
“父亲，”托马斯站在楼梯上远远朝他投去目光，“原谅我没能出门迎接，我正准备出门。”  
阿尔弗莱德•汉密尔顿抬起头，那模样好像他的儿子刚打了他一个耳光。  
“你哪也不会去。”  
托马斯和自己的妻子交换了一下目光。“请原谅，”他说，“您不知道这件事情的重要性——我恐怕非去不可，父亲。”  
“托马斯，我知道你要去哪，也知道你为什么去，”勋爵抬高声音，“我是不会同意的。”  
托马斯在愤怒下逐渐失去冷静，变得咄咄逼人。“假如我非要去呢，勋爵大人？”  
他的父亲不近人情的目光让他浑身冰冷。“我自己的儿子到底有多么寡廉鲜耻，夫人？”他转向米兰达，露出一个假笑，“年轻的坎特威尔中校已经把丑事传遍整个伦敦，而我的儿子在这种情况下却记挂着一个和这个家族毫无联系的人，我必须承认我相当失望。”  
“恕我指出，父亲，”托马斯冷冷地说，“坎特威尔父子是罪有应得。”  
“我再告诉你一遍，我已经采取了适当的措施。你所做的只是待在这儿，等那名海盗死去！”  
“如果我做不到呢？”  
汉密尔顿勋爵最后看了一眼自己的儿子。“希克斯，”他说，“让男仆把托马斯的马车卸了，同时安排几个人守在这，从我向白厅述职一直到我回来的六天里，少爷和夫人哪也不能去，你听见了吗？”勋爵交代完，冷哼一声拂袖而去，留下僵站着的托马斯夫妇。米兰达强忍颤抖抓住裙裾。  
“抱歉，夫人，”托马斯朝她转过苍白的脸，不忘自嘲地一笑，“看来我让我们被软禁了。”  
更糟糕的是，这一次，她想象不出任何可以安慰他的话，除了流下眼泪亲吻他的脸。


	9. Reunion

“着人捎信给阿什勋爵，”米兰达一面口述一面望着在桌旁踱步的托马斯，“就说——”  
“——就说我们成了囚犯，”托马斯怒气冲冲插嘴，“两人守在前门，两人留在马厩，十个守卫安插在房子的所有出口，所有人都佩着剑——实际上，我相当肯定父亲把整个舰队搬来了。”  
米兰达冷静地看他一眼。“——就说我们另有要事。”她对一旁等候的男仆说，“别提到别的。”  
仆人离开，米兰达的目光这才回到托马斯身上。“彼得不是个傻瓜。”她轻声劝道。  
“他不是，但他不会意识到事情有多么重要，”托马斯冷冷驳斥，“或者父亲有多么无耻。”  
他已经能从妻子的眼睛里看见自己变得愤世嫉俗，言谈之间的尖利刻薄已经开始让她感到忧心忡忡——这不是她所认识的那个托马斯，但他无法自控。房子的所有角落都被人把守着，失去自由原本不应让他如此心焦，如果不是想到有人正在死去的话。  
“抱歉，米兰达，”托马斯沉默一阵以后说，“只是这些无处不在的监视，快要把我逼疯了。”  
米兰达把手搁在他的肩膀上，正要说什么，她的目光突然越过他的肩膀投向他身后。托马斯回过头，坎特威尔勋爵的女儿克劳迪娅正站在楼梯上。  
“抱歉，我禁不住偷听了你们的谈话，”克劳迪娅低声说，“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”  
米兰达猛地抽回搁在托马斯肩膀上的手，他对她几不可查地摇头，但米兰达仍对坎特威尔家的小姐露出一个笑容。“是什么让你这样想？”  
“拜托，我看见了这所房子里发生的事情，那些男人，”克劳迪娅咬唇一笑，“我不是个傻瓜。”  
托马斯放下雪茄，吐出一口烟雾。他缄口不言，只把烟卷夹在手指间。米兰达提起裙裾往楼梯上走了两步，避开那些监视他们的人，来到克劳迪娅面前，把一只冰冷的手搁在扶梯上。  
“也许你确实能帮助我们。”她低声而紧张地说。  
“米兰达。”托马斯高声喝止。  
“汉密尔顿先生，我希望能帮助你们，”克劳迪娅的声音颇为激动，“你也许不记得了，但在几年前，你也曾经这样帮助过我和弗莱德。他会慷慨回报这份恩情，如果他还活着的话。”  
托马斯将雪茄烟卷搁下，望着她。“弗莱德•麦克莱恩，”他说，“我记得他。”  
“我知道你记得，”克劳迪娅露出一个笑容，转向米兰达，“说吧，我能如何帮助你们？”

弗林特艰难弯下腰，一只手扶住井口，另一只手转动井口的轱辘。每天早晨，他坚持自己到这里来打水，阿什勋爵出于保守秘密的需要而撤掉了大多数的仆人，剩余的几位因为知道他时日不多，也在私下里怠慢他。弗林特不怪他们，换做他自己，多半也会这样做的。  
毒药使得他行动缓慢，一条腿肿了起来，他穿着宽松的长袖衬衫和刚过膝的裤子在屋子里四处行走，这本来是不合乎体统的，但因为他快要死了，谁也不再费心和他讲解体统是怎么回事。衬衫和裤子的系带都散开着，好方便他的行动。他花了几乎半小时才将装有水的水桶从井里捞出来，这时，他听到了急匆匆的马蹄声。  
弗林特从未如此慌乱过，他猛地抛下水桶，蹲下身子，藏身在布满青苔的井口后。直到马匹经过时，他才发现那并不是汉密尔顿家的马车，而是当地牧师的车子。大概是邻镇有人要做临终忏悔，马蹄的声音既快又急，没有在中途停下，也许会一直这样驶到萨里郡。  
“在考虑你自己的最后一日？”一个声音调侃地在他身后响起，弗林特狼狈站起身，拍拍膝盖上的土和青苔，朝对方怒目而视，“可惜。你不相信临终忏悔，是不是，船长？”  
“我得警告你，在拿骚，偷偷靠近别人的背后会害你自己被杀的。”弗林特不快地说。  
“啊，但我们不是在拿骚，”约翰•西弗尔走近他以后一脸震惊，“老天。你怎么了？”  
弗林特把水桶一扔，在一块石头上坐下。“你指这个？”他耸耸肩，侧头让西佛尔看到了脸上灰败的颜色和他腿上的肿胀，“事实证明毒药发展的速度比医生预料的要快。”  
“而且还相当惊人，我得说，”弗林特瞪他一眼，约翰赔笑改口，“关于我上次的建议，你考虑得怎么样了，船长？因为我的人不可能一直等下去，他不喜欢伦敦——而我不能怪他。”  
“你的人，”弗林特想起那个哑巴厨子，“是兰德尔，对吗？”  
“你怎么知道——”意识到自己说漏了嘴，西弗尔住了口。  
“我招他上船的，”弗林特自嘲地笑了笑，“在他被割掉舌头以前，他是个不错的水手长，比你称职多了。”西弗尔脸上的笑容在听到最后一句话时消失，悻然望着他，弗林特耸肩。  
“好吧，他可没有我有耐心，而这一点你很快就会知道了，”西弗尔说，“答案是？”  
“我告诉过你了，”弗林特粗声说，“我需要点时间考虑。而如果我真的在这地方杀了他，又如何阻止这消息马上传到伦敦去？别忘了，这是阿什勋爵的地方，我不过是他的客人。”  
“你可以喊我一声，”西弗尔无奈看见弗林特没被他的幽默感影响，“好吧，你的建议是什么？”  
“我说过了，我需要点时间来想一想，”弗林特不悦，“你来找我干什么？”  
一骑马蹄声再次掠过他的耳畔，不管怎么假装得不受影响，弗林特的呼吸还是紧了紧。  
“你害怕的不是有人会找到你，对吗？”西弗尔留神打量着他的脸，“老天，你在等待那个人，我不知道自己为什么没有早点意识到这一点，但你在等托马斯•汉密尔顿。你希望他来，但又害怕希望最终只会落得失望——”弗林特绷着脸哼了一声，撑着膝盖站起来。“作为一个快死的人，”西弗尔感慨地对他的后背说，“你可真不友好。”  
“抱歉，”弗林特回头扫他一眼，面露得逞的微笑，“但我他妈快要死了，我不在乎。”  
“耶稣啊，”西弗尔说，扔给他一个袋子，“拿着，把这当作我缔结和约的诚意。”  
“这是什么？”弗林特不动声色地说。  
“草药，顶多能让你撑过这两天，”水手说，“打那以后嘛，你就得靠你自己了，弗林特。”

坎特威尔家族的马车来到庄园门口，被守卫拦住了。  
“抱歉，先生，”门口的卫兵说，“汉密尔顿勋爵交代过了，这两天不许放行。”  
马车的帘子掀开，露出克劳迪娅•坎特威尔的脸。“连我也不行？”她说。  
守卫的面容整肃了些。“小姐因何事要进出庄园？”  
“因为你们败坏了我的兴致，”克劳迪娅说，“而且我的未婚夫后天就从威切斯特回来了，我们约好了在坎特威尔庄园会面。我能走了吗？”  
门口的守卫还要再问什么，克劳迪娅摆出了不容置疑的架势。“如果家父问起，告诉他我会先行在坎特威尔庄园等他，告诉他亚当快要回来了，而我急着与他会面——你听明白了吗？”  
托马斯藏身在马车里，聆听着自己的呼吸。他并不紧张，而是意外地平静，事实上，有一部分的他也许期待被人发现，因为眼前这一切都太荒唐可笑了。他听见卫兵们交头接耳的声音，关上马车们的声音，并拢两腿的后退声依次响起，然而托马斯的心仍然悬在嗓子眼，直到马车再次开始行驶，门口的卫兵低声交代看门人为他们放行。他听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，随后坎特威尔小姐压低了的嗓音响起。“你可以出来了，汉密尔顿先生。”  
托马斯从藏身的地方躬身起来，她对他一笑。“马现在是你的了，祝你好运。”  
他翻身上马，扯住缰绳催促马匹加快步伐，马蹄声使得他的心情渐渐摆脱了多日来的沉重，他绕过坎特威尔小姐的马车，驱马前行。

弗林特回到屋里，强自支撑的一切终于倒塌。他滑倒在椅子上，虚弱地喘着气。他不能在西弗尔面前流露出软弱的一面，但现在，他才能允许自己闭上眼睛，稍微休息片刻。  
一阵风吹动门，但他连站起来关上它的力气都没有了。喉咙干渴得难受，他伸手去拿杯子，然而手还没有够到水杯，有人先他一步抓住杯子，递了过来。  
弗林特抬起眼睛，看见盖茨先生坐在桌旁，对他微笑。  
虽然知道这只是毒药所产生的幻觉，他仍然无法控制自己盯着对方的脸。  
“你还记得克莱格，巴特，还有新几内亚来的那几个水手？”盖茨对他笑了笑以后说，“他们就是中毒死的。啊，巴特，我还记得他死前拼命抓住我的手，求我告诉他新罕布尔在哪个方向。我他妈的怎么知道？我们当时在海上，四面都看不到陆地……而巴特，该死的家伙，他非得我告诉他才能断气，因为他的未婚妻在那里。”  
弗林特张了张嘴，但无法发出声音。他的胳膊挣扎了一下，随后抓住杯子，但无法将它握紧。  
“所以，”盖茨低头看着他，表现出关切，“你中的是哪种毒，弗林特？是土著叫做‘魔鬼的嫁妆’的那种毒药呢，还是更可怕的东西？啊，你不在乎，是不是？在我认识的人里面，恐怕只有你不在乎自己什么时候死了。”弗林特轻哼一声，摇头。  
“我该猜到只有你一个人会来为我送别，”他望着盖茨的脸，“这甚至不是真的，你已经死了。”  
盖茨先生毫不在意他的话，扭头望着穿过走廊的风。他的模样有些出神。后来他低下头，好像这才想起弗林特还在这里。“对了，巴特，”他说，“他是睁着眼睛死的，因为我没办法告诉他新罕布尔在哪个方向，所以他必须睁着眼睛下葬，至死都是这样——告诉我，我们这辈子根本没有什么能留下来，对吗？没有在乎我们的人，没有人在乎我们，只有大海。”  
弗林特扬声笑了，但他随后冷下脸来，盯着盖茨的目光。“对我来说足够了。”他说。  
“是的，但告诉我，”盖茨把胳膊放上桌面，朝他靠前，“哪样东西更长久？我们在别人脑海里留下的记忆，还是我们在海上驶过的旅程？”  
弗林特闭上眼，他感到力量正在从他的身体里流逝，这大概就是那些在海上死去的水手的体验之一。他有过好几次濒临死亡的体验，然而没有一次像这一次这样绝望。他体内的一切似乎都被掏空了，不管是大海，还是曾经经历过的一切，都没有留存下来，只剩下他眼前的这栋陌生的房子。“你没有用西弗尔给你的草药。”盖茨说。  
弗林特咬牙撑起自己，用最后的力量走向床边。“我不需要恩惠。”他固执地说。  
“你不需要，还是你根本无法应他要求杀死汉密尔顿？”盖茨先生在他身后大声说。  
弗林特没有走到床铺便倒了下来，他努力睁开眼睛，却什么也看不清，除了黑暗，酷似他记忆里的漫无边际的大海。

 

托马斯接近傍晚时分抵达了阿什勋爵告诉他的地方，它与他记忆里并无二致，古朴而雅致的乡间宅第，曾经是阿什勋爵已经去世的第一任妻子最喜爱的地方，但在她死去以后，这里已经被废弃很久了。  
托马斯勒住马匹，下马以后禁不住驻足片刻，半是为了整理自己的思绪，半是为这栋房子荒废的外观感到讶异——攀爬墙身的藤蔓和年久失修的窗棂仿佛都预示了某种无法避免的结局。老女仆正在院子里拍打床单，看见他，惊讶地捂住嘴，托马斯对她做了个噤声的手势。他立住脚，终于明白过来是什么让他感到奇怪——这里没有仆人。  
女仆年岁已高，佝偻着身躯。回答了他的疑问。“没人敢留在这儿，先生，”她咳嗽着说，小心地看了看托马斯的脸色，“那种疾病在他身上蔓延的速度之快，他们害怕那是会传染的。”  
“阿什勋爵带来的人呢？”托马斯打量四周的萧条，心情愈来愈沉重。  
“大人没有留下几个人，其余的人都到麦克斯的旅馆赌博去了，要是你要找他们——”  
“不，不用了，”托马斯抬手阻止她，他往她干瘪的手掌里塞进几枚银币，让她别告诉任何人他来过这里。“我能到麦克斯那里给你打点酒来，阁下，要是你需要的话。”她说。  
托马斯完全没有要喝酒的心情，但他还是让她去了。他独自推开破败的大门，走进光线昏暗的门厅，房门开着，地板上散落着几个酒瓶，没有有人居住的迹象。壁炉是空的，没有烧火，灰烬呛了他一下。他在壁炉一角望见血迹，早已将行事得体忘在脑后，加快步伐，踏步走上二楼。  
楼梯用木板加固过，但活儿干得很马虎。楼板在他的脚步下吱呀作响，仿佛随时便会轰然倒塌，但此刻托马斯无暇顾及这些，也无暇顾忌这间屋子和他的身份是如何不相符，他只想找遍每一个角落，试图找到心目中的那个人。  
但他没有找到。  
托马斯探手抹了一把桌面上的灰尘，然后皱眉望着四周。看来勋爵留下来的仆人们的简慢不是一天两天了，他没有看到血迹，但当他拿火柴点亮桌上的一根残烛以后，发现二楼的角落里扔着一把剑，剑鞘仍然光亮如新，虽然剑柄因为被过度使用过已经有些磨损。这是坎特威尔身上抽出来的那把剑，托马斯把它抽出来，对着光线打量一番。  
剑身反衬出的火光晃了他的眼，他猛地缩回手，因为剑刃上还残余着不知是谁的鲜血。  
剑身从他手上滑落在地，弄出的响动惊醒了楼下的人。一个身材矮小，骨瘦如柴的老头突然出现在楼梯下方，怯头怯脑地朝上面张望。“我知道他在哪，”看到托马斯以后，他带着孤独者常有的那种固执说，“下来吧，我带你去找他。”托马斯半信半疑地跟着他走下楼梯。  
剑刃将他的手划破了一道口子，托马斯现在才感到刺痛。“我从未见过你。”  
“我负责看守这几间屋子，”老人说，“没人注意到我，因为他们以为我又聋又瞎。勋爵妻子死去以后，他就不常来了，我一直住在柴房里。”  
托马斯停住脚步。“你说你能带我找到他，”他说，“他在哪？”  
老人不赞同地看他一眼。“总算，”他说，“我还以为这家伙和我一样，没有任何亲人哪。”  
他打开柴房，那里又低又矮，托马斯必须弓着身子才能进去，他看到一个歪躺在角落里的身影，他浑身一颤，扭头望着老人。“他们昨晚把他搬到这里来的，”后者无动于衷地说，“因为他快要死了，而且害的是传染病——他们打算等他一咽气，就在这里把他烧了。”  
托马斯凝视着潮湿黑暗的房间，明白到他说的是认真的以后，他的全身掠过一阵寒噤。他给了老家伙一点钱，让他去买酒喝，自己弓着身子钻进那间没有窗户的房子，几天前还在汉密尔顿宅邸里高谈阔论，面带笑容的人此时昏迷在地，人事不省，他的样子他几乎认不出来了。  
托马斯小心翼翼蹲下身，将昏迷过去的海盗扶起。他有种幻觉，也许弗林特随时会醒过来，也许这一切不过是一场梦，弗林特会睁开眼睛，毫不在意地取笑他。  
“嘿，你在这儿，”他会笑着说，“别这样看着我，像是哪个等我忏悔的神父，我的朋友。”  
但弗林特没有。托马斯知道眼下不是让感情战胜理智的时候，但他低头吻住对方的嘴唇，只希望重新能够感受到那份活力。  
“醒过来，”托马斯忍不住说，“因为我不能再失去你了。”


	10. Face the Music

弗林特醒来时看见托马斯正在以一种可笑的姿态弓身朝向壁炉，妄图生起火来。他呛着鼻子，洁白的衬衫袖口沾上了炉灰，除了他的金发仍然映亮室内，弗林特真的无法将眼前这个狼狈的男人与他认识的那个托马斯联系起来。这男人惯常穿着整套无懈可击的服装在小客厅里见客，有沙龙的夜晚是浅色马甲，刺绣长衬衫，接见海军部派来的联络员时则是双排扣的深色长礼服。有时候弗林特觉得这男人大概生来就穿着长礼服，而从未享受过不拘小节的乐趣——不像他自己，在这方面走得太远了。  
弗林特从未见托马斯自己动手倒过一杯酒，更别提给壁炉透火或者添柴了。所以让他睁开眼睛看见这幅景象时，理所当然以为这不过是一个幻梦，像盖茨先生出现时那样。他屏住呼吸，偏过头去，盯着托马斯的后背。说来可笑，他害怕自己稍有动静，眼前的梦境便会消失，只剩下他，像个傻瓜一样盯着空空如也的壁炉。  
托马斯好不容易让壁炉里新增的木头烧旺，但拨动的力气过猛，炉灰扬起，他狠狠呛了一下，他弯下腰强压下声音，这时对上了弗林特的目光。“你醒了。”托马斯的模样让弗林特心中一阵揪紧，因为他整张脸亮了起来，神色简直像个孩子，那无法再被错认为幻觉。  
弗林特看着他的脸忍不住扬起了嘴角。“你在做什么？”他仍很虚弱，嗓音听起来像是垮了。  
“——生火。”托马斯眨着眼睛，一本正经地说。他的嘴角染上了笑意，他看着弗林特。  
他们对视一眼，弗林特虚弱地微笑了一下，随后笑声断续溢出他的胸口。托马斯呛了一下，紧跟着也笑起来。过了一阵，他止住笑声，抬起眼睛望着弗林特。他的眼眶红了，但神色仍很倔强。  
“我很抱歉，”他说，“我找不到其余人来干这个，而我在这方面又是个新手——”  
“托马斯。”弗林特低声阻止他继续说下去。“你在这方面烂透了，所以别花时间为自己辩解了——过来吻我。”他完成那个句子，设法不让托马斯注意到他在颤抖，所幸对方不需要更多的催促。托马斯朝他走过来吻了他，而弗林特觉得这真他妈是个美梦。  
“我以为你不会来，”当他们共同躺在一张床上时，弗林特说，“以为你还因为我那天晚上所做的事而憎恨我，因为你现在已经知道我手上有多少鲜血——”  
“我从未恨你，”托马斯的声音不高，但再清楚不过，“这也许听起来很疯狂，我的朋友。我怀疑过一切：我的构想，我对拿骚的计划，甚至它的动机——但不是你。”  
“我该现在就为此庆幸呢，”弗林特觉得自己的喉咙一紧，“还是该等待这段话的下文？”  
托马斯笑了一声。“我在恨的，只是我自己，”他开口，“我该早点想到这一切的后果。”  
“兵刃相见，你指的是。”弗林特哑着嗓子说，胸中掠过一阵无来由的失望。  
托马斯拧头看着他。“不，我指公然与坎特威尔家族为敌，”他说，“旧世界是个联盟，詹姆斯。拧断坎特威尔中校的手腕，是打我父亲的耳光；对他拔剑，则意味着对我父亲宣战。”  
“我懂了。”弗林特再次说，他发不出什么更多的声响，绝望撕扯着他的胸口，他迫切希望托马斯别再继续说下去，关于旧世界，关于秩序，关于他如何表现得像个傻瓜——他听够了。“不，你并没有听懂我的话，”托马斯断然说，“如果我要和父亲开战，如果我们处在一场战争当中，我就应该给你置身事外的机会！”  
弗林特讶异地望着他，他猛然意识到托马斯的苦心。托马斯冲他颓然一笑。他的目光里燃烧着绝望的火焰。“——因为我无法保住你，”他说，“不管是对我的父亲，还是对像辛格顿这样的强盗和他身后的人，在一切变得无法挽回以前，我该早点想到这个的。”  
弗林特没有在说什么，而是抓住了托马斯的手，沉默地握紧。  
“发生什么事了吗？”他感觉到托马斯的紧绷，“关于你的父亲，关于那所房子？”  
他的恋人的脸上掠过一阵阴影。“什么也没有，”他说，“没人知道我在这儿，我们是安全的。”  
弗林特凝视他许久，仰起下颚凑近对方的嘴唇，主动吻了上去。他的手抓住托马斯的腰，拥抱住对方，直到这一刻发生以前，他都没有意识到自己如何想念这一切。  
“谢谢，”他对自己低语，“这真是个美好的梦。”他闭上眼，在托马斯的怀里真正放松下来。

托马斯正坐在床边凝神望着弗林特的脸，一个人闯了进来。他一眼看出此人不是勋爵安排下来的仆人，但这人显然已经擅自出入这里很久了。他走进来以后给自己倒了杯水，抹了把嘴，放下杯子以后，才发现托马斯在这里。  
“你是谁？”托马斯冷静地问道。  
“我是那个试图说服他杀了你的人，”此人毫不尴尬地一笑，伸出手来，“约翰•西弗尔。”  
托马斯没有理会西弗尔过早表现出来的友好，他的目光重新回到弗林特的脸上。壁炉的火光映亮了他的侧脸，他真希望自己能乐观起来，然而他不能。也许当他坐在这里的时候，父亲已经在游说南部大臣，海军部官员，还有他在枢密院的朋友，父亲已然成为他的敌人。  
“试图说服？”托马斯说。  
“没有成功，”西弗尔把手抽回来，交叉在背后，“显而易见。”  
托马斯现在意识到此人有一种坦率的厚颜无耻，倘若不是考虑到眼下他们的处境，那倒也算是相当直率的。他拧过头不再望着西弗尔。“我大胆推测你和麦格劳先生有着相同的过去。”  
西弗尔不解地望着他，托马斯补充一句。“在拿骚的历险，我指的是。”  
“啊，没错，”西弗尔拿拳头击向手掌，假装出恍然大悟的模样，“我猜这么说也行。”  
托马斯默不作答，他担忧地探了探詹姆斯额头的热度，随即将手抽回。西弗尔小心观察了一下他的脸色，见他没有理睬，随即陪笑开口。“而我猜您就是汉密尔顿阁下，”西弗尔说，“我猜您将会在这里待上一段时间。您需要人，需要让炉子里生起火来，饭桌上端上菜，需要信得过的当地人为您通风报信，您还需要一些靠得住的仆人，而那将会有些难度，因为没人敢靠近这所房子。”  
托马斯回眸望着他。“你在建议什么？”  
西弗尔对他一笑，拍了拍胸脯。“我可以替您组织那些人。阿什勋爵的手下认识我，因为我在麦克斯的旅馆和他们赌了三天的钱，我的意思是，我能成为您和当地人的桥梁，先生。”  
托马斯审视着他。“首先你希望詹姆斯杀了我，”他颇为感兴趣地说，“现在你想要帮助我们。”  
“关于这一点嘛，我的阁下，”西弗尔说，“我想我们都同意，保住弗林特的命对我俩的利益而言都是至关重要的——麦格劳先生，我是说。”他改口的速度之快，托马斯低笑了一下。  
“那是个同意吗？”西弗尔说。  
托马斯抬起头正色望着他。“是的，”他叫住朝门走去的西弗尔，“在你离开之前，告诉我，詹姆斯结识的像你这样的‘有志之士’——当他在海上的时候——多吗，西弗尔先生？”  
“您指像我这样的人，”西弗尔眨着眼，谨慎斟酌自己的回答，“难以计数，阁下。为什么？”  
托马斯低哼一声，低头望着弗林特昏迷中的脸。“我一直好奇是什么让他难以信任别人，”他轻声说，“他睡觉时常在腰间插着匕首，枕头底下放着把短剑。”他目光中掠过一抹阴暗。  
他抬起头，看见新认识的海盗神色复杂地站在原地。托马斯深深吐出口气，两手交叠，重新变成那个和颜悦色的巴哈马领主的儿子。“你可以走了，西弗尔先生。别忘了你的差事。”

西弗尔以仆人和村民的连络人的身份在屋子里进进出出了好几天，以为弗林特根本没有注意到他，但一天，托马斯离开的时候，西弗尔刚把两个付完酬劳的女仆遣退，关上门打算松口气，弗林特猛地睁开眼，目光咄咄逼人。西弗尔吓了一跳，但立刻镇定下来。  
“我不会杀了他。”前海盗说。  
“请原谅，你说什么？”西弗尔侧过耳朵，“你刚才是说你愿意为一个你认识了不到两个月的贵族放弃你的生命吗？”  
弗林特唔了一声，他转过头望着别处。“另一天你来的时候，你说我会感到惊讶的，”他低声说，“那些人们为了自己想要的东西会做的事情。”  
“是的，”西弗尔耸耸肩，“所以？”  
弗林特瞪着他。“老天，我从未预料到是这样，”西弗尔震惊喃喃，“你爱上他了，是不是？”  
“我再说一遍，我不会杀了他，”弗林特喘着粗气说，“至于你的人手里的解药——”  
西弗尔摇摇头。“我一直以为你是那种宁愿不快乐地活着，也不愿心满意足地死去的人，看来我看错了。我会回去把你的——唔，你的意愿——传达给船员们的，船长。尽管，你现在不是船长了，对吗？”  
离开房子的时候，西弗尔吓了一大跳。一名女士——照身份打扮来说还不是一般人物——挡住他的去路。她下了马，一手拽住缰绳，怒视着他。  
“耶稣啊，女士，”西弗尔十分勉强地笑了笑，“我不认为偷听适合你的身份。”  
“是汉密尔顿夫人，先生，”她对他冷淡地笑笑以后说，“我是来找你的。”  
西弗尔跟着她来到了麦克斯的酒馆，她这样一位女士出现在这种地方仍然不免让人指指点点，但她好像根本没觉察到似的，只是看着他。  
“我的丈夫不知道我到这里来，”汉密尔顿夫人说，“没人知道，事实上。他是个有自己理想的人，而我最不愿意看到的，就是因为我的行为阻碍这种理想得到实现。”  
“夫人，”西弗尔赔笑说，“我只是到这里赌博的普通人。如果你想要——”  
“——但有时候，要达成理想，就要干出一些不为人理解的事情，”她只是接着说，“我就直说吧，先生，我知道你是谁，我对你的身份没有兴趣，我要的是你手上的东西。”  
“女士，”西弗尔再次露出自己最具迷惑力的笑容，“我想你弄错了，我——”  
“——我让人跟踪了你，”汉密尔顿夫人说，“我知道没有什么同伙，没有什么船员，只有你一个人。于是我开始想，是什么让你这样一个人离乡背井来到这里，答案只能是我们都想要的那样东西——一个能让我们醒来忘记自己是谁的地方，一处未来，一种让人安心的保证。”  
西弗尔不笑了，他按住自己的杯子。“您的才智令人惊讶，夫人。”他由衷地说。  
“如果我告诉你，”汉密尔顿夫人继续说，“我有办法能让弗林特回到海上，这个办法既不会暴露你的身份，又不会损害弗林特身为船长的威信？”  
西弗尔这一次没有了开玩笑的心情，他意味深长地望着她。汉密尔顿夫人反而笑了。  
“我有预感，听完这个计划，你会主动把药交出来的，西弗尔先生。”她这么说。  
也许那些汉密尔顿家族的人并不完全一无是处，约翰•西弗尔这么想道，但此时躺在病床上的弗林特比他更有资格判断这一点。

 

米兰达将西弗尔给她的药物，连同一封信，放在了勋爵乡间别墅的门外。托马斯读到那封信时，她已经回到伦敦了。“我说服詹姆斯牧师将我连夜送出庄园，尽管他警告我欺骗上帝是可耻的，”托马斯将那封信读给弗林特听，“但我告诉他，如果他不拿自己的马车将我送出庄园，我会让他明白什么是真正的可耻——于是半小时后，我就已经在他的马车上了。”  
“她在说什么？”弗林特失笑。  
“牧师知道坎特威尔中校在公学的一些丑事，”托马斯安静地说，“我想米兰达利用了这一点。”  
“你是说，休•坎特威尔十余年前犯下的一个错误，和他对上帝的虔诚，让我们暂时自由了？”  
托马斯淡淡一笑，显然他也意识到了这里面的嘲讽。“我想是这样。”他放下那封信说。  
他们让这个地方成为了一个家，尽管这里简陋无比，根本比不上他们原来居住的地方。弗林特的状况直到第四天才真正好起来，勉强能够下床行走，托马斯陪着他在花园里散步，重新恢复他的行动能力。弗林特对此感到非常窘迫，但托马斯毫不介意。  
他也不介意自己的身份远与他在这里的所作所为不相符，而他的出现已经成为了本地人的谈资。弗林特对此极为忧虑，但托马斯似乎没有被此影响到，甚至觉得此事蛮有趣的，当格罗斯太太从她修剪得还算别致的山楂树丛后面端着茶点打量他时，他甚至拿这事开起玩笑来。  
“三天前是教堂的牧师，”托马斯说，“昨天是主日学校的教师，今天看起来则是格罗斯太太——她就躲在山楂树丛后面，试着弄清究竟是我还是啄食她的果实的鸟儿更可怕。”  
弗林特本来不打算纵容他的，但这些措辞还是让他笑了出来。他摇摇头，把体重交到拐杖上，憎恨自己还不能很灵活地从这里走到花园的栅栏门。“也许她认为你是适合贝丝的夫婿。”  
“多么骇人听闻，我！”托马斯用夸张的语调说，“谁是贝丝？”然后他们都笑起来。  
然而，有的日子，所有快乐都从托马斯的体内抽走了，一丝阴影掠过他的眉头，他变得沉默寡言，阴郁却不自知。弗林特以为这是因为他们现在的处境，但他后来才意识到，使得托马斯担忧的不仅仅是他的父亲，他自己的前程，还有别的东西。  
“你听说了吗？”一天，托马斯悒郁地说，“他们把新任的总督赶到了大街上，在拿骚，当着他的妻子和子女的面，他被斩首了。我侥幸认得这个男人，詹姆斯，他也许有许多弱点和错误，但他不该获得这样一个结局。”弗林特静静走过去，按住托马斯搁在桌面上的手，托马斯深吸口气，将头靠近他的手臂。  
“你不能拯救所有人。”弗林特说。  
“当然不能，”托马斯用嘲弄的口吻吐出残酷的句子，“我甚至不能拯救我自己，显而易见。”  
而弗林特从来不问他那所指的究竟是什么，因为托马斯骤然阴沉的神色阻止他问下去。  
他离开汉密尔顿宅邸时除了剑，只带走了一样东西，而那天托马斯在找别的东西时，这本书掉了出来，弗林特仓促找了个借口，想要离开房间，但托马斯抢先挡住他的去路。他硬着头皮迎上对方的目光，那目光炽烈，几乎将他融化。他竟无法动弹，任由那种目光落在脸上。托马斯低下头，仿佛打算给他一个吻。  
“我本来以为，”他的手指抚过那本奥勒留的封面，“这种感觉不是共同的，现在我不这样认为了。”  
弗林特死死抿住嘴唇没有回答。此时此刻无论说什么都是不适宜的。托马斯的嘴唇摩挲着他的嘴唇，只是接触，并不着急占有，那个男人的嘴唇干燥而温暖，吐出的气息挑逗般地落在他的唇上，他任由自己沉迷片刻，继而格开对方，但反而被托马斯抓住他的右手，然后是另一只，托马斯按住他的两只手抵在门上，这才开始真正地吻他。那个吻温柔得让弗林特战栗。  
那天晚上他们从容探索彼此的身体，好像他们有的是时间，托马斯进入他以后，他变得放荡起来，扭动着腰，迫切地想让对方进入得更深。  
“我会下地狱的，”弗林特喘息着说，手指紧紧抓住托马斯的头发，“因为我想要教给你的那些事情，够我在皇家港口绞死两次的了——更糟糕的是，那竟然没有吓退我。”  
托马斯低头而笑。“我以为下地狱的前景并不困扰你。”他说。  
“确实不，”弗林特挑眉，“但我一直以为，我会在地狱里独自一人。”  
托马斯吻咬着他的嘴唇，直到他的呼吸急促起来。“告诉我你想要教给我的是什么。”  
弗林特仰头在他耳边低语，托马斯的目光变暗，垂头望着他。他的注视持续了如此长的时间以至于弗林特开始对自己感到可耻，他恼羞成怒地别过头。“你是否真的建议了——”  
“我想要跪下来吸你的老二，”弗林特粗声粗气地说，“是的。”  
他觉得他必然是早已忘了什么是界限了，因为后者突然从他身上抽离。  
“我想我们待会能满足这个要求，”托马斯说，“至于现在，我有别的建议——”  
弗林特还没明白过来，托马斯突然低下头，两手把他的腿分得更开，后臀被高高抬起，潮湿而炽热的舌头狠狠埋入了他的后穴。弗林特措不及防，整个腰都软了，他用尽全身的力气想要逃离，却只能发出一声难耐的，催促般的呻吟。他根本无法分辨托马斯的动作持续了多久。托马斯突然停下动作，弗林特不解地看着他，身体因为即将发生的未知而紧绷。  
托马斯再次进入他。他弓起背，溢出嘶哑的低吼，再一次高潮了。  
天微微亮起来的时候他已经醒来，发现自己被困在托马斯的怀抱里，宽阔的胸膛紧贴着他的背，他甚至能感觉到对方强劲有力的心跳。他聆听那心跳声，直到托马斯睁开眼睛注视着他。  
“早上好。”托马斯微笑着说。为了这种目光，弗林特害怕他会愿意放弃付出一切。

平静的日子并没有持续多久。一天清晨，弗林特看见托马斯正在和一名男仆打扮的人在屋后会面。  
弗林特走上前去，托马斯仍然和那名仆人低声交谈。但当他近得可以听到他们的谈话时，衣着讲究的男仆已经翻身上马，朝伦敦的方向策马离去。托马斯转向弗林特，脸上带着事关重大时常有的神情。“我被召见了，”他抢在弗林特开口以前说，“海军部想听听我的提案。”  
弗林特神色复杂地望着远去的那一骑孤马。出于本能，他感到蹊跷的地方不止一处，但托马斯的神色阻止他说得更多。“我们能否肯定这件事？”弗林特疑心骤起。  
“彼得派人送来的邀请函，”托马斯说，“不会有假。当然他们不可能在海军大臣的家里接见我，但这是最接近的结果了，戈尔上校在白厅有举足轻重的地位，他对海军的影响是不可小觑的。”  
“而他邀请你过去，”弗林特感到心中五味杂陈，“你必须现在就走吗？”  
“你是怎么了，我的朋友，难道你不为我感到高兴？这就是我们一直等待的那个时刻，那个将我们对新世界的计划付诸实施的时刻！彼得这些日子来的斡旋终于有了成果。”  
“托马斯——”弗林特迟疑着还要说什么，最终还是改口，“我只是会想念你，仅此而已。”  
“而我会回来的，我向你保证，”托马斯抓住他的肩膀，激动的心情溢于言表，“当我回来时，我希望能带给你好消息。”  
他的快乐感染了弗林特，他微笑了一下，哪怕他仍然不由自主地感觉到这种快乐下面是憧憧的阴影。他竭力搜寻自己的记忆，他确实从未听闻戈尔和汉密尔顿的父亲有过任何交往，据说戈尔属于白厅的实干派一流。然而，没有谣言和谣言肆虐本身一样奇怪，要是托马斯和他一样熟悉谣言的本质，会对这个事实感到不寒而栗的。他多虑了吗？  
他过分沉默，而托马斯读懂了他的忧虑。“陪我走到我的马车那里去吧，詹姆斯。”他说。  
他们在沉默中步行，乡间的景色使人难忘，夏日的微风拂起，茂密的树丛投下林荫。走上泥泞的小路以后，能够望到教堂的前院，村庄的小酒馆，还有教堂牧师的院落。  
“我懂你的忧虑，”转过房屋拐角，托马斯突然开口说，“但事关重大，假如这是真的，这是一次不能错过的机会。它对我来说意义太大了。”  
“我明白，”弗林特暂停片刻，停下脚步盯着他的脸，“我从未有机会在伦敦问你这句话，但为什么你对拿骚的未来如此关心？”  
“我希望能够建造出些什么，从零开始，”托马斯对他一笑，“这是我会对别人的答复。”  
“但不是我。”  
托马斯与他久久对视。“你是否曾经有过这种感觉，你的未来被人偷走？而你绝望地希望它能够回来，哪怕再也没有机会能让你那么做，哪怕所有人都认为已经无法挽回——但你从不如此相信，一刻也没有？”他坚定地说，“你希望为它而战，即便那是场注定失败的战斗？”  
弗林特无法将目光从他脸上移开，因为他看起来那样自信，尽管他的两眼流露悲伤的阴影，也许他远不如托马斯那样勇敢，因为他从未被迫做出这种抉择。  
“当你说陪你走到马车的时候，”弗林特突然说，“你的意思真的是陪你走到你的马车。”  
“不，我之所以那么说，”托马斯眼中闪过促狭摇头。“只是因为我找到机会吻你。”  
他的手按在弗林特的后颈，将两人的距离拉近，在橡木的树荫下，他们还能听到村民的马车在远处碾过砂石路面的吱呀声，还有鸟儿在天空中盘旋鸣叫的音乐。弗林特首先拉近两人间的距离，吻住这个人，毫无节制地，他用上了自己的舌头。他引诱这个吻持续尽可能长的时间，他逗引出了托马斯低沉的笑声。当他们分开时，还有一丝笑意残留在托马斯的脸上，弗林特长久凝视对方。“答应我，”他要求道，悄悄握紧拳头，“你会回到这里来。”  
“我答应你。”后者明亮的目光看着他，不含一丝恐惧，毫不受到围绕他们的阴云影响。  
弗林特受到感染，在最后的一阵犹豫的挣扎下，他松开自己的手，强迫自己停在原处，目送托马斯举步登上他的马车，马车门关上时，他后退了一步，咬牙掩饰那对自己的影响。  
托马斯从马车窗口朝后展望时，弗林特已经不在那里了。他看见的只是乡间的石子路，一路向后延伸，一直伸向橡树的浓荫，伸向毛茛花开的田野，伸向那栋留下了回忆的房子。


	11. Terra Incognita

托马斯离开的第七日，弗林特夜半被马车的声音惊醒。他披上衣服来到屋外，发现院落里停着一辆陌生的马车。车身毫无装饰，但车夫的打扮预示了主人的身份。弗林特站在台阶上，望着车夫喝住还要前进的马。不管这是为了什么，他预感到这必然和托马斯有关。  
阿什勋爵从马车上下来，将手套和手杖交给下人。弗林特刚要开口，勋爵匆匆擦过他步入屋内，他的外套外套着斗篷，显然是为了掩饰自己的身份。勋爵行色匆匆的模样与以往弗林特在托马斯的沙龙里认识的那个人大相径庭，他面带忧虑，甚至没停下来对弗林特问好。  
弗林特不着痕迹地戒备起来，这时勋爵转过身，仿佛责怪他还停在原地。  
“我得和你谈谈。”他说。  
弗林特在壁炉对面坐下，勋爵甚至没费心脱下自己的大衣和帽子，与之相反，他摩挲着自己的假发顶盖，好像那能证明什么似的。弗林特给他倒了杯水，他直接在椅子上坐了下来。  
弗林特即将开口，勋爵抬起一只手。“我必须开门见山地说，先生，”他说，“你背叛了我的信任。我本以为我们一致同意，你在此地的短暂居住并不是一个值得大肆宣扬的事实。”  
弗林特张了张嘴想为自己辩解，但他还没有厚颜无耻到这种程度，至少不是在托马斯的老朋友面前。面对阿什勋爵的兴师问罪，他只得欠了欠身子。“我很抱歉。”他说。  
“恐怕我也有责任，”彼得•阿什说，“我该知道遵守承诺不是你所熟悉的众多美德中的一种。”  
“请原谅，什么？”弗林特危险地抬高音调，受此侮辱，他反而坐直了身子。  
勋爵闭口不谈，只是沉默而责备地望着他，烛光在两人之间闪耀，映照出这是间多么寒酸的斗室，过了一阵，勋爵把那杯水推开了。“我想您误解了，”弗林特冷声说，“我一直在遵守我定下的承诺，至于托马斯的到来，那完全是个意外，并不是我能左右的。”  
勋爵低叹一声，从椅中起身。“现在谈论这些都已经太迟，我不是来兴师问罪的，先生，也许我的脾性里还残留着北卡罗来纳带给我的棱角，偶尔会让我对周围的人过于严苛。”  
弗林特抬眼盯着他的脸。“如果您不介意我问的话，”他高声说，“您的来访到底是为了什么？”  
勋爵没有急着回答，他若有所思，手指滑过凹凸不平的桌面，好像那能告诉他怎么做似的。  
“我是来告诉你，你不能在留在这里了，麦格劳先生。我们必须将你转移到安全的地方。”  
前任海盗深吸了口气，他定了定神想要从勋爵脸上看出点端倪，然而后者只是麻木不仁地望着他，面容比北卡罗来纳的绞架旁的旁观者还要冷酷无情。“今晚就走？”  
“两天后，我在皇家港口有认识的人，他会找到船只，将你送到任何地方——包括国外。”  
弗林特坐在椅子里，对着烛光沉思。“我能问问为什么要走吗？”他说。  
勋爵的神色变得更严厉了，他对弗林特胆敢问这个问题而表现出了不快。“我被调职了，麦格劳先生，”他苦笑，身子站得笔直，“我必须立刻启程前往查尔斯顿，留下我的女儿和妻子——因为查尔斯顿是个风土人情都不适合他们的地方，这全是因为你的不谨慎，先生。”  
“我很抱歉，彼得，”弗林特心急如焚，因为他想到了另一个人，“我没有预料到——”  
“——别叫我彼得，”勋爵厉声说，两手背在身后朝他转过身来，“托马斯过分善良或忍让，也许他曾经短暂地忘记了我们之间的差别，但我并没有忘记。你是个海盗，麦格劳先生。”  
“我是，但我从未拒绝承认我是什么，”弗林特的声音因为愤怒变的粗鲁，“假如从这个方面说的话，我敢说我是你认识的大部分人里面最诚实的——‘阁下’！”  
勋爵闭上嘴，把手抽离桌面望着他。两人压下愤怒彼此对峙，弗林特首先放弃了，他对托马斯的担心不允许他现在意气用事。他叹口气，咬紧牙关。“米兰达怎么办？她现在在哪？”  
“她还在伦敦，处境和你一样不容乐观，”勋爵说，“这一点，早在托马斯逃离他父亲的软禁，到这里来见你时我就已经有了预感——”  
弗林特身子一僵，他紧了紧声音。“你说什么，软禁？”  
阿什勋爵审慎地望着他，在意识到他真的一无所知以后神色缓和了些。“在他离开伦敦以前，托马斯的父亲派了十余个人看守他，不许他离开庄园一步。他是逃出来的。冒了很大的风险，如果你问我的话。”  
勋爵打量着他，似乎在等待他说出一句感人肺腑的话，但弗林特只是咬紧牙关，强压下悔恨和自责引起的剧痛，这种举动被勋爵认为是不近人情的，他冷淡地移开目光。  
“我之所以，”他调整了一下自己的语速，使得他的表达更符合他的身份，“在我动身去查尔斯顿之前赶到这里来，是因为我答应了托马斯要保全你。因此我必须确保你登上那艘船。”  
“什么样的船？”弗林特问，他此时的满腹心事已经让他无法对勋爵表示感激。  
“两天以后的这个时辰，在皇家港口有一艘船等着你们，”勋爵说，“船的名字叫做曙光号。”  
“我们，”弗林特抬起头，锐利的目光投向那名贵族，“我猜那指的是我和米兰达。”  
他大胆的称呼让勋爵连眉毛都没有抬一下。“你和汉密尔顿夫人之间的谣言不在我关心之列，先生，”他用贵族的疏离说，“我在意的只是保住你们两人的周全，恪守承诺对我非常重要。”  
弗林特此刻的心情非常复杂，他缓缓站起来，肩膀上如同有千斤重量，他避开勋爵的视线，在屋子里来回踱了几步。“但事关重大，我实在不能不问——托马斯现在在哪？”  
阿什勋爵沉吟不语，弗林特别过头望着他。他焦急起来。“我最后见到他是在七天前，他应邀到戈尔上校家里出席晚宴，自此以后我就再也没有见过他。他现在在哪？”  
对方没听到他的话似的，仍然石头般沉默。弗林特的心一沉。“你没有派人给他送信，对吗？”  
“不幸的是，没有，”勋爵叹口气说，“我不知道是谁干的，也不知道他们为什么要这么干，我可以告诉你的是，托马斯失踪了。”  
弗林特的呼吸骤然扯紧。他想起那天晚上托马斯的神情，“我甚至不能拯救我自己，显而易见，”他喃喃：“失踪了？”他反应过来，逼近前扯紧勋爵的领子。“你说的失踪是什么意思？”  
“我想我表达得非常清楚了，先生，”对方说，“自从他离开你这里以后，再也没人见过他。”  
弗林特在他的目光里看到了自己的模样，他强自镇定下来，松开手。勋爵最后冷冷看他一眼。  
“以我对托马斯的父亲的理解，他现在多半凶多吉少，我想不用我指出您所负有的责任。”  
弗林特僵在椅子里，任由对方说下去。这些滔滔不绝的漂亮言辞现在对他来说没有作用了，他一心系在托马斯的安危上，连勋爵转身离开他都不再起身送行。  
“记住，两天后，曙光号，”勋爵扔下这句话，“恐怕这是你最后的机会，麦格劳先生。”  
他大步朝门走去，和来时一样行色匆匆。弗林特无心在意他的动向。门口响起马车碾过砂石的声音，他才悚然一惊，发现自己出了一身冷汗，这时，勋爵的马车已经在夜色里走远了。

残烛快要在烛台里燃尽了，而弗林特没有更换它的意思。他坐在椅子上，两手抱在胸前。  
“你派人找我？”西弗尔进门时他仍坐在椅子里，一脸心事，自阿什勋爵离开后就没动一下。  
“关上门。”他沉声说。  
西弗尔关上门坐下以后，弗林特才抬头望着他。“两天后，有一艘西班牙商船开进皇家港口，船的名字叫曙光号，我希望你放出消息，说我上了这艘船。”  
“好吧，这可以办到，”西弗尔皱眉望着他，“然后呢？”  
“派人给汉密尔顿夫人送个信，让她暂时答应彼得的要求，因为我必须和她见上一面。”  
“我还在听，”西弗尔说，“我猜着一切都有着某种目的，是吗？但我还没看出来。”  
弗林特扫他一眼。“照我说的去做，”他严肃地说，“我向你保证，我最后会给你一艘船，并且带领船员们找到厄卡号的金子。”  
“通过离开皇家港口？”西弗尔试探。  
“通过留在伦敦。”弗林特打断他，他的语气平静，却暗藏着冰冷。西弗尔惊讶地看他一眼，他不为所动，端起杯子将杯中的酒一饮而尽。“你知道，你让我惊讶，”西弗尔朝后靠向椅子，对他一笑，“昨天你还是那个一心过起平民生活的詹姆斯•麦格劳，今天你就成了那个我熟悉的无恶不作的弗林特船长。你愿意告诉我这期间发生了什么吗？”  
“我没有在开玩笑，西弗尔，”弗林特说，“我在告诉你，我要留在伦敦，而我即将干一件所有人都无法理解的事情来达到我的目的，当我干这件事情时，我需要你站在我的这一边。”  
“啊哈，”西弗尔只是付诸一笑，“我猜这件事情包括谎言，欺骗，甚至流血？”  
弗林特喉咙里咕哝一声。“更糟。”他说。  
“喔，”西弗尔恍然大悟，尽管那多半是假装出来的，“你压根没打算上那艘船，对吧？”  
弗林特看着他，他耸耸肩。“我也许干了一点打探的事，”他说，“很难不注意那辆马车。”  
“不，”他的船长回答，“我没有。”西弗尔笑了声，站起来手抓住门。  
“你知道，当人们听到你要离开这地方的时候，他们不能更高兴了，他们以为从此会摆脱你和我，我们这类人——无意冒犯，船长——但我从未像此刻一样意识到我们的命运是一起的。”  
弗林特哼了一声。“Terra incognita，”他低声说，“陌生的土地，盖茨先生过去常说这句话。”  
“好吧，那是什么意思？”西弗尔说。  
弗林特凝视即将熄灭的烛火，神色也随之黯淡下来。“意思是这个世界上没有地方会真正接纳我们，”他说，“你刚才说人们听说我要离开非常高兴，但不包括你。”  
西弗尔眨着眼，在他脸上有一种弗林特从未看过的神情一闪而逝。“我只在乎金子，船长，”他轻快地说，“而不知为什么，直觉告诉我，你已经在做出计划回到你的那艘船上。”  
“我爱这个地方，”弗林特讥讽地说，“到最后，我怎么也不会想到，只有一个小偷愿意相信我。”  
说完这句话，他皱起眉头，将烛台扫落地面。屋子陷入一片黑暗之中，意想不到的漫漫长夜，弗林特想到托马斯，不管他在世上何处，这个夜晚想必一样可怕，一样孤单而漫长。

 

快到天亮的时候，他翻身骑上自己的马，意识到已经无路可退反而给了他莫大的勇气，在离开房子时甚至没有回头看一眼。他在阿什勋爵处打听到戈尔一家的住址，但他知道贸然前往是危险的，幸而，在和格斯里打交道的海盗岁月里，他学会了乔装打扮的本领。  
“殖民地来的丝绸商人，”他这样对门房通报自己的名字，“格斯里先生引荐来的。我有事需要见上校一面。”  
当门房打量着他的马，他的外套和他的举止的时候，弗林特却将全副心思用在稳住自己的情绪上，他不知道自己在真正见到戈尔上校以后会做些什么，而他大胆的猜测——将白厅的重要人物与理查德•格斯里的贿赂联系起来，哪怕只是暗示——也许都会导致被绞死的后果，但危险越大，他反而越镇定了。门房自稀疏的眉毛下面审视他时，他回以毫无破绽的微笑。  
“请等一下，先生，”门房后来说，“上校说他能在书房见你。”  
戈尔上校的书房装饰奢华，上校本人坐在长沙发上，两旁各有一个男仆，书房的墙面上装饰着伦勃朗的画作，但弗林特无心欣赏。“请问有什么事，先生？”上校说。  
“抱歉，”弗林特恭敬地压低声音，“格斯里先生交代过，此事必须我们私下详谈，上校。”  
上校没吭声，但弗林特的语气虽然谦恭，却没有谦让的意思，他怀着傲慢挥退了仆人，随后转向他今天上午的不速之客。“现在你可以说了，”戈尔说。  
弗林特见仆人已经退下，而书房的门紧闭着，他立刻从腰间抽出匕首，一手勒住上校的脖子捂住了他的叫喊，同时把匕首抵在了他的脖子上。“我没有太多的时间，所以我就直接问你我想知道的事了，上校，”他换了一副口气，而那让戈尔发起抖来，“你只需要点头或摇头，如果你撒谎，我会把你的手指割下来，然后拿你的戒指去换酒喝，你听懂了吗？”  
他得到低呜着的颤抖回复。在提出问题以前，弗林特深呼吸了一下，不是因为恐惧，而是因为他害怕自己会听到的答案。他紧了紧匕首。“托马斯•汉密尔顿到底有没有来过这里？”  
半小时后，弗林特驱马离开戈尔上校的住所，心情寒冷如伦敦的清晨，一切都弄清楚了：托马斯从未来过这儿，上校本人对会面的事情一无所知——弗林特在这一点上反复确认对方是否在说谎，但在他看来戈尔的懦弱远超出他说谎的才能——这就是一个陷阱，老汉密尔顿在其中扮演的角色不言而喻。  
至于托马斯现在在哪，上校赌咒发誓他不比弗林特知道得更多。  
“我所听到的版本是阿尔弗莱德派人把他送走了，”上校嗫嚅，“送到哪，我并不知情。听我一句话，先生，不管你是谁，都不会希望成为阿尔弗莱德•汉密尔顿的敌人的。”  
弗林特的回答是冷哼着把匕首插回自己的腰间。“我并不这么认为。”他倨傲地说。

 

两天后，还没到曙光号进入港口的时辰，弗林特放下单筒望远镜，从可以眺望到船只的沙滩回来，发现米兰达等候在屋子里。  
弗林特绕到她对面坐下，万般感概涌上他的心头。“你来早了。”他说，“曙光号还没进入港口，照这个速度，它也许还没离开西班牙海岸呢。”  
“詹姆斯。”米兰达看破了他试图让气氛变得轻松的尝试。“我们输了。”  
“不，我们还没有输，”弗林特咬牙说，“在我们还不知道敌人是谁，以及他们究竟做了些什么以前，我绝对不会认输。”  
“难道你还没明白吗？”米兰达的嘴唇抖起来，她几乎是在低喊了，“他们做了什么并不重要。已经没有人站在我们这一边，托马斯的计划也不会重见天日，你和我——他们打算埋葬我们，就像埋葬托马斯一样！”  
弗林特正要发怒，米兰达的目光使他无法承受。他克制住自己，虽然他的语气暴露了他的心思。“托马斯到底发生了什么？”他沉痛地说。  
米兰达移开目光。“在伦敦关于我们的谣言，你想必清楚，”她顿了顿，“但谣言有了新的动向，是关于你和托马斯的，尤其是，当他离开伦敦来见你的时候——”  
“米兰达，那不是我所问的，”弗林特愤然打断她，“我问到底发生了什么？！”  
米兰达低下头，手指抓紧自己的手帕。“谣言是，”她说，“托马斯父亲的人在他抵达戈尔上校的住处时已经在那里等着他了，他带上马车，送往了艾斯理的疯人院。”  
弗林特等到她说完最后一句话，像是狠狠挨了一拳。他痛苦地绷紧下颚，闭紧嘴唇，阻止自己再说出一个字。最后一丝希望已经散去，这是他最害怕的结局。“理由呢？”这几个字眼不像是从他嘴里说出来的，它们很虚弱。  
“不需要理由，你难道不懂吗？”米兰达眼眶含着泪水，“当有政治意图的时候，他们用这个借口来绞死敌人。托马斯的父亲会确保动用一切手段来使他的计划不见天日，一切，包括牺牲自己唯一的儿子。”弗林特沉默不语，她站起来把手搁在他的手上。  
“我们必须离开这里，”她颤抖着说，“到国外去。我想托马斯最希望的莫过于你的安全。”  
弗林特在她的手指碰触到自己时抽回手。“我不会离开。”他低声说。  
“你说什么？”  
“你听到我了，我哪也不会去，”弗林特粗声说，“我不仅不会像个打了败仗的逃兵一样抱头鼠窜，我还打算回到伦敦去。”  
“你疯了，”米兰达先是震惊，随后望着他摇了摇头，“伦敦没有你的立足之地。”  
“不，有的，”弗林特的目光和她对上，“还有一个地方。”  
“老天，”米兰达打了个寒战，“你该不会是想——”  
“还有一个小时，曙光号就会驶进港口，”弗林特打断她，“上船去，米兰达，我所认识的人会在那里等你，他会派人将你安全送到普罗维登斯岛，至于我，我要留在这儿。”  
“弗林特，”米兰达看着他，好像不再认识他了，“告诉我，你不会去干我想的那件事，对吗？”  
弗林特叹息一声。“我知道不管说什么，都很难让你理解我此刻的决定，米兰达，”他这么说道，“但我必须这么做，为了托马斯，为了我们，为了拿骚的未来——我非去不可。”  
一个小时后，西弗尔在沙滩上找到了他。对于弗林特的独自一人，他似乎并不比弗林特自己更为惊讶。“进展怎么样？”他说。  
“显然，”船长抬起头，浓浓的嘲讽语气好像能掩盖痛苦之深似的，“现在我又独自一人了。”  
“Terra Incognita，”西弗尔说，他耸耸肩，“他也许是对的，盖茨。”弗林特凝神望着远处的大海，没有回答，西弗尔撑着沙滩坐下，递给弗林特一杯酒，和他一道望着远处的大海。


	12. A Dark Journey

作为亨尼斯上将的客人，麦克伯顿男爵发现自己已经很难适应伦敦的生活了。趁着女士在小客厅里闲谈，他独自一人来到了客厅一旁的休息室，表面为了欣赏一下上将从巴黎带回来的几幅艺术珍品，实际上，他已经被所有关于巴哈马地区的无知诘问搞得不胜其烦，迫不及待出来透口气。他将两手插在背心口袋里，一口气挨近壁炉，把头凑着火光，仿佛热度能将头脑里所有不快的想法赶走，这时，他发现休息室里还有一名陌生男子。  
“请原谅，先生，”麦克伯顿赶紧表达了自己的歉意，“我不知道这里面还有别人。”  
那人转过头来，打扮无疑是个贵族，却是张陌生的面孔。“先生是海军部的雇员？”  
“家父是驻西班牙参赞，”麦克伯顿男爵不无保留地说，“我刚随同家父从西班牙回来。”  
“原来如此，”此人将礼节表现得过分，男爵感到不适应，“我请您原谅，先生，我们关于这场已经过去的战争的谈话必然使您感到乏味无比。”  
海军部的雇员，无疑，男爵在头脑里推断着。他回来伦敦还不到两周，还没有听说过此类人物，但适应伦敦的气候已经不易，男爵实在无心理会对方话语里的机锋。他转身坐下。  
“尽管，”那人微笑着说，“我敢肯定您的父亲在霍金斯爵士发起的那项事业中发挥了他的聪明才智，哪怕他对海盗问题一无所知——仍然是外交上的胜利，对不对？”  
“告诉我，先生，”面对暗示自己无知的侮辱，麦克伯顿首先发难，“您又对海盗问题怎么看？”  
“我相信您已经听到过我们尊贵的主人亨尼斯上将的高见，我毫无保留地同意他的看法。”  
麦克伯顿冷笑一声，不愿再与此人交谈，而将头拧向窗外的狂风暴雨。风暴正在袭击伦敦，而这些人坐在灯火通明的室内高谈阔论。“那么您相信他的计划？”他说。  
“我想不出有比这更周详，更缜密，更能得到海军部支持的计划。”那人审慎地说。  
“啊，”从加的斯港口回来的那位英国人轻蔑地一笑，“您对仕途的热爱显然超出了您对上帝的虔诚，先生，这就是为什么您能坐在一名绅士对面撒谎。”  
家仆进来寻找男爵，打断了两人之间的闲谈。男爵将自己的新朋友抛下，朝客厅走去，他对这个夜晚的感觉糟糕至极，并且眼看没有改善的可能。他在人群中找到亨尼斯上将，声称自己和夫人因为不适应伦敦的气候，不得不先行离开。“现在？”上将热心地说，“您还没见过我的养子，对吗？他将会担任格尔比家族的海军联络员，我想你会喜欢他的。”  
男爵几乎脱口而出他今晚已经见够了伪君子了，但随即又将这话咽回嘴里。伦敦传言上将有个养子，此人最近在上将的沙龙里大放异彩。这时，上将将一名男人介绍给他，此人背手站在长沙发近旁，被叫到名字时转过身来，男爵脸上一僵。  
“男爵，这是我的养子，麦格劳先生，”上将说，“詹姆斯，这是麦克伯顿男爵。”  
男爵板起脸，没有和对方握手，只是傲慢地微鞠一躬。上将投来询问的目光，他的养子——男爵方才在壁炉旁碰到的那个陌生人——解释道：“我们在休息室里打过照面。”  
“啊，那就更好了，”上将说，“詹姆斯对巴哈马地区局势的看法会使你惊讶的。”  
“我确实，”麦克伯顿话里有话，“印象深刻。”麦格劳先生假装没听见他的话。上将走开后，他走近前。  
“这里说话不方便，男爵，”麦克伯顿觉得他的声音紧张得实在荒唐，“我想知道什么时候方便拜访您？”  
“不必了，”男爵冷冰冰地说，“我们对彼此已经有足够的了解，先生，您是个伪君子，而我穷尽一生——甚至前往远离伦敦的不毛之地——就是为了避免和您这类人打交道。”  
说完这句话，男爵从仆人手上接过自己的大衣和帽子，要道晚安，一名先生突然从身后朝他们冲来，揪住麦格劳先生的领子，一拳挥来。男爵听到一声女士们的尖叫，随后看清那是卢克公爵家的长子爱德华，他喝醉了，但这并没有使他的拳头失去准度。麦格劳歪了一下，整个身体撞向一旁，一个作为摆设的半胸像掉了下来，在地毯上摔得粉碎。  
男爵把手按在剑柄上。麦格劳站起来，眨眼阻止他。他自己一点也不对这场袭击表现得意外。“你喝醉了，子爵。”  
爱德华摇摇晃晃站起来，跨过地板上的碎片，在哄叫声中再次抓住麦格劳的领子。  
男爵皱起眉头，他认识卢克公爵的长子，他不是个爱贸然行事的人，而上将的养子毫不抵抗的举动也令人惊讶。没有一位绅士在受到这种侮辱后无动于衷的，眼前这位先生却只木然不动。他要么是个懦夫，要么是个傻瓜。这时爱德华怒气冲冲地说起话来。  
“我知道这间屋子里的人都被你蒙蔽了，但我知道你是什么样的人，你背叛了托马斯，使得他身败名裂，而你现在坐在上将的屋子里大谈美德？我为你感到可耻，麦格劳先生。”  
“子爵，”被揪住硬翻领，麦格劳克制着自己，“您喝醉了，您的行为在使自己蒙羞。”  
他的话语使得爱德华更气愤，在男爵反应过来拉开他们以前，他已再次朝麦格劳挥舞起拳头。  
“蒙羞？”他吼道，“我打小就认识托马斯了，如果你没有背叛他，那么他现在在哪？”  
事情已经到了不得不进行制止的地步，男爵当机立断从身后按住爱德华，年轻人愤怒地吸着气，在麦克伯顿将两人分开时，他听到爱德华用只有他和麦格劳能听见的声音说：“你才是那个该被关起来的人，你这个肮脏的鸡奸者！”  
震惊之下，男爵松开手。年轻人与他擦肩而过，愤怒地穿过人群冲出了这所屋子，麦格劳倒在地上，浑身是伤，男爵朝他伸出手，他对男爵露出个自嘲的笑容。“所以，不仅是个伪君子，还是个叛徒。”麦克伯顿讥讽地说，“很高兴认识你，麦格劳先生。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
“您不否认以上任何一项指控？”男爵意外地说。  
“不。”  
“包括那项难以启齿的罪名？”男爵没把那句只有他们两人听到的话大肆宣扬。  
“不。”麦格劳的声音嘶哑，“恐怕我是罪有应得。”  
“詹姆斯•麦格劳，”麦克伯顿男爵感兴趣地说，“我无法分辨你是过分聪明，还是过分愚蠢。”  
后者抓住他的手站起来，对闻讯赶来的亨尼斯上将和他冷淡欠身，道了句晚安。

 

弗林特回到书房，发现西弗尔坐在门后等着他。  
“我会记住这一天的，”他的海盗朋友开玩笑说，“弗林特船长毫不反抗地让人痛揍一顿。”  
弗林特不理会他，按住伤口，在属于自己的椅子上坐下。“我让你打听的事情怎么样了？”  
“人真奇怪，对吗？几块西班牙银币就能让他们开口。我问过了，汉密尔顿勋爵隐瞒了托马斯的真实身份，将他作为平民囚禁在一所疯人院里。”西弗尔说。  
他说完，观察弗林特的动静。但弗林特连眉头都没动一下。“艾斯理？”他说。  
“不，那只是个幌子，”西弗尔说，“我得到的消息是在伦敦东区。”  
“名字？”  
“没人知道，”西弗尔叹口气说，“大概只有勋爵本人和上帝知晓。”  
“米兰达怎么样了，”弗林特的理智看来让西弗尔印象深刻，“你确信她上了那艘船？”  
“我的人在港口看见她上去的，”西弗尔举起两手，摊开仿若发誓，“放松，船长。如果她不上那艘船，还能去哪？她虽然固执，远没有我认识的其它人那样固执——比如你。”  
弗林特瞪他一眼。“你现在是上将家里的一名厨子，”他冷嘲，“我建议你做好你的工作。”  
西弗尔耸耸肩站起身。“你打算怎么做？”  
“一所一所疯人院去找，”弗林特说，“他们能把他藏起来，但不可能让他消失。你该回到楼下去了。”  
西弗尔走到门边站定，望着他。弗林特朝他转过身来。“怎么？”  
“你上次拜访一所伦敦的疯人院是什么时候？”西弗尔说，“我不是要劝你，我只是希望你知道你将要面对的是什么——那不会令人愉快。”  
“我已经做出了决定，现在改变也无用了，”弗林特斥责，“别再在这间屋子里叫我船长。”  
“啊，我忘了，”西弗尔轻快一笑，“被当做叛徒和告密者的感觉如何？”  
“简直让人焕然一新。”弗林特说，唇边溢出一抹微笑。但西弗尔离开后，他独自坐下来，方才的笑容消失得无影无踪，他合衣在椅子上入眠，并不处理身上的伤——在内心深处某个角落，他觉得也许那是他应得的。他合上眼睛，梦中的某个时刻，他觉得米兰达走进屋内，给他披上一件外套，她看起来还是和过去一样严肃，一样不赞成他的鲁莽和冲动。  
“詹姆斯，”她轻声说，朝他低下身子，“这里面没有一件事是你造成的。”  
但当他在椅子里惊醒，他发现这一切都是一场梦。他抬起手来挡住阳光，泪水盈上眼眶。

 

在伦敦东区有两家疯人院，怀特摩尔家族的那栋臭名昭著的居伊之家，还有沃尔斯顿•格林疯人院。弗林特吩咐车夫驶向舰队街，自己却在行驶中悄无声息地跳下马车，独自一人转过伦敦桥，叫了辆出租马车，在没人注意的情况下驶向自己的目的地。他先去了居伊之家，在那里没有他要找的人，然而，环境的拥挤和住宿环境的恶劣依然让人触目惊心，束身衣，脚铐和口套随处可见，弗林特在院长理事的陪伴下经过长廊时，两位女士正在给一个年轻病患喂食，她们用一把长长的，有着喷嘴被叫做“茶壶”的东西撬开他的嘴，他的两排牙齿因此损坏得很厉害，他发出的声音已经不能叫做呜咽。弗林特抓住自己的手杖。  
“一名贵族，您说？”理事兰卡斯特先生狭长的眼睛在稀疏的眉毛下射来怀疑之光。  
“一位有着良好教养的年轻人，”弗林特改善自己的措辞，“金发，年纪与我相若，操伦敦上层社会口音，很可能的是，他没有过任何探视者。”  
“我想先生您该前往的是伦敦的另一头，”理事注意到他的目光，“啊，这个，正如您所瞧见的，束身衣和镣铐是为了避免他们弄伤自己，而用金属棒撬开他们的牙齿，是为了——”  
“我能看得出来，”弗林特仓促说道，敷衍地一握对方的手，“谢谢，您很有帮助，理事先生。”  
他大步穿过走廊，将黑暗，通风条件极差的房间抛在脑后，在他身后，哭泣声，尖叫和呓语仍不断传来，像噩梦一样将他萦绕。他看见许多衣衫不整的年轻人，连遮蔽自己都无法做到，更别提得到更好的对待——询问收益到哪去了是无益的，兰卡斯特是个吸血鬼。  
他从居伊之家的地下室来到门外，长长出了口气，这才发现自己已经屏住呼吸不知道多久。他抬步登上马车，发现里面坐着个自己熟悉的人。“你在这里做什么？”  
“很明显，”西弗尔说，“我担心你不能一个人完成这个。你还好吗？我们还能继续吗？”  
弗林特抓住马车车顶篷支架，安定自己因为痛楚而动荡的心。“继续。”他最终说。  
沃尔斯顿•格林疯人院的规模更大些，这一次，他的措辞更为小心。为了避免日后的麻烦，他编造了一个名号。“麦克伯顿，温克思•麦克伯顿，我是来这里找汉密尔顿子爵的。”  
“这里没有什么汉密尔顿，只有一个年轻人声称自己是阿什伯恩第四任伯爵，卡罗莱纳殖民地和巴哈马群岛领主的儿子。这位年轻人，”院长讥讽地停顿一下，“需要很多帮助，显而易见。”  
弗林特想将拳头挥向那张谄媚微笑的脸，但西弗尔按住他的肩膀，朝他不着痕迹地摇了摇头。弗林特按捺自己，摆出个微笑。“那也许是他，”他说，“我能进去看一眼吗？”  
“随您的便，先生，”院长耸耸肩，“您方才说您要找他是为了——”  
“——解决一笔旧日债务，先生。”西弗尔抢在沉默不语的弗林特前头说，“我们走吧。”  
他们穿过长长的，通往单人囚禁房间的走廊。弗林特抓住自己的帽子，在走廊中途停了下来。  
“我必须自己一个人干这个。”他低声说，咬牙转身望着西弗尔的脸。  
“你认为你会在里面见到他吗？”西弗尔说。  
“那是我必须冒的风险，”弗林特说，“假如我做出任何出格的行为，并且因此被捕，替我给米兰达送信，告诉她——告诉她我会穷尽一切找出托马斯的下落并且确保他的安全。”  
西弗尔凝视着他，摇头。“这是一种你不熟悉的痛苦，是不是？”他突然说，“不比失去船只，在风暴中落水，或是被敌人的剑刺伤——关于痛苦的特质是，弗林特，它让你更坚强。”  
弗林特低笑。“从一个小偷嘴里说出的漂亮字眼，”他轻蔑地说，“谢了。”他抛下西弗尔，独自一人走向疯人院的单独囚禁区。  
他放慢脚步穿过那些连在一起的病房，其中一间里传出的声音令他停下脚步。  
“告诉我，”其中一人在优雅地踱着步，“您为何在此，先生？”  
“因为我父亲的残暴行径。”另一个人的声音则像是从远处传来，虚弱而清晰。  
“不，您在这里，是因为您拒绝承认您的理智已经失去，拒绝接受适当的治疗，而这对您的周围的人带来了恶劣的影响。”适当的停顿。“您承认这一点吗？”  
“我告诉我你我没有疯，”托马斯的声音使得弗林特的心脏几乎停止了跳动，他听起来理智尚存，然而非常愤怒，就连他惯有的那种礼貌的语调也无法掩饰那种愤怒，“我来到这里，是因为——”弗林特悄无声息走近那个房间，侧身在房门的阴影里希望听得更仔细些。  
“错误的答案，先生，”另一个房间里的人说，他的语调彬彬有礼，却寒冷无比，“还有一件事是，昨天夜里，我们在您的房间里发现了一些纸张，您应该知道对外写信是不被允许的。”  
“我如何知道这一点，”托马斯冰冷地回答，“如果你从未对我提到过？”  
“您瞧，先生，这种态度对您并没有好处，”那人说，“违反规定的任何人都得接受鞭打，我们恐怕您也不例外。如果您承认您的罪过，并且向我保证日后绝不再犯的话——”  
“我们谈过这件事了，沃伯顿先生，”托马斯说，“让我再说一遍：我没有做错任何事，我也看不出有承认的必要，至于你一贯拿来约束我举止的那种刑罚——我和你都很清楚它的本质。”  
“那么，”沃伯顿先生用寡然无味的口吻说，“我想我们没有什么好谈的了。”  
房门突然打开，弗林特立刻藏身拐角。他看见一个穿着长外套，戴着假发，鬓角已有白发的男人和为他掌烛的仆人一起离去的背影，想必那就是沃伯顿先生。他等他们走远，靠近黑暗里的房间，铁门上的一角铁窗并没有关上，弗林特隔着那块比巴掌大不了多少的窗口，瞥见了里面的人，他只看了一眼，便禁不住僵住了。  
托马斯半靠在床上，虽然目光仍然像过去一样明亮坚定，整个人却已经难以认出，他的头发被剪得贴近头皮，而不管是谁干的，必然把这变成一场尽可能露骨的侮辱，因为弗林特能看出那是被按倒在地剪的，而且凌乱不齐。这是用刀片割的，而且近乎一场折磨。  
托马斯的嘴唇颤抖着，脸上不正常的潮红暗示某种热病的征兆，过分苍白的脸色和他说话时的憔悴声调都令人忧虑，最令弗林特揪心的是，他们连他最基本的尊严都剥夺了，他被戴上了锁链，身上只穿着勉强能够蔽体的长衬衣，和他在居伊之家看到的那些疯子一样。  
他听到隐约的窸窣，是巡夜人在自己的铺位里翻身。弗林特等待那阵声响过去，才敢靠近些，借助短暂掠过走廊里的亮光，他看到了托马斯痉挛着拿不起笔的手腕，和他身上的鞭痕。  
弗林特无法描述他此时的心绪，他宁愿再失去一次海象号。  
他正要冲上前，一人从身后暗影里抓住他的肩膀，用力将他拉向后方。  
“仔细听我说，船长，”西弗尔低声在他耳边说，“你打算现在就鲁莽行事，让所有的努力都毁于一旦，并且自己也被关进疯人院呢，还是记住此刻的侮辱，拿出一个完整的计划？”  
弗林特的呼吸剧烈地起伏。“没人知道我在这儿。”他哑声说。  
“你自己相信这个说法吗？”西弗尔笑了下，“你比我擅长发现跟踪者，告诉我，跟着我们转过哈斯通街的那辆马车是什么？就算没人发现你，你认为这消息要多久传回伦敦？”  
弗林特回头看他一眼，西弗尔耸耸肩。他深吸口气，咬住自己的口腔，松开了拳头。  
“这就对了。”他昔日的船员说。  
“我做不到这个。”弗林特虚弱地对自己承认。  
“不，你能，”西弗尔对他苍白一笑，“因为你必须得这么做——这样亨尼斯上将才会相信你——来吧，伙计，熬过这一切。”  
弗林特脱力滑落墙角，把头死死靠在墙壁上。当沃伯顿先生带着两个人拿着鞭子回来时，他抖得像片叶子。他咬紧自己的牙关，眼中全是泪水。随即，在全然的痛楚中，他听到鞭子在空气中挥响，打在托马斯的身上。


	13. The Return

走廊里的脚步声随着看守的逼近而变得清晰，托马斯吹灭残烛，把纸张藏在烛火照不到的角落里，翻身上床。沃伯顿敲了敲铁门，把手里的蜡烛举高，眼睛贴近门上的洞口。  
“您有一位探视者，先生。”沃伯顿抬高语调。  
托马斯微微欠起身子，让脸朝向门外的烛光。“是谁？”他问道。  
“这位女士不愿意透露她的姓名，先生，”沃伯顿开始说教，“恐怕我不能让她在走廊里太久，这里不是适合她这样的女士久留的地方。”  
托马斯从他的语气里听出了对某个特定阶层的尊敬，而那可不是沃伯顿会浪费在下等贫民上的一种情感。他闭上眼，花了一些时间止住痉挛般的寒冷，那在这样的夜晚里是常事。  
“让她进来吧。”他从床边坐起来以后说。  
沃伯顿拿钥匙开了门，铁栓拉开的响声让托马斯一颤。他睁开眼，克劳迪娅•坎特威尔怯生生站在门边，拿不定主意该不该往里头走。  
“克劳迪娅，”托马斯勉强对她一笑，“你怎么知道我在这？”  
“我偷听了家父和汉密尔顿勋爵的谈话，”好像不知道该说什么，克劳迪娅补充道，“我乘出租马车来的。”  
托马斯站起身，对在场的女士抱歉地一笑，随即转向仍然在门边打探的沃伯顿。“没事了，”他用目光阻止克劳迪娅说出更多，“我们过去认识，沃伯顿。这位女士曾是我的家庭教师。”  
沃伯顿哼了一声，浑浊的目光落在坎特威尔小姐的脸上。唇边浮上下流的笑意，他把烛台移开，将钥匙重新挂在腰上。“别耽误太久，先生，”他说，“一个孩子可不该在这种地方长大。”  
克劳迪娅满脸通红，托马斯气得发抖，等待沃伯顿哼着小曲离开走廊后，他才关上了门，他不知道自己哪来的力量，在饥饿和热病的逼迫下，他已经好几晚没有睡好了。  
但眼下，有件事情比他自己更为急迫。“麦格劳先生怎么样？”托马斯急切地说，“他安全吗？”  
克劳迪娅沉默，她的样子很为难。“恐怕他已经背叛你了，先生。”  
这比任何鞭子都更有效果。“那是什么意思？”  
“麦格劳先生成了亨尼斯上将的养子。人们认为，他已经背叛了您的信任。”  
托马斯深吸一口气又呼出，摩挲着自己的脑后。“不，这是个谎言，”他低声说，“彼得在哪？”  
“阿什勋爵已经启程前往查尔斯顿，”克劳迪娅说，“听父亲说，他被降职了。”  
在双重的打击下，托马斯仍然支撑自己不要轻易倒下，他的声音保持平稳，甚至平稳得让他自己感到惊讶。“克劳迪娅，”他说，“我有件事情请你帮忙。”  
他用高烧般焦渴干燥的嘴唇吐出那个要求，用手抓住她的手腕，她很是吓了一跳，因为任何人过去所认识的那个托马斯•汉密尔顿都不会这么做。呓语一般说完最后的要求以后，托马斯的目光突然失去焦点，他的身体往下一沉——随后在女士的低呼中沿着墙壁倒了下去。  
三天后，他的身体状况使得他不得不离开自己的囚室，和“约翰和多丽”们一起用餐——沃伯顿管所有的男病人叫约翰，管所有的女病患叫多丽——因为他已经无法自己掰开一块面包。他们挤在通风恶劣的餐室里用餐，分享干掉的面包和稀粥。彼此挨挤着坐在长凳上，由沃伯顿训斥他们聆听主的教导。  
他自觉无药可救，反而轻松起来。在最绝望的情况下，他托克劳迪娅去办的事情有了回音。  
“我很惊讶收到你的来信，老朋友，”阿什勋爵在信中采用了一种口吻，这种口吻是他所不熟悉的，但他继续读下去，“正如你或许已经知悉的，查尔斯顿现在成了我的家，恐怕对于我们谈论过的那项事业，我已经不能再帮助你了。我没能在勋爵处打听到你的下落——”  
随后则是长篇累赘的客套话，托马斯跳过这些，把纸张凑近跳动的烛火。  
“至于您来信询问的那件事情，假若我处在你的地位，是不会对麦格劳先生的处境过于担心的。离开伦敦之前，我与麦格劳先生碰了一面，不幸的是，他固执的头脑远远超过他在才智方面的名声。我告诉他曙光号的存在，督促他登上那艘船，他礼节周到地答应了我——”信中的责备语气让托马斯觉得刺心，但他又不得不继续读下去。  
“——但十四天后，我在殖民地的朋友告诉我，他并没有登上那艘船。”  
关于詹姆斯的去向并没有提到更多，勋爵用客套的口吻暗示道，麦格劳先生不仅没有登上那艘船，而且恐怕从一开始便没有离开伦敦的意思，至于他留在伦敦干些什么，勋爵巧妙地避免谈到这个话题，只是说米兰达“也失踪了，而这恐怕与麦格劳先生不无干系”。  
阿什勋爵的来信是最后一根稻草，毁掉了托马斯心里的最后一丝希望。他对彼得非常了解，如果詹姆斯只是留在乡间别墅，那么彼得是不会避而不谈的，而那种惊讶的口吻“我在殖民地的朋友告诉我”，只能说明坎特威尔小姐告诉他的事情是真的。  
这是托马斯收到的唯一一封回信，其余的信件全都石沉大海，坎特威尔小姐再也没来看过他，更别提告诉他更多讯息了。星期五，一个陌生的先生来看望他，并且告诉他两样传遍伦敦的新闻，坎特威尔小姐被自己的父亲禁足了，以及卢克公爵的长子在上将宴会上闹出的乱子。  
怀疑他身患天花，沃伯顿已经吩咐人将他从自己的囚室抬到了走廊上，这位先生见到他时，他衣不蔽体，睡在潮湿走廊的两片木板拼成的床上，连维持适当的礼节都无法，此人面对他狼狈的景象和潮湿发热的面容，没有捂住自己的鼻子，反而上前一步。  
“上帝，”这个陌生人感概地说，“麦格劳先生告诉了我这个故事，但我以为他在撒谎。”  
托马斯挣扎着坐起身，冷汗涔涔的手按住对方。“你见过詹姆斯？”  
“说来话长，我的名字是麦克伯顿，亨利•麦克伯顿，先生，”对方说，“我们先让你舒适些。”  
他的名字没有在托马斯心里唤醒任何印象，在伦敦姓麦克伯顿的人实在太多了。这位麦克伯顿叫来两个人，把他挪到了靠走廊外侧的一个房间里，随从点亮蜡烛，同时生起火来。他自己在壁炉架旁庄严踱着步，吸着雪茄，不知思考着什么。“麦克伯顿先生，”情况稍微好些，托马斯便问道，“不介意我问一句，你是如何认识麦格劳先生的？”  
麦克伯顿停住脚，对他的第一个问题毫不掩饰自己的惊讶。“两天以前，”他说，“詹姆斯•麦格劳到我的家里来拜访我，希望我支持他即将朝议院提出的方案。我对他说，尽管父亲是议院勋爵，并且对我的看法很看重，但他的名声使我对他有所保留。”  
托马斯从他的措辞里读出了他的意思，正要开口，麦克伯顿止住他。“我甚至当面告诉他，”他对托马斯一笑，“我无意赔上自己政治前途，去支持一个公认的叛徒和骗子。”  
托马斯知道这并非完全是玩笑，他等着男爵的下文。  
“他叹口气站起来，”麦克伯顿苦涩一笑，“将手按住自己的剑，好像我在问他为什么撤出自己的阵地。‘让我告诉你一个故事，’他说，‘然后你再决定是否信任我。那是关于我终生都有所亏欠的一个人，他的名字叫做托马斯•汉密尔顿。’”  
托马斯长出一口气，仿佛壁炉的火光终于将他周身的寒冷除去，但他扔没有抬起头。  
“‘什么样的人会坐视自己的爱人遭受折辱，却无动于衷？’他问我，”麦克伯顿继续说下去，“‘什么样的人会忍受自己的爱人被当做疯子，却什么也不做？我就在那里，麦克伯顿先生，当鞭子落在他身上的时候，而那不是因为我对痛苦麻木不仁，而是因为我对这个计划——这个托马斯托付给我的计划——看得比我自己的生命和情感更重要。”  
托马斯抬起头，正好对上麦克伯顿的目光。“于是我问他这到底是什么意思，”麦克伯顿说，“我告诉他，我无法帮助他做任何事，除非他告诉我到底发生了什么。”  
他站在那里好像等待托马斯提问，但托马斯没有问任何问题。  
“我从未见过像他这样胆大妄为的人，先生，”麦克伯顿自嘲，“也许以后也不会遇到。”  
“他说了什么？”托马斯这才提出一个问题。  
麦克伯顿淡淡一笑。“他说‘我的名字是詹姆斯•弗林特，我的真实身份——是一名海盗。”

格拉夫顿夫人表演完她的钢琴，卢卡斯爵士敲了敲他的杯子，建议大家为麦格劳先生在海军部的晋升而举杯。  
“让我们庆贺麦格劳先生，”爵士迫不及待地把小胡子仰起，像要让胡须也尝到威士忌似的，“尽管，现在应该叫他做麦格劳上尉了。”  
弗林特含笑举杯，他今晚收到的祝贺里不乏有些言不由衷的妒词，但他自己毫不在意，上将的位置安排他身旁，这一安排向在场的所有人表示出他的地位已经稳固。宴席之间，有人提到了最近在拿骚被斩首的那个倒霉蛋，以及海军部的新方案。  
“我只是在说，想必有别的办法，”一人说，“除了把我们的勇士派到拿骚去。”  
“詹姆斯，见过罗伯特•汤普森勋爵，”上将说，“他即将上任成为拿骚的新总督。”  
交谈的人们突然沉默，人们纷纷转向桌子的这一头，弗林特在上将的目光下放下餐巾。  
“没有别的方案了，勋爵，”他笑着说，“两艘海军舰艇，一个能够统领他们的人，绕到堡垒的后方进行一次快速的袭击——我们的立意不在夺取拿骚，而在于树立皇家海军的威严。”  
“漂亮词汇，”麦克伯顿激动地加入战局，“你真正的意思是让海军到拿骚露个面就走，甚至不与海盗正面交锋，这算是哪门子的计划？”  
“不会浪费国库这几年的税收的计划，男爵，”弗林特说，“不信你问汤普森爵士，他是我们中最有发言权的，因为他才是那个即将启程前往拿骚的人。”  
上将唇边露出个赞赏的微笑，汤普森爵士狼狈咳嗽一声。“我赞同麦格劳上尉的看法。”他说。  
麦克伯顿还要说什么，上将礼貌地阻止了他。“我一向喜欢你，亨利，让我们别在这些小事上争论不休吧，告诉我，你的父亲知道你对拿骚的这些荒诞不经的看法吗？”  
麦克伯顿瞟一眼大腹便便的汤普森，后者哑巴一样闭上了嘴。“他并不知情。”他不情愿地说。  
“那么，劳烦你告诉我，”上将说，“他对这件事的看法如何？”  
麦克伯顿忍耐地吸了口气，弗林特担忧他会在盛怒之下做出不谨慎的事情来，有那么一瞬间，他的心悬在嗓子眼。麦克伯顿是个正直的男人，他的热情是他的优点，也是他的缺陷。  
“我敢肯定麦克伯顿先生不便于与我们分享其父的看法，”弗林特说，“因为——”  
“父亲同意您的看法，上将。他一直很敬重您。”麦克伯顿突然说。  
上将露出胜利的微笑，而弗林特松了一口气。“您父亲的理智令人敬佩。”汤普森谄媚地说，“上尉，既然你对巴哈马地区有一定的熟悉，是否能替我捎封信，向那里的商人美言几句？”  
这种对贿赂的大胆暗示让麦克伯顿冷着脸拂袖而去，上将对弗林特冷笑。  
“他没有什么好担心的，”上将说，“他年轻，自负，和你我都曾经认识的某个人一样，他还没预料到自己即将面对的挫折——对了，我听管家说，你到艾斯理去了。”  
“伦敦东区。”弗林特抓住餐巾。  
“噢，找到想要找的人了吗？”  
“没有，”弗林特说，“只是一些无家可归的疯子和流浪汉，我离开时简直是迫不及待。”  
“那就好，詹姆斯，”上将说，“听我的话，你将会在海军部大有前程。”  
弗林特连声答应，上将起身离席后，他冷下神色，扯下自己的餐巾，吩咐人备马。“告诉上将我打算去给汤普森总督送行，”他这么说，“并且给他捎去他要求的那些举荐信。”  
他一直等到汤普森的马车离开庄园，朝诺克伍德驶去，才转过身抄一条近路，在新任总督的马车通过教堂附近时，策马截住对方。车夫猛地拉住缰绳，想要将马车靠边停下已经太迟，两匹辕马受惊腾起，汤普森将身躯探出马车，弗林特趁机按住他的嘴，将身子探进车篷里。汤普森抖得筛糠一般，因为弗林特套着斗篷，而且他根本没有看见是他如何靠近的。  
“你的船在十日后离开伦敦，对吗？”弗林特说，“在你的船上留个位置，派一辆马车到下泰晤士街，就说去接你的家眷，别耍任何花招，你知道在拿骚我们是怎么处置花招的吗？”  
他将匕首插进马车软垫里，汤普森冷汗直冒，弗林特觉得他明白自己的意思了。  
“你是谁？”罗伯特•汤普森嗫嚅着问出一句话。  
“听着，”弗林特压低声音威胁，“我是那种你们以为在饭桌上谈谈就能轻易摆脱的人，那种你们以为用‘陛下的威严’就能吓跑的人，所以如果我是你，我会开始担心我往后的日子，因为打从你踏上拿骚的土地起，你的余生将不得不活在我这样的人的恩慈下。”  
他停下来，等待对方像个男人一样拿出回应，但他看到的只是一个懦弱的可怜虫，因为恐惧而深陷在马车里。弗林特厌恶地拿眼角瞥了他最后一眼，攀上自己的马。  
“名字是弗林特，”他傲慢地说，“我们拿骚见，总督大人。”

托马斯仿佛陷入了自己的思绪中，麦克伯顿掏出自己的怀表看了一眼，叫一个跑腿的小厮去守在走廊门口，他开始有些着急了。  
“如果你信任我的话，先生，”麦克伯顿总结了他的来意，“我可以让你离开这里。”  
托马斯的睫毛抖动了一下，好像现在才理解他的意思。“这是你的意愿，男爵？”  
“也是麦格劳先生的意愿，”男爵说，“按照他的计划，十天后，你们就在去拿骚的船上了。”  
托马斯笑了笑。“感谢你的善意，男爵，但我没有打算离开这里。”  
“请原谅？”麦克伯顿男爵说。  
“让我现在就解除你的忧虑，”虚弱让托马斯溢出沙哑的咳嗽，他的声调因此带有歉意，“你到这里来，想知道麦格劳先生是否在某种程度上利用了我的信任，窃取了我对拿骚的计划作为自己的进身之阶，甚至对我的处境负有责任，我可以明确地告诉你：答案是否定的。”  
“噢？”麦克伯顿说。  
“因为詹姆斯和我想要的都是同一样东西，”托马斯说，“拿骚的未来。”  
麦克伯顿将手杖换到另一只手，手掌托着它的分量。“你是个不一般的人，汉密尔顿先生。”  
“不一般地固执，你是说，”托马斯没被冒犯，而是微笑了一下，“也不一般地愚蠢。”  
麦克伯顿不置可否地耸了耸肩。“你刚才说，你不愿意在我的帮助下离开这里？”  
“我也许是个失败者，但不是个逃兵，”托马斯说，“更肯定的一点是，我不是个海盗。”  
在这种情况下，他本来以为他的说法会让男爵感到荒唐可笑，但男爵只是若有所思地望着他。  
“你想必已经知道了关于麦格劳先生的种种传言，其中一些并不是真的。”麦克伯顿说。  
托马斯执拗地陷于沉默之中，过了一阵，看到麦克伯顿还没有离开的意思，他用绝望的力度开口。“我敢肯定詹姆斯加入亨尼斯上将麾下，必然有非常说的过去的理由——”  
“如果我告诉你，”麦克伯顿打断他，“上将愿意重新接纳他，是在非常苛刻的条件下呢？”  
“什么样的条件？”  
麦克伯顿迟疑了一阵。“亨尼斯上将愿意接纳他，是在三个条件下，汉密尔顿先生。他必须劝说阿什勋爵的女儿离开伦敦，他必须彻底放弃自己过去的身份，以及——”  
“以及什么？”托马斯捉住了他话语里的意想不到的停顿。  
“以及去向坎特威尔先生道歉，”麦克伯顿含糊地说，“过程是场侮辱，显而易见。”  
托马斯注意到了他刻意模糊的措辞。“道歉，”他说，“什么样的道歉？”  
“我已经说得太多了，”麦克伯顿沉默一阵，“我不该扮演他的至交好友的角色，因为我才认识他不到一周，至于代替他告诉你这些事情……”  
“你并没有选择，因为我非要知道不可，”托马斯的语气变得尖锐，“什么样的道歉？”  
“不涉及到任何可怖的暴行，”男爵说，“但据我对坎特威尔和他们那个小圈子的了解，恐怕有更荒淫无耻的事情。”托马斯吁口气，神色变得沉肃，他的呼吸起伏着，头发从额前垂下。  
男爵等待着，他眼前的这个人已经失去自己的名号和领地，但对自己剩余的那些东西——比如名誉和尊严——竟然还如此无可救药地执着，男爵对他的处境油然生出同情之心。  
“我跟你离开。”托马斯最后说。  
当他看到托马斯眼睛里的神情时，才发现自己全然错了，那不是为了名誉或是尊严，不是为了他身上仅存的骄傲，而是这个贵族竟然在最后还在为他所爱的那个人着想。

弗林特在麦克伯顿为他安排的住处焦急地等待着，他考虑过一切可能，也许麦克伯顿没能成功贿赂疯人院的看守，也许托马斯根本不愿相信一个陌生人，也许……  
他坐下来，强迫自己盯着黑暗中的烛火，制止自己继续想下去。  
约定的敲门声响起两下，随后是更重的一下。弗林特打开门，西弗尔进来。“汤普森已经回到他的住处了，没有对任何人提到这件事，我想他不会的，他害怕，”西弗尔试探地看着他，“你在等的人会来吗？”  
弗林特摇头。“我不知道。”他实话实说。  
西弗尔皱眉。“我得走了，”他说，“以免你的新贵族朋友看见我。我还是没明白，你是怎么让麦克伯顿答应你的计划的，你去拜访过他，这我知道，但他不像是轻易为人左右的人。”  
弗林特锐利的目光扫向他。“我让他看了那个烙印，”他说，“坎特威尔在我身上留下的。”  
“那个鸡奸者的烙印？”西弗尔说，“上帝，原来如此。他没有把你赶出去？”  
“我必须拿出点什么让他信服，”弗林特耸耸肩，“而休•坎特威尔帮了我的忙。”  
西弗尔还要说什么，楼下有人敲响了窄门。西弗尔闭上嘴，朝弗林特挥挥手，侧身躲进了餐室。弗林特稳住自己的情绪，独自走下楼梯，打开了门。男爵披着短斗篷拿着手杖站在门外。  
“我把他带来了。”男爵只说了这么一句话。  
弗林特望向马车窗口，现在只有黑色的帘布将他和托马斯隔开，他却蓦然感到一阵情感堵住喉咙，让他什么话也说不出来。两轮轻便马车还在大路上等待，辕马轻喷鼻息，他登上马车，在那个旅途中陷入昏迷的男人脚边跪下，紧握对方的手，现在，他允许自己有片刻的安宁。


	14. Choices to Be

“房子在汉伯利街，”弗林特说，“过去是一个妓女的居所，但她死于黄热病以后，房子空置下来了。房东本来打算把它租给犹太人，拿来给马匹下注，我的一个朋友把它租了下来。”  
托马斯的目光扫过木头镶嵌的壁炉，房间一角有幅红色的床幔，已经被换了下来，但还没来得及被收走。壁炉上摆放着一个东方气息浓厚的象牙小薰炉，还有几样与屋子本身严重不符的东西，不是知哪位喜欢到汉伯利街寻欢的先生留下来的。弗林特轻咳一声站起来，手忙脚乱地将所有东西收到一旁。“我知道你从未来过这一部分的伦敦。”他说。  
“这很，”托马斯环顾房间，寻找着合适的字眼，“舒适。”  
“我很抱歉。”弗林特的神色黯然，未免让他多心，托马斯露出个微笑。  
“不，我是认真的，”他补充说，“这里确实还算舒适，至少比沃尔伯顿疯人院好多了。”  
弗林特几乎是困惑地望着他，托马斯示意弗林特在床边坐下。弗林特自喉咙里低低叹息，坐了下来，他细心地把代表海军上尉身份的佩剑和帽子都留在了门口，只穿着第一天到汉密尔顿宅邸来的那套衣服。托马斯知道他为什么这么做。  
他们对视着，仿佛彼此的目光能解释一切。托马斯首先打破沉默。  
“你是对的，”他说，“我那天不应该离开。我的处境是我自己造成的：我高估了我自己。”  
“我也负有责任，”弗林特制止他，“我应该阻止你离开。”  
托马斯勉强一笑，正要再说什么，弗林特恼怒地咕哝，好像责怪自己突然变得拙口笨舌，他抓住托马斯搁在床面上的手，颤抖着把它贴在自己的脸上。“我在那儿。”他低声说。  
“什么？”  
弗林特抬起眼睛望着他，声音充满自责。“那天，沃伯顿对你施以鞭子的时候，我就在门外，”他一句紧跟着一句说完，仿佛害怕被自己嘴里吐露的字眼咬一口，“我本来应该干预的，但与之相反，我站在蜡烛照不到的角落里袖手旁观。我该为自己感到耻辱。”  
“麦克伯顿都告诉我了，”托马斯回答，“你没有做错任何事情，詹姆斯。”  
“不，听我说完，”弗林特扯出一个苦笑，“在经历完那一切以后，我站起来，几乎没有勇气离开那所房子，你知道我在想什么吗？我希望关在里面的人是我，而不是你。”  
托马斯用沉默缓解那些话在他胸中引起的痛楚，因为他知道弗林特即将提出的那个请求，因为詹姆斯•弗林特从来做任何事情都不无目的，而这一切在感情的干预下变得愈发明显——托马斯只希望推迟那个时刻的来临。“你不打算问我为什么成了上将的养子。”弗林特说。  
“我不认为有这种必要，”托马斯说，“我相信你，尽管——”  
弗林特微微抬起眉毛，做出询问的样子，托马斯补完那个句子。“——我确实想知道你为什么不愿登上那艘彼得为你准备的船。”  
弗林特笑了笑。“彼得•阿什勋爵，”他嘲讽地读完这个名号，“他是个非常有说服力的人。”  
“但？”  
“但我自己也不遑多让，”弗林特冷下声音，“在任何情况下，我都不会领受他的好意。”  
“如果这仅仅是关于不愿领教一名贵族的好意的话，我想我能替彼得做出些解释。”  
“你认为我是什么样的人，我的勋爵？”弗林特仿佛被刺痛了，他的语气骤然扯紧，“我曾经迎战一艘皇家海军的舰艇，在西印度群岛的狂风暴雨之下，那个晚上我不仅没有任何胜算，甚至不确定明早醒来身在何方——我是个彻头彻尾的海盗，但我从不放弃我所爱的人，尤其是在他下落不明的情况下。”  
托马斯凝视他片刻，没有被他骤然而至的怒火所吓退，反而将一只手按在了他的肩膀上。  
“麦克伯顿男爵告诉我的那件事是真的吗？坎特威尔中校接受了你的道歉？”  
弗林特的肩膀一僵。“是的。”他不情愿地说道。  
“我认识休许多年了，他不是个宽宏大量的人，”托马斯没有忽略他的反应，“他竟然如此轻易接受了你的道歉，让我感到很不寻常。”  
“您所指的是什么，我的勋爵？”  
托马斯不由得摇头笑了笑。“我不再是一名贵族了，你该放弃这可笑的称谓。”他说。  
“在外表上？不再是了，”弗林特淡淡地说，“在内心里，你仍然是名贵族。”  
无意于在这个问题上与他争辩，托马斯转了话题。“我的意思是，坎特威尔所谓的原谅是否是无条件的。麦克伯顿告诉我，他那个小圈子里的人刁难了你一通。”  
弗林特松开手，抱着双臂望着他。“我在这里打扰你太久了，”他的声音低下去，“你刚醒过来没多久，身体还很虚弱，我也许该——”  
“詹姆斯。”托马斯突然叫道他的名字，让他心软下来。  
他坐在床边，叹了口气。“我只请求你一件事，”弗林特望着托马斯，“和我一起离开伦敦。”  
“不。”托马斯说。  
“你还没听到目的地。”弗林特用半开玩笑的口吻说。  
“我知道那是拿骚，而你也知道这一点，”托马斯冷静地说，“没必要再假装下去。”  
“那是个‘不’吗？”弗林特说。  
托马斯看他一眼。“我答应麦克伯顿到这里来，是希望再见到你一面，但我并没有打算离开伦敦，也没有打算答应你的计划。”  
“你是在告诉我，所有那些关于叛国罪的前景，吓退你了？你打算放弃我们最后的机会？”  
“我没在害怕任何事，詹姆斯，”托马斯因为辩论而抬高语调，“我只是不愿走上逃亡之路。”  
“这是我们最后的机会！”弗林特吼道，他还要再说什么，托马斯皱起眉头。  
“抱歉，”弗林特这才意识到托马斯从未见过他的这一面，“我不应该失去控制，不管怎么样，我想你也许需要休息一段时间。”  
托马斯看出自己的拒绝击碎了他的心，但他不能现在就退让。他压下挽留弗林特的愿望，只是任由弗林特仓促地吻了吻他的脸。“晚上见。”弗林特说完，匆匆抓起自己的手杖离开。  
等到他离开以后，托马斯重新闭上眼睛，屋子内侧一道窄门打开，西弗尔探头探脑，“离开时请关门，西弗尔先生。”托马斯闭上眼睛说，打算偷偷溜走的海盗被逮了个正着，不好意思地走上前来。  
“我得道歉，”西弗尔笑嘻嘻说，“我控制不住偷听了你们的谈话，弗林特并不知情。”  
“你是打算满足自己的好奇心呢，”托马斯睁开眼睛，“还是为了满足汉密尔顿夫人的？”  
西弗尔的笑意转为好奇。“她没有上那艘船。”托马斯从他的脸色判断出来。  
“不，她没有，”西弗尔耸肩，“但别担心，她很安全。我能给你个建议吗？”  
托马斯侧头看他一眼，点点头。“别只是拒绝他，听听他要说什么，”西弗尔咧嘴说，“一个像你这样地位的人自然能轻易对拿骚说不，但对他来说，那可是他熟悉的地方。”  
“你到底想要说什么，西弗尔先生？”托马斯严峻地说。  
西弗尔叹口气，走近了些。“那个姓坎特威尔的家伙可不仅仅是听他说了一句‘抱歉’，就让他大摇大摆回到伦敦，”海盗说，“他做的远远超过了那些。”  
“我猜你所指的不是财产上的权利。”  
“不，”西弗尔笑了，“你瞧，事情是这样的——他们给他烙了印。”  
托马斯皱起眉头。“再说一遍？”  
海盗无奈地望着他。“六个男人，”他解释道，“两个守在门口，四个在大厅里，全是坎特威尔那个小圈子的成员，他们把他按倒在地毯上，然后在他背上烙下了象征鸡奸者的烙印。这就是坎特威尔所说的道歉的全部内容，但他不能亲自告诉你，对吧？”  
托马斯的脸瞬间变得惨白，他的呼吸停顿了一下。“而那是用——”  
“——用给妓女烙印的工具，”西弗尔立刻懂得了他的问题，“我很惊讶他们能找到这个，不容易找到，这意味着整件事情是预谋好的。”  
“上帝。”托马斯咬牙，声音骤然沉了下去。  
西弗尔抓起自己的外套，压根没被这件事情影响，只是意味深长地朝托马斯笑了笑。“关于贵族，”他说，“他们能做非常可怕的事情。我也许不是这方面的专家，但伦敦并不比拿骚好上许多，先生，它甚至更肮脏，肮脏透顶。”  
他完成他的演讲，从窄楼梯走了下去，托马斯听到他在汉伯利街吹口哨叫了一辆马车，随后开上布里克巷。再一次，西弗尔把所有伤感留在了汉伯利街，因为他天生快活的本领。

 

弗林特整个上午无心参与卢卡斯爵士关于欧洲的那套愚蠢争论，他拿手支着头颅，心不在焉地盯着炉火，要么就站起来，不耐烦地踱来踱去，最后，所有在场的人都注意到了他的失礼。  
“您今天看起来特别心不在焉，麦格劳先生。”一名在场的枢密大臣说。  
“我想詹姆斯只是急着前往查令十字街，”麦克伯顿适时为他解围，“他最近迷上了住在那里的一名女子，恨不得住在她的法国风情里，把查令十字街当做巴黎的小花园。”  
他的话引起善意的哄笑，话题短暂地从麦格劳身上移开，转到法国女子的魅力上，弗林特趁人不注意躲了出去，内心的烦躁却无法缓解。他正站在门口台阶上，一个跑腿的小厮给他送来了一张字条。“带他去看看海盗们的绞刑，”他展开字条，“他会想通的。”  
弗林特抓住送信人的胳膊。“谁送来的这个？”  
“一位女士，”信差说，“但没有交代姓名。”  
弗林特一松手，男孩就一溜烟跑走了。留下他自己一人看着字条发愣。  
“米兰达，”他最终摇头，望着字条上的笔迹，“你也没有登上那艘船，是不是？”  
他吩咐马车前往陶尔哈姆莱茨区，却在接近老市场时让车夫停下，步行前往汉伯利街，步行有助于整理他的思绪，给他更多的时间思考米兰达的建议，马车会自己回到查令十字街，而所有人只会以为他去探望情人——尽管从某种程度上来说，这与事实相去不远。  
他举步登上狭窄的楼梯，听见里面传来低语，他诧异地止住脚步，随后意识到那是托马斯，托马斯•汉密尔顿竟然在祈祷。  
弗林特对此皱起眉头，他抢先一步撞开了门，夺走了托马斯手里的祈祷书。  
“你就打算这么冲进来，不给我一句解释？”托马斯的嘴唇绷紧，冲突一触即发，弗林特将桌上的祈祷书扫到地板上，愤怒地呼吸着。托马斯叹口气朝他走来，弗林特躲开他的手。  
“上帝不会帮助你选择，”他吼道，“看着我的眼睛，然后像个男人那样做出选择！”  
“你在生气，是因为你不能说服我，还是因为你不能说服你自己？”托马斯温和地说。  
弗林特僵了僵，望向托马斯的微微扬起的嘴角。“都有。”他停顿片刻，挫败地说。  
“‘都有’？”  
弗林特叹息着，紧绷的背部松弛下来。“主要是后者。”他承认。  
托马斯的手按住他的肩膀将他转了过来，他几乎害怕对方的眼睛。随后托马斯凑近了些，额头抵住他的，气息拂在他的脸上，沿着他背部向下的手掌使得他安定下来。  
“坐下，我的朋友，”托马斯对他一笑，语气里的克制制止了他的怒火，“让我们好好谈谈。”

壁炉里的火已经拨亮了些，弗林特将火柴吹灭，把蜡烛移到小桌上。这间房子的光线很差，哪怕在白天也得点上蜡烛，突然之间他突然产生错觉，这种光线，加上托马斯若有所思的脸，像是还在汉密尔顿府邸的那些日子。阴影抹去一切寒伧的细节，只留下和记忆里相似的身影。“我知道你在想什么，”托马斯打破室内的沉默，“只有愚蠢的人才会求助于上帝。”  
弗林特干笑一声，他坐在床沿，转头望着托马斯。“我并没有那么说。”  
“我需要做一次祈祷，”托马斯说，“是因为我即将离开我的国家，背叛我所属的阶层，和你一起到拿骚去。”  
弗林特害怕自己听错了，他僵硬地转过头去。“你说什么？”  
“我打算前往拿骚，詹姆斯，和你一起。”  
欣喜使得弗林特的声音都颤抖起来。“你是否知道你将会付出的代价？”他问道。  
“‘叛国者，谋杀犯，盗窃者和海盗皆被绞死’，”托马斯笑了笑，“议会法案，我很清楚。”  
弗林特没有笑，他的表情更沉重了。“是什么让你……改变了主意？”他说。  
托马斯犹豫了一阵，关于是否说出实情。  
“西弗尔先生告诉了我在坎特威尔家发生的事情。”他最终这么说。  
“什么？”弗林特咬牙，“我要杀了他。”  
托马斯凝视着他，声音变得柔和。“我们已经很久没有见面了，让我们不要一碰面就争执不休吧，让我们珍惜剩下来的这些留在伦敦的时间，因为我们也许——不，是很可能——再也不会回来了。”  
他的嘴唇碰到了弗林特的颈侧，但弗林特颤了一下，朝后撤开身子。  
“你会看见它的，”他的唇边泛起苦笑，“那个烙印。”  
“让我看见，”托马斯没有退缩，“它没有什么值得可耻的。”  
弗林特几乎没法做到，他僵硬得像石头，当托马斯的手指掀开他的衬衫，落在那个已经结痂的烙印上的时候，但托马斯的吻落在他的嘴唇上，他把弗林特的手按在自己身上的鞭痕上，手指触碰到那些伤痕以及被那些伤痕覆盖的躯体时他必须咬牙忍住沉痛。  
“现在我们既然都为这件事情付出了代价，”托马斯对他说，“再也没有什么能把我们分开了。”  
弗林特感到一阵苦涩。“它和别的类型的伤口不一样，”他说，“坎特威尔这么做，是因为他认为妓女的女儿永远是妓女，强盗的儿子永远是强盗，他希望这个烙印永远留在我身上。”  
“那么我对你的情感也会永远留下来，”托马斯在他唇边的低语解除了他的忧虑，烙铁在身上留下的痛苦似乎都已抹去，“我只要求你不畏世俗，詹姆斯，因为你值得如此。”  
弗林特望进他的眼睛，这是托马斯，所以他知道他说出的每一个句子都是认真的。没有任何一个人会使得他有此刻的的感觉，那就是他完完全全是他自己，没有什么好害怕的，因为他再也不会失去什么。他不再拘束自己，而接受了对方的拥抱。  
“我想我从未告诉过任何人，”他这么对托马斯说，“但我想你永远改变了我的一部分。”  
“好的改变，还是坏的改变？”  
“操蛋的改变，我想，”他不加考虑承认，“请原谅，也许我的缺乏教养最终还是无药可救。”  
托马斯笑起来，而他的手掌主动压上对方的腰间，吻了上去，将笑声化为含混的呻吟。

 

夜晚静寂得漫长，弗林特几乎没有合过眼，托马斯睁开眼睛的时候，弗林特正坐在床边凝视着他。  
“米兰达是对的，”海盗说，“在我们离开前，有个地方你必须去。”  
“什么样的地方？”托马斯说。  
“你有权利知道，”弗林特比他更镇定，“你将要面对的是什么。”  
他们穿过老史密斯菲尔德市场，一直来到海边，直到走到能够看到那副临海的绞架的地方，要不是那绞架如此显眼，托马斯还真的以为他们来观看的是某种狂欢节。许许多多人围绕着绞架兴高采烈地叫嚷，鄙夷地吐着唾沫，高声要求在场的官员将此人送下地狱。  
弗林特比他更习惯这种景象，并且很快给他们在人群中找到了一个正对绞架的位置。  
“我不知道你是否来过这种地方。”弗林特说，“他们正在处死一个海盗。”  
“他叫什么名字？”  
“戴维之类的，”弗林特眯起眼睛，眺望着海边的绞架，“他不是唯一一个被绞死的海盗。他们正在询问他是否愿意认罪，在上帝和女王见证下乞求宽恕。”  
托马斯皱眉盯着那个衣衫褴褛的男人，后者只是把一口痰吐到了绞架旁官员的脸上。  
“我猜那是不的意思，”托马斯说，弗林特一笑，“这就是你要让我看的？我应该谨慎考虑我的选择，因为一旦离开英国领土，他们就会把我以公海叛国罪绞死？”  
弗林特正色望着他。“我想让你看的不是这个，”他说，“每个人生来都有一个故乡，但一个在拿骚的海盗并没有。我不确定你明白它的真正含义，托马斯，与整个世界为敌。”  
“成为一名叛国者，你是说？”  
弗林特转头望着他。“成为一个背叛文明的怪物。”他纠正道。  
行刑者将套着绞索的男人一推，他向下落在了码头边沿，两脚空空悬在大海上方，脖子上的套索扯紧。周围的人沸腾起来，高叫着“绝不宽恕”，托马斯看着弗林特。  
“你真正的意思是什么？”  
“你对这种暴力不熟悉，这才是最真实的东西，”弗林特说，“我必须给你一个选择。”  
“而那些你没提到的事情呢？”  
“亨尼斯警告过我，”弗林特提到这个名字冷笑一声，“如果我以任何方式破坏他和海军部的合作，他会尽最大的努力确保我被绞死。”  
“那么我会追随你加入这场战斗，船长。”托马斯面不改色说完这句话，讥讽地转向人群。  
弗林特怔愣片刻，随即笑了起来。他的眼睛眯起，垂在身侧的手悄然握住托马斯的手掌，手指扣住对方掌心。他就那么站住不动一秒钟，随后托马斯的手有力而沉稳地握住了他的，他们一起站在人群里，看完绞索从尸体上被取下的过程。


	15. The Old World

“有一个男人今天在布莱特福码头被绞死，”弗林特的声音稳稳地响起，打破席间的寂静，“他的名字叫爱德华•英格利，是一名屠夫的儿子。”  
几位先生停下了切割食物的动作，开始交换属于清教徒的克制目光。  
“麦格劳先生，”格拉夫顿夫人责备地说，“我们尊敬的宾客不想知道那些骇人听闻的细节。”  
“夫人，我敢肯定您多虑了，”弗林特微笑着环视众人，“我敢肯定在座的先生见过鲜血——当他们在海上的时候，他们必然对抗过什么，对吗？除了波涛汹涌的大海。”  
“这个嘛——”  
“除非您真正的意思是，”弗林特收回目光，“在座的诸位的海上生活过分风平浪静了。”  
萨里伯爵猛然打断他的话，用一双老鹰般的眼睛盯着他看。“你到底想说什么，麦格劳先生？”  
“那个人，被绞死的爱德华，”弗林特说，“他有两个年幼的孩子，他为什么被绞死？因为有人怀疑他是海盗，指认了他，当他从公海回来的时候，等待他的是海上的绞架。”  
“唔，”汤普森警惕而怯懦地看了在座的人一眼，“他想必做过些什么。”  
“他的确做过，”弗林特笑了，“圣灵节前的晚上，喝了两杯杜松子酒，躺在教堂的墓地里，英格利嘀咕着他挣的不比普罗维登斯暴徒多，他该去加入他们——这就是他所干的事情。”  
桌旁响起一阵窃窃私语，有人开始朝弗林特投来厌恶的目光。“这个男人用的字眼是‘暴徒’，甚至不是‘海盗’，”弗林特不理会他们，“他对海盗一无所知，而因为这句玩笑话被人听见，加上他欠下的税收，他们决定把他绞死。”  
“如果他对海盗抱有同情，哪怕起过加入他们的念头，”亨尼斯上将严肃地说，“那么他就是个堕落的人，他背叛了上帝和安妮女王，我不意外他们决定把他绞死，甚至为此而感到庆幸。”  
弗林特对上将的判断轻笑。“被绞死以前，爱德华说了一段话。想知道他说了什么吗？”  
上将紧绷着脸不发一言，弗林特与麦克伯顿交换了一下眼神。弗林特遗憾地继续往下说。  
“‘我的名字是爱德华•英格利，我可怜的父母用尽一切让我上学识字，我用尽一切努力试图活下去，现在，我的上帝决定将我绞死。’”  
他完成这段话以后，闭上嘴不再开口。伯爵首先发难。“我很抱歉，也许是乡间之行使我变得愚钝了，您到底想表达什么，麦格劳先生？谈论这等下等愚民的错误——”  
“尤其是在这样一间女士环绕的屋子里，”汤普森加上一句，“这是不可饶恕的罪过。”  
“噢，别这样，伯爵，”弗林特愉快地说，“我什么也没有提到，对吗？我既没有提到绞架因为尸体的重量而吱呀作响，也没有提到海水会使绳索预先收缩，我更没有提到死者睁着眼睛，至死都在望着脚下的大海。”  
格拉夫顿夫人厌恶地拿餐巾遮住嘴巴。“您的粗俗行径让人厌恶，先生。”麦克伯顿忍着笑说。  
“我要说的是，我打算邀请先生们到我的住处，讨论打算提交给海军部的新方案，”弗林特说完，对麦克伯顿一笑，“为了避免这种错误再发生，我认为上将的方案必须尽快推行。”  
“一个平民平白无故被绞死，而你把这称作一个微不足道的‘错误’。”麦克伯顿继续伪装。  
弗林特不作声，只是用微笑应对麦克伯顿的挑衅。  
“这只是一个微不足道的挫折，先生，它能提醒我们一些事。”  
“比如？”  
“应对拿骚问题的刻不容缓。”弗林特赢得了这一局的胜利，站起身来，“再会，先生们。”  
他起身离席，麦克伯顿望着还没回过神来的众人，强忍住了笑意。“那家伙懂得一个好故事的重要性，对吧？”他自我解嘲，即将上任的总督心有余悸，点了点头。

弗林特来到自己的马车前，西弗尔碰了碰帽檐，对他打了个唿哨。“情况如何？”  
“一切都准备好了，”弗林特低声说，“今晚，所有对托马斯的失踪负有责任的人都会出现。”  
西弗尔听完不置评论，只是朝车内努了努头。“有人想要见你，我把她带来了。”  
弗林特怔了怔，大步跨上马车。汉密尔顿夫人在马车一侧坐着，看见他以后露出个微笑。这微笑掩饰了她自己的紧张。弗林特看见她以后一愣，但立刻拧起了眉头。  
“他是怎么把你送到这里的？有人看见你吗？”  
米兰达微微一笑，阻止他的怒气。“他有他的办法，”她说，“像我们这样的人总有办法。”  
她说的是“我们”，而不是“你们”，弗林特对此感到感激。凝视着她，他渐渐放松下来，往昔的情感回到心中。他倾身向前，压低声音。  
“为什么想要见我？”  
“我知道今晚的事情，我也知道你的计划，”米兰达果断地说，“时间不多，我就开门见山了：所有你邀请的人都有自己的陋习，记住使他们害怕的丑闻，比任何武器都有用。”  
“米兰达。”  
“在关键时刻，你不能阻止他们离开那间屋子，”米兰达肃然说，“别和我争辩，你没有足够的武力，而且你也不能再闹出任何流血事件——但你会惊讶一则秘闻能有多大的作用。”  
“那么你支持我了？”弗林特感到些许意外，“我本来以为你会反对，你知道。”  
米兰达淡淡笑了。“我爱托马斯，詹姆斯，正如我爱你，我没有登上那艘船，因为我对我们今天的处境同样负有责任，如果有人该为此受到审判，我也应该站到审判席。”  
弗林特抓住她的手，紧紧握住，望着她的眼睛，他说出心中想说的话。“托马斯的方案不可能真正通过，米兰达，”他痛心地说道，“但我让人们知道他究竟是个什么样的人。”  
“我明白，”米兰达按住他的手背，那目光安慰了他，“还有什么我能做的吗？”  
“西弗尔会预先登上那艘船，”弗林特说，“确保汤普森不会在船还没有离开港口前送出任何不利于我们的讯息——你愿意和他一起去吗？你知道那些女眷信任你。”  
“这是派给我的任务呢，”米兰达收敛笑容凝视着他，“还是你只是希望保住我的安全？”  
弗林特忍不住低头一笑。“你像往常一样一针见血，夫人，”他诚挚地说，“你和托马斯对我来说都很重要，当你在那艘船上的时候，小心，米兰达——任何事情都可能发生。”  
他们在马车行驶过程中交谈，车子已经不知不觉开至布兰福广场，米兰达建议在附近的教堂下车，让弗林特惊讶的是，她没有提出见托马斯一面。当她提起裙裾下车时，马车外便是教堂的穹顶，弗林特这才意识到这是他最后一次看见伦敦，他深深换了口气。  
他朝米兰达低声道了再见——也许只有他自己听见——随后马车驶过了赫斯里街。

晚上，应邀的客人陆续前来。罗伯特•汤普森称病缺席，这一点倒不出弗林特的意外。老汉密尔顿勋爵坐下时无视了屋子里的所有人，弗林特甚至无法从那张面具一样的脸上看出他是否还认识自己。最后进门的是戈尔上校，他一看到弗林特立刻一缩，抖得像是一名刚进俱乐部的侍者端着一杯雪利酒，弗林特在他能抽身前赶上前去，故作亲热地抓住了他的手腕。  
“你不进来吗，先生？”弗林特用威胁的口吻说，“格斯里先生让我务必转达他的致意。”  
戈尔忐忑踏入客厅，不再提到离开的事，但他像蚌壳一样闭上了嘴，抓住自己的手套。  
所谓的聚会其实是足够的雪利酒和一顿晚餐，前者能鼓励这些睿智的人们开口，后者则能阻止他们谈得太多。弗林特自己一杯酒也没喝，坎特威尔上校抵达时已经醉了，西弗尔曾经告诉他上校众所周知的恶习——对自己的女儿的不公正，还有饮酒的毛病。看来，坎特威尔连他所要参加的究竟是哪种聚会都未必弄得清楚，弗林特稍微放下心来。  
直到西弗尔派回来的人出现在门口，打手势告诉弗林特他们已经安全登上汤普森的船，弗林特才真正感到些许宽慰。他给了那小子两块银币，让他继续在港口盯着，自己则站了起来。  
“先生们，如果你们有时间的话，”弗林特举起杯子，“我要感谢一个人。”  
以为弗林特这番话是冲他来的，上将面露自得的微笑。聚会气氛融洽，所有人都以为弗林特要做一番感恩戴德的演讲。弗林特首先露出一个半开玩笑，半自嘲的笑容。  
“正如你们知道的，我是一个木匠的儿子，从未接受过任何正式教育，所以我能获得今天的成就，全是因为一个人。”  
一些人低声笑起来，格拉夫顿隔空朝上将敬酒，弗林特拧开脸，避免看到他那副谄媚相。  
“在伦敦毫不吝啬地表达对我这种人的鄙夷时，此人却愿意接纳我，让我住进他自己的庄园里，教给我他所知道的一切，并且不求回报。”  
上将皱起眉头，疑虑重重的目光投向弗林特，但弗林特没有看他。  
“起初，我以为他只是希望驯化我，”他说，“重新成为一个文明社会里的人，因为这有利于他的野心，他的计划，他希望达成的理想——但我错了。”  
“这是怎么回事？”他听到戈尔在格拉夫顿耳边窃窃私语，而上将的脸色已经铁青。  
“他之所以那么做，是因为他相信海盗也是人，”弗林特说，“因为他从内心里相信我是上帝的子民，和他一样，因为他如此深信不疑我和他是平等的，哪怕为此付出代价也在所不惜。”  
他说到这里，微笑了一下，笑容里的挑衅意味大于悲伤。他把手放在剑上，面朝众人，仿佛在对这个文明的世界宣战。“是的，先生们，我的真实姓名不是詹姆斯•麦格劳，公海上的人们和普罗维登斯岛的‘暴徒’管我叫弗林特船长——大约三个月前，我是一名海盗。”  
他的话语掀起了一阵骚动，老汉密尔顿猛地站起身来，面色冰冷，一手按在桌上。戈尔开始不动声色地往后退，自以为没人注意，弗林特叫住了他。  
“有地方要去吗，上校？”弗林特似笑非笑，“我说的事情没让你害怕，对吧？”  
戈尔嘀咕着什么，转过身，一手颤抖抓住帽子。“坐下，达文波特！”汉密尔顿斥责道。  
弗林特强忍住笑意，看着戈尔在汉密尔顿的斥责下重新坐下，阿尔弗莱德•汉密尔顿面无表情地转向他。“我不知道你自以为在干什么，先生，但我们并不害怕你。”老人高声说。  
“是吗？”弗林特说，“话别说得太早，勋爵。”  
室内聚会的气氛已经变了，现在他面对的是一张张仇恨或不安的脸，然而他只是挑了一下眉毛，从托盘上拿起一杯酒，自己喝了起来。“三个月前，有人告诉我我得到了女王签署的赦免令，就这样，一夜之间，我不再是一名海盗，我来到了伦敦，住进了一名贵族的家里。”  
他停下来，观察人们的脸色，但所有人都避开他的目光，除了老汉密尔顿。  
“荒唐，是吗？”弗林特扬声说，“但有一个人不认为这是荒唐的，他觉得哪怕像我这样杀人如麻，并且干过不少不光彩的事情的海盗，在内心深处也有着善意。他希望用我的改变来向你们证明，普罗维登斯岛的海盗并非罪无可恕，拿骚——是的，先生们——是有未来的。”  
老汉密尔顿闭口不言，只是在椅子里坐直了身体，目光炯炯望着前方。  
“事实上，此人如此相信这一点，”弗林特说，“以至于他差点害死了他自己。”  
“你这个肮脏下流的贼……！”  
汉密尔顿猛地朝他扑来，在所有人的惊叫声中，弗林特掐住他的下颚给了他一拳，掀掉了他的假发，将他按倒在地。勋爵跪在地上，头发散落，弗林特抽出自己的剑抵住他的咽喉。  
“他是你们中的一员，却对最下等的平民抱有恻隐之心，”弗林特说，“他希望拯救拿骚，他决定赦免所有的海盗，因为他认为他们也是人。”  
他的剑刃深入汉密尔顿的脖颈，鲜血溢出，勋爵嗫嚅着求饶，弗林特置之不理。  
“这个人，”他往下说完，“是阿什伯恩第四任勋爵和巴哈马领主的儿子，托马斯•汉密尔顿。”  
戈尔急促地喘着气，一手抹去额头上的汗，其余三人面面相觑，但谁也不敢走上前来。  
“你们其中一些人害怕他的计划，”弗林特自嘲一笑，“连托马斯自己的父亲也害怕他的计划，如此害怕，以至于他不惜于把自己的儿子送进疯人院，污蔑他失去理智，因为显然——在汉密尔顿勋爵和和他类似的那些人看来——高尚的理想和纯粹的情感一样一文不值。”  
“谎言！全是谎言！”勋爵抬起发抖的手，声音比将死之人大不了多少，“你在撒谎！”  
“是吗？”弗林特耸耸肩，抬起头望着众人，“我的错，也许我该让另一个人来讲述这件事。”托马斯出现在他身后的楼梯上，他仍然神色苍白，但气色已经比刚离开沃尔伯顿•格林时好了许多，他站在那儿仿佛一个被遗忘的鬼魂，让所有人都悚然一惊。托马斯缓缓来到楼下，目光落在在座所有贵族的身上，最终，他来到了那个跪在地毯上的人跟前，鲜血已经染红了此人的领口。  
“你好，父亲。”托马斯冷冷地说，望着对方的脸。  
亨尼斯上将叹了口气，走上前拍拍弗林特的肩膀，被弗林特不着痕迹地躲开了。“我一直认为激情会使你犯下错误，像所有男人一样，但你的冲动更疯狂，更黑暗，因此也更危险，”上将对他摇摇头，“我给你最后一次回到伦敦的机会，而你就这么拱手放弃了。”  
“无意冒犯，上将，”弗林特避开他的眼睛，“但托马斯愿意接纳我，而你只是想要改变我，对于前者我心存感激，而后者我却避之不及——我从未真正支持过你的计划，先生。”  
“你是否知道这会给你带来的后果，詹姆斯？”上将正色说。  
“明天早上，白厅会有人提出托马斯的方案，”弗林特厉声说，“旧世界已经过去了，先生。”  
上将关切的神色冷下去，他对着弗林特和托马斯摇了摇头，转身拿起自己的大衣。  
“我会坐视不理，”他对弗林特这么说，“但我希望你知道，你正在做一个错误的决定。”  
弗林特目送他离开，始终沉吟不发一语。上将离开后，托马斯把手搁在弗林特的肩膀上，不着痕迹地压了压以示安慰，弗林特勉强对他一笑，重新振作起来。“剩余在这所屋子里的人，”弗林特说，“你们可以离开，但我在这里向你们保证，我不会伤害除了汉密尔顿勋爵以外的任何人——我和托马斯只是希望还事情一个真相。”  
“如果我们不打算留下呢？”格拉夫顿说。  
“你认识利奥塔吗，先生？”弗林特冷眼打量他，“她是马戏团里的吉卜赛人，肮脏的种族，不是吗？但我一个值得信任的朋友告诉我，她是你的朋友。”格拉夫顿的脸顿时失去了血色。  
“你们无法逃脱，”戈尔哆嗦着说，“没有人……没有人能干了这种事以后逃走！”  
弗林特大步越过房间，抓住他的领子，揪住他，让他坐回椅子上。老汉密尔顿勋爵在往屋子外爬，托马斯挡在了他面前。“在你离开以前，也许你可以解释一下沃尔伯顿•格林，父亲。”  
“沃尔伯顿•格林？”坎特威尔上校醉醺醺地发出冷笑声，“那是所疯人院，不是吗？”  
“它是，一如我了解到的，”托马斯说，“你一听到我离开庄园就给父亲送了信，是吗，上校？然后父亲和戈尔勋爵想出了这个假装把我叫回伦敦的主意，戈尔假装成彼得•阿什给我送来邀请函，而父亲派人在半路上绑架了我——这一切都很方便，我猜你们没料到会再见到我了。”  
“别开玩笑了，”坎特威尔上校斥道，“你不是一个疯子，他们没有理由把你关押在里头。”  
“没错，”老汉密尔顿嘶嘶地笑了，朝地毯上吐了一口，“这一切指控子虚乌有。”  
托马斯停顿片刻，望着弗林特。弗林特朝他点了点头。托马斯转过身，眯起眼睛，打量着这所屋子和它所代表的秩序。“不需要任何理由，”他清晰地说，“只需要告诉一个陌生人——甚至只是影射——那所房子里发生的事情，足以使我这辈子无法离开沃尔伯顿。”  
“什么样的谣言？”戈尔冒失地问，坎特威尔瞪他一眼。  
“我爱上了一个男人，”托马斯冷嘲，“一名海盗。我现在告诉你们，这些全是真的。”  
老汉密尔顿发出一声浑浊的低笑，但没有人理会他，弗林特甚至没有朝他投去目光，他只是望着托马斯的脸庞。“我说出事实，不是因为我需要你们的审判，”托马斯继续说，“我说出事实，是因为我要告诉我的父亲不管是他，还是他代表的一切，都不能让我闭嘴。”  
他低头望着老汉密尔顿扭曲而带憎恨的脸，突然无法再说下去，愤怒使得他发起抖来，弗林特抓住他的胳膊。“托马斯。”弗林特带着关切的声音抚平了他的痛苦，及时恢复了他的理智。  
“我不为我做过的事情感到可耻，也不为我自己而感到可耻，因为你们中也许有人一直自以为比海盗强，但事实并非如此，”托马斯沉静地说，“世界不会永远不变的，先生们。”  
他抓住弗林特递给他的剑，挎上自己腰间，朝父亲看了最后一眼。  
“再见了，父亲。”他讽刺地说完这句话。  
戈尔目瞪口呆地望着他离开的背影，弗林特当着几名贵族的面脱下自己的假发，穿上了代表船长身份的长外套。  
“守卫到凌晨自然会让你们离开，”弗林特朝汉密尔顿勋爵弯下腰，“至于你，你今天还活着全是因为托马斯的仁慈，而不是我的。天亮以后，你会在沃尔伯顿度过余生，勋爵，没有人会知道你曾经是谁，或者有多大的影响力——肮脏而又下流透顶，嗯？”  
老汉密尔顿闭上眼睛，不再开口，泪水沿着他紧闭的眼睑留下。弗林特冷笑一声，站直了身子，拿起自己的剑，毫无留恋地望了一眼屋子里的一切。  
“先生们。”他彬彬有礼地道别，头也不回地朝门外走去。他登上大门一侧等候多时的马车，托马斯已经在里面等待着他。弗林特在他脸上寻找一丝迟疑，或者改变主意的迹象，但没有找到，托马斯似乎已经摆脱了弗林特第一次见到他时束缚他的那些东西，变成一个全新的人了，迹象之一就是他此刻脸上的神情。  
“那么，”弗林特试探着说，“拿骚？”  
“拿骚。”托马斯肯定地说，一面对他露出一个笑容。


	16. The New World

一到了海上，弗林特整个人的面貌有所不同，托马斯从未见过他的这一面，圣乔治号开出伦敦港口后，他在庄园里所迎来的那个詹姆斯•麦格劳已不复见。现在弗林特的身上有一种支配力，一种野蛮的权力，将他与远在千里的拿骚联系起来。托马斯从未遇到过那样的专注，着迷和冷酷，它们现在却集中在一个人的身上，当弗林特在甲板上踱步的时候，他就像是海上的国王，而当他留在船里的时候，却又像是被流放的暴君。为了掩饰他们的身份，西弗尔建议他们尽量远离船员的视线，但一旦弗林特的目光对上大海，广袤无比的海洋便抓住他全部的注意力，没有什么能够再让他分心。  
罗伯特•汤普森给他们安排了一个单独的房间，尽可能地让他们在海上的行程变得舒适。托马斯认为那主要是出于对弗林特真实身份的惧怕，而不是因为汤普森和他的船员对他们真的有什么样的善意，他们惧怕弗林特，甚至连带着惧怕起他来——第一天他因为没有纸笔而搁置写日记的计划，第二天纸笔便被悄悄搁在了桌上。有时托马斯觉得尽管旅途舒适，他们仍然像是过客，他抬起头望着弗林特在灯下的侧脸，不知道他是否有着同样的感觉。  
一天晚上，他们意外地谈起了这件事。“那会过去的，你知道。”弗林特突然说。  
“什么？”  
“西班牙人管这叫做Elmal de corazón，”弗林特对他咧嘴一笑，“每个人都有过，当你的双脚一离开陆地的那一瞬间，它会不断地发生：那种内心缺失什么的感觉，有些人认为那是痛苦，我认为那只是必要的邪恶——你会习惯的。”  
托马斯禁不住一笑，他的视线回到自己正在阅读的页面上。“你也曾经有过？”他说。  
弗林特静静凝视着他。“那就像是一个旧伤口，”他停顿片刻后说，“它也许永远不会愈合。”  
“那么你的愈合了吗？”托马斯说，“它是否曾经困扰过你，你是否真正忘记？”  
弗林特本来带着揶揄的笑意，但此刻那种笑意已消失，他望着托马斯，脸上掠过一丝旧日回忆的阴影，随后他的眉头拧了起来，暗淡而凝重。“我从未后悔过我所成为的人。”他粗声说。  
“你知道那不是我要问的，”托马斯沉稳有力的声音打断，“我在问的是你的生活，詹姆斯。”  
弗林特的目光落在他脸上，仿佛想起什么，随即自嘲一笑。他耸了耸肩。  
“我们在沿西向西北开，”他自信地说，“这对于圣乔治号来说不是最快的，却是最稳妥的航线，如果我们往东南方向，那会更快些，但那样我们会碰上安格玛号——那是一艘海盗船，船上三分之二是波利尼西亚人，船只大小堪比游侠号——你不知道那是什么意思，对吧？”  
托马斯的嘴唇因笑意而抿起，他的面容变得柔和，他摇了摇头。  
“我知道的全是这一类事情，”弗林特强硬地说，“这就是我的生活，这是我全部的世界。”  
“而其余的时候？”  
“人们死去，”弗林特低头笑了笑，陷入回忆里，“那些我了解的人，我不了解的人，只有点头之交的人——死于疫病，海盗船的攻打，海军的围剿，甚至只是死于不小心。”  
托马斯放下他的书，隔着烛光伸出一只手，按在弗林特的手上。“在我的世界里，”弗林特抬头凝望着他，声音里暗藏痛苦，“你必须知道你是谁，否则你终会死去。”  
“我知道你是谁，”托马斯肯定地说，“而那不仅仅是一个海盗，也不是某种名声。”  
弗林特没有急着回答，而是考虑一阵。“我们离开伦敦的时候很仓促，所以我没有时间跟你说这句话：我希望你喜欢这个新的我。”  
“那是我应该说的话，”托马斯微微扬起嘴角，幽默地说，“我希望你喜欢这个新的托马斯。”  
弗林特发出低沉的笑声。“他有什么改变吗？”他问。  
“让我们看看，”托马斯用一本正经的口吻说，“有一些改变：他的姓氏，他的生活，还有他新近产生的对大海的嫉妒，因为他的情人似乎对大海有非常着迷——病态的着迷，他会说。”  
弗林特扬声而笑，脸庞抬起，绿色的眼睛因此变得更深。“我向你保证情况并非如此。”他说。  
托马斯望着他，弗林特渐渐不笑了，他站起来，走向托马斯，把手试探性地放在他肩膀上。  
“即将发生的事情是，”弗林特低沉的声音在他耳畔，“我打算成为拿骚的国王，托马斯。”  
托马斯被他的目光攫住全部的注意力，竟无法移开视线。  
“那么我的位置是什么？”他说，那本来是一句玩笑话。  
“你会是我的国王。”弗林特哑着嗓子宣布，他在托马斯的脚边跪下，然后吻他的手，仿佛这是在加冕他的国王。托马斯按住他的后脑勺，低头吻上他，他的手指按紧弗林特已经开始变长的头发，打散它们，当他吻咬着弗林特的胡茬时，弗林特低声哼吟起来，仰头眯起眼睛。他抬起胳膊按住了托马斯的手，声音因为情欲而变得愈发暗哑。“让我来。”他说。  
他们来到船员们休息的底舱，弗林特带领他悄无声息地穿过一张张摇晃的吊床，所有人都在沉睡当中，除了吊床的吱呀声和船员们的呼吸声，没有其它声响。弗林特非常矫捷地穿过那些吊铺，像是对这种行径已经习惯，托马斯带着疑虑跟在他身后，仍然不明白他想要干些什么，有一名船员翻了个身，托马斯停住脚步，弗林特回过身来，朝他既狡诈又大胆地眨眼。  
托马斯皱起眉，他们中间隔着一个熟睡的船员，吊铺还在晃来晃去，这时候也许不是交谈的最佳时机，但弗林特隔着吊铺抓住他的肩膀，将嘴唇凑近他的耳边，声音低沉仿佛魔鬼。  
“在这里的角落里，有一张吊铺属于桅顶的瞭望者，他不会下来，至少不会在站完这班岗以前下到船里来，”弗林特轻声说，“也就是说你和我，我们有一整晚的时间，我的阁下。”  
托马斯对他的大胆行径第一反应是说不。“这始终是艘皇家舰艇，弗林特，”他说。  
“而如果我保证我会尽量不发出声音？”弗林特毫无悔过的迹象，“难道你不想感受大海是如何工作的，当它没有风暴的时候——以及我？”最后几个词几乎是在吐气。

他的眼睛在船舱里闪着狡狯的光芒，而托马斯对他的肆意妄为先是挑起眉，随后无声笑了。   
他同样把嘴唇凑近弗林特的耳边，学着对方的样子，只是他听起来更理智。“来吧。”他说。   
他们找到角落里那张空置的吊铺，水手藏起来的烟斗和半瓶私兑酒还放在角落里，弗林特跪坐那张吊床上，一手按住吊床顶部最粗的那根绳结，支撑着自己，他很快找到了平衡，起初托马斯担心吊床因为人的体重而产生的声音会出卖他们，但事实上那声音比海浪大不了多少，表明弗林特知道他在干什么，而且知道自己能干得很好。   
当弗林特完美地将大部分躯体的重量交到吊铺上，背部的肌肉因此伸展，托马斯爱上他此刻的样子，只有微弱的光亮勾勒出他的轮廓，他的呼吸，他肌肉的起伏，都呼应着远处的大海，他看上去就像是那片黑暗的中心，而当他趴伏下去，却仍然对自己的身体有着全部的掌控，并且毫不犹豫地享受一切时——他看起来简直主导这艘船。   
弗林特拿手指扩张着自己，另一只手撑住吊床的边沿，他咬开瓶口，利用那半瓶酒的润滑，在托马斯的目光下将沾有酒液的手指送入后穴。当他抬高腰部，将两根手指送进自己体内，并因此开始拧紧眉头喘气时，他的神情变得难耐起来，托马斯走近他，按住他的手腕。   
弗林特朝他投来询问的目光，托马斯的目光给出无声的命令，弗林特挑眉扬起嘴角，他将手指抽出——虽然因为过分仓促而引发他自己一声急促喘息——然后将托马斯推到了吊床上。   
“别——他妈的——动——”他对托马斯做出口型，然后露出得逞的微笑。   
托马斯觉得自己在驯服一匹烈马，他半躺在吊床上，弗林特跨过吊铺，骑上他的阴茎，弗林特有着可怕的自制力，没将任何重量交到吊铺上，但仍然溢出了喘息。他控制着自己坐上托马斯的硬挺，随即动了起来。一开始颇为困难，船和吊床都在摇晃，大海就在他们身下起伏，好几次他们不得不分开，或如同笨拙的青少年那样撞到彼此。托马斯低声笑起来，在弗林特撞到他的手肘以后。他的笑声很轻，然而仍然对方觉察。弗林特的目光变暗，眉毛扬起，正要说什么，甲板上传来脚步声，巡夜人的灯光在他们头顶木板的缝隙里一晃而过，两人都闭上了嘴。托马斯愣了一下，随即听到了有人下甲板的声音。   
他正要起来，弗林特低下身体，弯下腰，上身紧紧和他贴在一起，嘴唇贴在他的耳后。   
“别动。”他说。“那是船上的巡夜人，我们只要让他以为吊铺有人——他不会上前查看的。”   
地方实在过分狭小，现在他们紧密贴合在一起，托马斯的呼吸愈发变得急促。一波风浪袭来，脚步声愈来愈近，甲板猛地倾斜了一下，吊床朝一边荡起，弗林特为了找到平衡，不得不调整了一下自己的位置——这使得他更深地含入托马斯的阴茎，意外触动到了体内的一点，两人都低喘起来，弗林特预先反应过来，拿嘴堵住了托马斯的嘴唇。   
船仍在动荡，托马斯隔着紧贴在一起的皮肤感到弗林特在黑暗中的痉挛微颤，他的呼吸里小小的停顿，还有他因为即将抵达高潮而绷紧的背部，抖颤的喉结里被压抑的呻吟，所有这些，哪怕没有真正发出声音，对他来说更为珍贵。当巡夜人下到最后两级台阶时，托马斯把手放在弗林特的背上，来回抚摸，弗林特闭上眼睛，喉结上下滚动，呼吸终于放松下来。   
巡夜人在船员休息的地方看了一圈，没有发现任何异常，于是举着灯上甲板去了，在这短暂的危急时刻，托马斯发现自己不是唯一紧张的那一个，弗林特是个爱撒谎，爱赌上一局的疯子，并且显然不像他自己声称的那样习惯这种事——他的肠壁绞紧托马斯的阴茎，整个人在兴奋和刺激感下对所有的抚触都毫不设防，托马斯从未见他这样暴露过自己。   
托马斯在巡夜人转过身去时，朝身上那具突然卸下防备的躯体一顶。嘶哑的低吟中，弗林特的呼吸乱了节奏，他只来得及抓住托马斯的肩膀，随即便被反复顶撞向他方才泄露的一点。他最终放弃对局面的主导权，把仅剩的理智用在控制自己不发出声音上——在这一点上他做得很好，要不是他夹紧的大腿，高耸的性器和额角的汗珠出卖了他的话。   
托马斯最终将他送上高潮，弗林特死死咬住他的肩膀。汗湿的头发从他额前散落下来，他的眼睛变成一种深暗的绿色，仿佛此前托马斯在甲板上眺望到的午夜时分的大海。   
“你喜欢这样，对吧？”托马斯在喘息未定的弗林特耳边说，“动荡和危险。我敢说有不少次你打破规则，或者让规则为你所用，只是为了获得那种紧张感——那让你感觉还活着。”   
弗林特满不在乎地一笑。“我们既然在远离文明的地方，”他耸肩，“就该好好利用这一点。”   
他这么说，但他的目光说得完全是另一种故事，那是属于幸存者的目光，有时候托马斯会忘记不管传说把多少可怕的故事和眼前这个人联系在一起，他也只是人。托马斯没有再说什么，只是把卸下伪装的那个男人拉近自己的胸膛。   
“爱，”他这么在弗林特的耳边说，“试试这个，詹姆斯。也许比冒险更管用。”   
弗林特凝视他许久，最终将嘴唇覆上他的。“我答应你。”他说。 

 

午夜过后，两人终于有机会在没有人注意的情况下来到甲板上，看一眼大海。   
“El mal de corazón，”托马斯淡淡地说，“它原本指的是一种疾病，一种无法治愈的状态。但你我所处的情境远远已经超过了这个词的本来意义，我们全都从困境中脱离了出来。”   
弗林特默不作声，后来，他静静地开口。“‘野蛮，残酷，恬不知耻’。”   
“什么？”托马斯失笑。   
弗林特转向他。“你没有读过吗？这些字眼来自上一名总督所做的关于拿骚的报告。”   
“而它名副其实。”托马斯说。   
“在某些程度上，是的，”弗林特无意对他撒谎，“这让你兴奋，还是让你恐惧？”   
托马斯怔了一下，随即正色说：“拿骚并不吓退我。”   
弗林特高声打断他。“你会和我住在一起，”他的眼睛里闪着某种光亮，“所以，不会再有在伦敦时的那种分离状态，那里会有许多人满口不离操而且将这个字眼付诸实践，那里会有真正的妓院，小偷和酒馆，那里的人分不清艺术和普通画家的差别——我说得够清楚了吗？”   
托马斯忍俊不禁。“你这是在试图吓退我吗？”   
“我是在，”弗林特叹了口气，“试图告诉你即将面临的是什么。”   
托马斯把手放在栏杆上。“我们会真正在一起。”他已经习惯了弗林特不加修饰的说话方式。   
弗林特咧了咧嘴。“我想是这样，”他肆无忌惮地说，“但还要等你见到埃莉诺•格斯里。”   
托马斯点头随即摇头。“谁是埃莉诺•格斯里？”他调侃地说。   
弗林特哑然失笑，不再望着大海，而是凝视着托马斯。“上帝，我确实爱你。”他说。   
托马斯知道他是在开玩笑，但仍感到轻松了些。米兰达闻声来到甲板上，托马斯转头望着她。   
“抱歉我们吵醒你了，亲爱的。”他诚恳地说。   
“事实上，我不是来找你的，”米兰达对两人笑了笑，她走向弗林特，“圣乔治号虽然好，但始终是别人的船，我一天也无法在这艘船上睡得安稳，你说呢？”   
弗林特的神色变得凝重，但他没有反驳米兰达的话，托马斯注意到。   
“一名联络官的女眷告诉了我它的日程表，它就藏在船长的航行日志里。你需要有自己的船，我们需要有自己的船，詹姆斯。” 米兰达说。  
弗林特凝视着她，勉强笑了笑。“抱歉，”他说，“但厄卡号的行程和我自己的船是两回事，米兰达。就算我们知道厄卡号在哪——假设它的航程不变——我又如何得到自己的船？”   
米兰达转身望着托马斯。“你告诉他，还是我来？”她说。   
托马斯看着她的眼睛，如此多年他了解自己的妻子，他突然明白了什么。“等价交换。”他说。   
“什么？”弗林特眯起眼，错愕地说。   
“在你的水手长看来，”米兰达聪明地没有提到西弗尔的名字，“这是一回事，詹姆斯。”   
弗林特面色一沉。“你是说我们正在说话的这时候，他已经在窃取船长的日志，而当我们回到拿骚的时候，我将会拿这份日志作为卖点赢回我的人和我的船？”   
“更好，”米兰达说，“西弗尔打听到海象号的船长此时是杜弗里，他们对他并不满意。”   
弗林特和托马斯交换了一下目光。“你对此确定？”他说。   
“詹姆斯，我相当确定汤普森虽然懦弱，但不是个傻子，”米兰达冷静地说，“一旦船只经过皇家舰艇，哪怕只是擦身而过，谁能保证他不会通报船上有海盗，并将我们交出去？”   
她等待了一阵，弗林特沉吟不语，她转身离开。托马斯转向弗林特。   
“你在考虑什么，我的朋友？”他预感到了弗林特的心事。   
“生存和征服，”弗林特心事重重地说，“她是对的——在海上，这是一回事。” 

 

那天夜里，天还没亮，圣乔治号刚刚离开圣启诺海峡，还没驶近任何一个港口。海上风平浪静，值初夜班的水手在后甲板处打着瞌睡，头颅倚着舷艇的背部。如此平静的夜晚，前桅楼里已经没有人了，前甲板上也空空如也，原本应该起来值岗的枪炮手也睡着了。  
米兰达在摇椅里读着一本书，弗林特精神矍铄，毫无睡意，他告诉托马斯，船只正在向东南方航行，此刻还没有扯上前帆，他谈起这些事情仿佛殖民地主谈起自己的头衔，带着一种与生俱来的自豪感。托马斯能够听到值夜者在甲板上低声哼起一首曲子，他哼得断断续续，仍然让人感到睡意，到最后他们都不说话了，只听着海浪的声音。  
一根帆索发出吱呀声。弗林特露出警惕的神色。“听。”他神色紧张地说。  
托马斯什么也没有听见，除了围绕他们的海浪单调的哼吟。然而弗林特站起来，一手按住腰间的剑，整个人进入了备战状态。他叫了一声米兰达的名字，然后转向托马斯。  
“到下面的储藏室去，把门插上，谁来也别开门，直到我弄清楚发生了什么事。”  
米兰达站起来，和托马斯交换了一下眼神。“只是一根断掉的帆索，詹姆斯。”  
“可能是，也可能不是，”弗林特说，“听我说，到储藏室去，没有我的讯号别轻易出来。”  
托马斯安慰地冲米兰达一笑，正色转向弗林特。“我必须问：这是我所想的那件事吗？”  
弗林特凝神聆听甲板上的动静，他听见的寂静使得他起了疑心，他冲托马斯微微点头。  
“可能是海盗，但我不能够确定。”  
托马斯固执地站在原地。“我哪也不会去。”  
船只猛烈摇晃起来，脚步声在他们头顶的甲板响起，随后是一片骚乱，弗林特皱起眉头。这一回他们都听见了那些令人不安的声响：听起来像是一具躯体倒在了甲板上。  
“那么，留在这儿，”弗林特强调，“这是真正的海盗，托马斯，不是你在手册上读到的那些。”  
幸而，米兰达站在他的这一边。“他是对的，托马斯，”她说，“没人知道我们在这里，没人知道我们的真正身份，那是个优势，让我们不要事先放弃这优势。”托马斯抬头望着弗林特，弗林特对他点点头，托马斯长叹了一口气，拧起的眉头稍微舒展开。  
“好吧。”他咬牙说道。  
弗林特抓起剑，转身登上甲板。他一离开，这个紧闭的房间就像是个避难所了。米兰达来回走了两步，在托马斯的对面坐下，她在尽量表现得冷静，而她确实做得很好。但当听到护桅索右后方响起一声撕心裂肺的惨叫时，她还是打了个寒噤。托马斯猛地站起来，推了推船舱门，然而门被从外面堵住了。“怎么了？”米兰达在他身后问。  
“是詹姆斯，”托马斯回头对她无奈地一笑，“看来他希望保护我们。”  
弗林特登上甲板以后，甲板上的骚乱持续了一阵，突然间就无声无息了。随即，他们听到了有人走下甲板的声音，托马斯没花多久便意识到，他们是在扫荡整艘船，也就是说，要不了多久他们便会发现这扇紧闭的门，还有门后的两名假装成平民的贵族。  
他的预感是正确的。脚步声停止，舱门被撞开了，五名海盗在穿舱外等待着他们。领头的一名海盗是个大个子，然而他的态度并不十分粗野，像是伦敦街头的年轻人。  
“名字，先生，”那名海盗上前一步，看着他，“你们现在是安德洛马克号的俘虏了。”  
托马斯往前走了一步，挡在米兰达前面。“杰克•格斯里，”他说，“我是格斯里先生的兄弟，埃莉诺•格斯里的叔叔，这是我的妻子。”  
两个男人按住他的肩膀，押着他往前走。米兰达朝那名海盗说话。“你们打算杀了我们吗？”米兰达的冷静让对方略微露出诧异。“那是由船员投票决定的，女士，”这名年轻人沉着地说，“但我可以告诉你，圣乔治号已经被海盗占领了，走吧。”  
他们被押到甲板上，被水手们绑在索具上。托马斯搜寻着弗林特的身影，担忧他也许已经被海盗杀死，或是落到了海里，他的心情越来越沉重，直到他看到弗林特从后甲板上迈着稳重的步子走来，身上没有任何伤痕，然而却一直避开他的视线。他突然明白了。  
这是弗林特的计划，这是他的船员，他根本没有打算夺取海象号，而是要把圣乔治据为己有。  
刚才将他们两人押上甲板的那名年轻人朝弗林特走去，“船长，”米兰达听到他的称呼挣扎了一下，托马斯抓住她的手，“船员都聚集在甲板上了，他们想知道你要如何处置俘虏。”  
弗林特抬起头，对上了托马斯的眼睛，随后，他放眼环视在下甲板上聚集着的海盗们。  
“放了他们。”他命令道。  
“你确定吗？”那名海盗转向他，“难道你不想要知道他们为何而来？”  
弗林特深吸一口气，逼视着对方的眼睛。“我说放了他们，比利。”  
“我无意挑战你的权威，船长，”比利坚持而固执地说，“但他们在我看来可不像平民，事实上，他们在一半的船员看来都不像平民，而为什么他们在一艘皇家舰艇上出现这一点——”  
托马斯只是望着弗林特，弗林特笔直站在那，目光里有一种不顾一切的神气，那是下定主意达到目的的人所常有的，托马斯突然明白他为何在海上让人畏惧。  
弗林特抬起胳膊，抓住主桅旁的一条桅索，低头望着海盗们。“我们已经拿下了圣乔治号，更珍贵的是，我们已经拿到了船长日志里的行程表，厄卡号的黄金已经唾手可得，再加上这艘船的全部补给，难道那还不够吗？伙计们？！”他的演讲引起一阵欢呼，他再一次朝比利靠近，压低声音。“我能为他们担保，”他抬起目光，加重语气，“放了他们，比利。”  
比利顺着他的目光朝后桅杆望去，发现西弗尔正在船尾观察着这里，他皱起眉头。  
“无意冒犯，船长，”比利说，“这不是你第一次撒谎了，除非你告诉我们他们是谁，到拿骚是为了什么，否则我不认为松开他们是个好主意。”  
弗林特望向托马斯，托马斯觉得自己加入了一个疯狂的赌局，一个只有弗林特船长才能想出来的赌局，一切都不太真实，除了此刻甲板上的船员们叫喊着要让他们受尽折磨而死的声音，那声音沸腾着，让海风的声音都为之逊色。  
弗林特正要说什么，西弗尔走上两步。他的声音不高，但所有人都听见了。  
“我认为你应该直接告诉他们，船长，”约翰•西弗尔说，“这些人有资格知道真相。”  
比利嗤笑一声，转过头瞪着他，但西弗尔不为所动。弗林特沉默一阵，仰起头，他冷冷的目光扫过每一张脸。“他的名字是杰克•格斯里，”他朗声说，“他曾经是个贵族，但现在不再是了。任何人要对他不利，可以，但我希望你们在动手前知道——他对我非常重要。”  
船上一时寂静无声，弗林特在甲板上踱步，看着所有人的眼睛。  
“我是个不折手段都要保护自己的利益的人，你们是知道我的，”弗林特的话里充满古怪的威严，但他的眼睛却很冷静，“你们打算伤害这两个人之前，最好考虑一下是否要与我为敌。”托马斯听见米兰达在他身边困惑地低语“他在干什么”，然而托马斯非常清楚弗林特此刻在干什么，他在利用眼前的局势重新夺取权力，他在把谎言和事实混合在一起——这一点百分之百是属于弗林特的特色——讲述一个故事，还有，他甚至借助这种局面确立了托马斯夫妇日后在拿骚的合法地位，至于弗林特是否在这趟航行开始就计划好了这一切，托马斯不得而知。他只知道，弗林特在对西弗尔打眼色，而后者大概已经煽动过了船员。  
弗林特走到正对着所有船员的桅杆边站定。“现在放了他们，比利。”  
每一个海盗都站在原地不动，好像有什么魔咒让他们固定在原地，弗林特屏住呼吸，随时准备拔剑战斗——他知道自己在冒险，然而，气氛只僵滞了一刻，随后船员们重新谈笑起来，不再望向他。弗林特暗自松了口气，西弗尔对他笑笑，拍了拍比利的后背。比利不怎么情愿地托马斯和米兰达走来，就着罗盘灯解开两人的绳索，托马斯被松开后，弗林特朝他走来，带着那种干了大胆无耻行径的人通常有的神情，但托马斯朝他摇摇头，阻止他再往前走。  
“我敢肯定弗林特告诉你们的一切是出自善意，”托马斯对船员们说，“但我不需要任何保护。我愿意和你们中的任何人决斗，只要他也是个男人，并且愿意拿起自己的剑——但我不会容忍自己成为任何暴行的受害者。”  
米兰达望向弗林特，弗林特咬紧牙，这是他没有预料到的发展。托马斯简短地完成句子。  
“打倒我，要是你们能，先生们。”他沉稳地说。  
弗林特正要走上前，西弗尔阻止了他。“我知道他在干什么，”西弗尔低声说，“再等等。”  
托马斯等待了半个小时，没有人走上前来，人们打量着他，目光既有阴沉的，也有怀疑的，然而比利首先从人群里走出来，握了握他的手。“我会说那是值得尊敬的，”比利说，随即回头望着众人，“是不是，伙计们？”人们陆续点头，紧张的气氛消散了，比利对托马斯笑笑。“给他们一点时间，”他凑近前，低声说说，“要我说，他们没有杀了你就已经是胜利了。”  
托马斯握了握他的手，比利离开了，甲板上留下他和弗林特两个人。托马斯不顾米兰达的阻止，走上前去，在弗林特离开主甲板以前截住了他。  
“刚才发生了什么？”他说。  
“我的计划使你在拿骚获得了一席之地，”弗林特低叹着说，“虽然你会因此恨我。”  
托马斯审视着他。“你确定这样做是明智的？对你的船员宣布我们的存在，让他们知道我们是你的最大弱点——”  
“他们不在乎我和谁操过，”弗林特粗俗地打断他，“只要我仍然能给这队船员带来收益。”  
“那不是你的真心话，詹姆斯。”  
“我必须这么做，”弗林特说，“否则我会永远担心你在拿骚不会真正安全。”  
托马斯看见弗林特的神色里出现了一种无法辨认的东西，几乎像是忏悔，他走过去，紧紧拥抱住对方。他们在桅杆下面接吻的时候，听到了西弗尔在后帆的口哨声。“我们一致同意我们不在乎你操了谁，船长！”西弗尔喊道，“至少那让你终于像是个真正的人了！”  
他的声音刚落，响起一片附和。米兰达忍住笑意转过头，提着裙裾走向小舱口。  
“我先下去了，男孩们，”她微笑着说，“我知道这是个激动人心的晚上，但别待太久。”  
她离开后，两人手足无措地在甲板上待了一阵，随后弗林特拉近两人的距离，主动上前吻住了他。托马斯的手按住他的背部，才发现他在难以觉察地发抖——方才的勇气已经过去了。  
“你刚才所做的，”他们分开以后，弗林特问道，“那是什么？”  
“担起自己该负的责任，”托马斯毫不在意地说，“而不是躲在你的羽翼下。”  
“‘打倒我，要是你们能’，”弗林特摇头低笑，“你会在拿骚站稳脚跟的，我的天啊。你知道吗，我从未想过这一点——也许你在拿骚会过得不错，托马斯。”  
托马斯对他一笑。“不再是那个‘分不清索具和罗盘的蠢货’了？我听见你的水手这么说。”  
“啊，你会学会的，”弗林特忍住笑朝他眨眼，“他们还不知道你有多么让人意外。”  
他们站在一起，望着远处寂静的大海，久久没有离去。那是个不眠之夜，却是托马斯上船以来最有归属感的一个夜晚。

 

十五天之后，弗林特带着他走下船，在司各特先生的带领下走进了埃莉诺的办公室。  
“司各特先生告诉我弗林特船长回来了，不仅如此，还带着个男人，这个男人据说是我父亲的兄弟，只不过我从未见过他，”埃莉诺说，“更奇怪的是，他带回了这个男人的妻子，而尽管名字是对的，我记得我父亲的兄弟从未结过婚。”她的快言快语令托马斯扬起了嘴角。  
弗林特转向托马斯，愉快地挑起眉。“托马斯，这就是埃莉诺•格斯里，我对你提到过的那名女士，”他颇为戏剧性地眨了眨眼，“埃莉诺，这是托马斯——以及我需要你帮个忙。”  
“喔，”埃莉诺走上前来，握了握托马斯的手，“他是个货真价实的混蛋，对吧？”  
托马斯望向弗林特，后者终于忍不住笑了起来。就在那时候，他知道一切都会好起来。


End file.
